Animal in Me
by Frozenheart2
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! Rating may go up... Will contain violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: For years, Yami wondered where he belonged in the world. He was the outcast, the loner, the sociopath anything but good in the eyes of those around him. He was feared by his classmates because it was said that he murdered his parents when he was 13. But it was a lie...it wasn't him but in fact a horrible, bloodthirsty monster. Poor Yami was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't understand what was happening to him or why his life was filled with such dread and violence...until he turned 18. Things changed….HE changed… **

**Yugi Mutou; strong, beautiful, and independent. But don't let his calm demeanor fool you. From a young age, he was exposed to a world of blood and violence. He just couldn't get a break from it all. He didn't fit in well with his 'family', school, or anywhere for that matter. He was in between being supernatural and human...forever stuck that way. He blocked people out that cared for him and struck fear into the hearts of those who dared to get close. His heart was colder than ice and as thick as steel, completely impenetrable...until he met HIM. **

* * *

><p>Hi guys! So, this is going to be my new story! Since I received such positive reviews for my first fic, Accidentally in Love, I was inspired to start this new one on my own channel, independent of Yumi. I hope you all enjoy this fic and please do review favorite/ follow! THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

Blood. Blood everywhere. It stained the hands of a once innocent boy. His hands trembled in fear and shock. He felt as though the very ground was caving from beneath him and there was no one to keep him from falling because the only people that could...were dead.

He heard the sound of sirens nearby but he ignored hit. Inside, his heart was breaking and he felt like he'd lost everything. The boy was completely oblivious to his surroundings and was unaware when two police grabbed him by his arms and dragged him away. He didn't fight because he was much too weak from the pain.

Something inside him changed that night. The happiness he once knew was long gone. It was as if his very life was drained from his body, leaving a hollow shell of boy he once was.

_5 YEARS LATER…._

Yami groaned as he sat up in bed, stretching his arms out over his head. His face scrunched up as he let out a big, tired yawn. The early morning sun spilled into his room through a small gap between the curtains, casting a cold, silvery light in the corner of the room. As usual, it was a dull gray morning, just like any other day in Domino.

With a heavy sigh, he swung his feet out from the sheets to the side of the bed and got out, tugging his long, gray sweatshirt over his head. The cold August air made his skin tingle as he made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, hair, and yanked on a black shirt, jeans, and his favorite black leather jacket.

He then jogged downstairs, snatching his backpack at the bottom of the staircase, and proceeded to grab an apple from the fridge. He didn't eat much.

Taking his time, he pulled on his black sneakers and dug his keys out from his pocket to lock up the house.

Parked in the back of his house, was his parent's black Bentley Continental GT-S. He loved the car but at the same time despised it because it made him stand out so much. His parents were rich so of course they could afford things like this. His parents….it had been five years since his parents' death. In those five years, he was lonely, introverted, and distant. The town that once knew a happy, bouncing little boy, now knew him as a cold, disturbed child. They turned on him in an instant when it was broadcasted that his parents had been murdered. Everyone thought it was him.

Though, he was not prosecuted for it due to his age and because there was no real evidence that claimed he was the one who committed the heinous act. Still, people weren't convinced. They believed it was him. Stupid people, right?

He laughed bitterly to himself. _If only they knew… _They didn't know him, didn't bother. They just assumed things. It didn't bother Yami so much that they town thought he was a sociopath but rather that they thought HE killed his OWN parents. Anyone who knew the Sennens knew that they were a very loving family and that Yami loved his parents more than anything in the world. But he could not explain what happened that night because no one would believe him anyone.

It was a short fifteen minute drive to his local high school, Domino High, home of the Timber Wolves. No matter how many years passed, he still cringed at the very thought of wolves. If someone mentioned that damned word, his insides would tighten and his blood would run cold as memories flashed in his mind. To say he was disturbed was not far off but he was not a killer.

As he got out of his car, all eyes were on him. He could faintly hear the whispers of his fellow classmates as he made his way through the parking lot and through the hallways. It was a normal day like any other. People talked shit about him and spread even more ridiculous rumors.

"Did you hear Sennen joined a gang? Heard that he's so vicious even the gang leader doesn't want to fuck with him." One boy said to another.

Yami kept walking.

"I heard he goes out at night and attacks innocent women. What a monster!"

_Ignore them, Yami. Just ignore them… _He told himself. What his classmates said shouldn't have bothered him but he could help but feel a little offended with what people were saying. He was not in a gang and he did not go out at night taking advantage of young women. All that was just bullshit but still, he said nothing because saying something meant more rumors people could spread. Instead, he remained quiet and pretended not to hear.

Shaking his head, he walked into his English class. His favorite subject. But the avoid the looks from his classmates, he sat at the very back corner of the class next to the big glass window facing the forest. He half expected the same monster that killed his parents to come tearing through the forest and then come after him next. And so he turned his attention back to the front of the class.

The bell rang as a flood of students hurried into the room to take their seats for roll call. As the teacher began to take role, a boy walked into the classroom. "Ms. Lin stopped and gestured for the boy to come in. "Hello, dear. Oh! You must be the new student, Yugi Mutou, am I correct?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Right. Class, I'd like all of you to welcome Yugi Mutou. Please treat him with respect and kindness. Now, I'm sorry, dear but the only seat available is next to Yami Sennen."

At that moment, their eyes locked on each other. Yugi's brows furrowed in confusion. He looked away from Yami, making him slightly irritated for some reason. Yugi nodded and walked toward Yami, avoiding his gaze. He pulled out the chair next to him and sat down rather reluctantly. Yami looked over at him, studying him from head to toe.

Yugi wore a white button down, black hoodie, jeans, a pair of beaten up combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. His hair was identical to Yami, except his hair was tinted with violet whereas Yami's was crimson. His skin was absolutely flawless and had a gentle glow to it. It was needless to say that the the boy was beautiful.

Yami's heart nearly lurched out of his chest when Yugi whipped his head to face him, his eyes cold, and dark, sending shivers down his spine. "What are you staring at, Sennen?" He whispered furiously.

"Nothing."

Yami turned away from him but kept an eye on his through his peripheral vision. He noticed how stiff Yugi's body was and how he seemed to shy away from him. His eyes fell upon the latter hands, which were clenched into tight fists.

Yami shrugged inwardly and turned his attention back to the teacher. There was no point in trying to make friends with someone who was obviously very hostile towards you.

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI <strong>

Yugi Mutou was not one to get along well with others. As a child, he had no friends or family. His parents abandoned him and left him on the doorstep of an orphanage.

He was...different from the rest of the children there. He could do things others couldn't and that automatically made him a freak. The other children resented him and bullied him for being different but he did nothing but take those insults and huddle himself into a little corner, all alone.

As time went on, the other children got adopted, leaving him on his own with the caretaker. For years, he spent time alone until that age of ten. A young woman came to the orphanage. She was very interested in Yugi. For some reason, it was as if she knew him.

She was kind to him and took him in. And it was on that day his life changed forever. She explained to him why he was the way he was and that she was just like him. Yugi was take into a large family...or pack, rather, of others like him.

For once, Yugi felt happy having a family. They treated him kindly and as their equals. He was happy to call them family. He admired his adpoter most. Mai Valentine and her husband Valon.

They were the alphas of the pack and kept everything in line...until one fateful day…

Yugi was playing in the forest, catching the snowflakes as they fell gently from the sky. He was completely unaware of the blood red eyes peering at him through the trees. Suddenly, Mai and Valon came bounding through the forest, Valon snatching up Yugi in his arms.

"Wh-what's happening?" Yugi whimpered.

"Got to get you out of here. It's not safe. The Royals are looking for you."

He hid Yugi behind a large boulder as the Royals cornered them. Valon jumped right into action and Mai stayed back to protect Yugi.

"M-Mai...wh-what's happening?" Yugi clutched onto her shirt.

"It's okay, Yugi. You'll be okay. I-I need to help Valon, okay? Just stay here and stay hidden. I'll come back for you. Just stay."

Mai hugged Yugi tightly and squeezed his shoulders. Yugi shook his head frantically, begging her not to go. "Please...please don't leave me!"

"You're going to be okay. Just stay hidden. Understand? Come on. Be brave for me, Yugi."

Yugi nodded slowly and wiped his tears away. Mai pressed a tender kiss to his forehead and jumped out to fight off the Royals.

She crouched down and let out a low, warning growl. The fanged monsters hissed in return. "Stay away." She warned.

"Protecting the Half, are we? Give him to us. His blood will be most appetizing."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

Yugi stayed crouched behind the boulder, trembling in fear as he hard vicious snarls, whimpers, and then the sound of something cracking. Soon, everything was quiet. He took a chance and peaked out from behind the rock and saw a large golden wolf lying on its side.

He gasped and ran over to it. Those familiar violet colored eyes were distant. Dead. Tears streamed down his face as he threw himself on the dead wolf. As he sobbed, the bloodsuckers came back, Valon's dead form in their hands as they smirked at the seemingly helpless boy. "Well, well, if it isn't the Halfling? You smell delicious. Your blood will be even more appetizing than these two." A tall pale man threw Valon next to Mai, both of them lying limp next to each other.

"VALON! MAI!" Yugi cried.

The bloodsuckers took a step forward and Yugi moved to stand in front of the two dead wolves, protectively. "S-stay back."

"Or what? Don't worry. It will all be over soon." Another spoke.

Yugi felt his blood boil as the killers advanced towards him. His body tingled and he felt a surge of power run through him. He lifted his head and let out a fierce growl. The vampires chuckled and went into a low crouching stance. Just as they were about to attack, giant rocks exploded from the ground, knocking the vampires back. Yugi gasped and looked down at his hands. His veins had become more prominent, and were now a dark purple.

Yugi took the oppotunity to escape the forest with Mai and Valon slung upon his shoulders.

That day, he lost the closest thing he ever had to a family. Mai was the oldest sister he never had. Sure, he had the rest of the pack but it wasn't the same. Mai had been the one to encourage him and keep him safe. But she was no longer there to guide him. And so he shut everyone out again, afraid of losing something else he cared most about.

Now, here he was eight years later, very well matured and grown up. Throughout the years, he watched his 'family members' change into what would seem as very terrifying monsters to a normal human but was relatively normal for Yugi at this point. Valon's brother, Seto was the head of the pack now. He ran everything smoothly and took care of everyone, Yugi especially.

Because Yugi was not a full wolf, he did not change. He only had little things here and there but that was it. He was forever stuck in betwee. A freak in both worlds.

Yugi sighed as he stared out of his bedroom window, peering into the forest just outside his house. He watched as a couple of wolves from the pack played around in at the edge of the wolves.

He sighed and turned away from the window and grabbed his backpack off his desk, heading downstairs to the den. His two friends Ryou and Malik were sitting in front of the TV watching some cooking show. "Well, I'm off to school now." He announced.

"Alright, have fun, Yugi!"

"Take care, Yug!"

They both called after him as he left the house. He was the only one among the pack to go to school. The others couldn't afford to because of the risk of exposing themselves and changing if something triggered the change.

He on the other hand, had no problem with it because he couldn't change or at least...not much. The only thing that would give him away was his eyes. They changed color according to his emotions and he'd sprout fangs. His veins would dark and show more beneath his pale, light skin. They were things he could hide however. He didn't actually change into a giant wolf. Not like his 'family'.

With a small sigh, he hopped onto his motorcycle and went on his way to school. He was the new boy at school which meant all eyes would be on him. It made him all the more self-conscious. He once went to Domino Prep but he got kicked out due to some...issues with the other students. Needless to say, Yugi was a bit temperamental

As he pulled into the school, he heard the whispers of students as he passed them by. He was slightly annoyed with the way half of the female and a handful of the male population talked about him. _Tch, as if I'd waste any of my time on these humans_.

He shook his head and walked into the school. As he did, he picked up on something. A scent. It smelled of wolf, wild, fresh, and musky like the forest floor. His brows scrunched together, _A wolf? Here?_

He decided to ignore it and went into the office. Behind the counter was an elderly lady with short, curly hair. Yugi cleared his throat as he approached the counter. "What can I do for you, hun?" She asked kindly.

"I'm the new transfer student. I'm here to pick up my class schedule ad other documents."

"Ah, right. Yugi Mutou, am I right?"

"That's me."

Yugi nodded as the woman pushed her rolly office chair back, digging through a bunch of files stuffed into a cabinent. "Ah, here it is. This is your schedule for the school year and also the requirements for graduation."

The woman handed two papers to Yugi. He skimmed it over with much disinterest, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Anytime. Now, I also attached your locker assignment and a map of the school just in case you get lost. If you have any questions, please feel free to stop by."

"Thanks. I'll just be going then."

Yugi smiled slightly and left the office. He stopped when he picked up on the same scent from earlier. The scent was powerful and very fresh. _A new wolf…? On the brink of changing…. _He reasoned.

He continued on his way to English, his favorite subject. As he walkde on, the smell grew stronger. He frowned and took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he concentrated on the scent. He picked up on every heart beat, every scent, and every word spoken by the students.

Yugi tried to focus on where the scent was coming from but before he could figure it out, someone broke his concentration.

"What the hell? Why are you just standing in the middle of the hallway, dweeb!" A high pitched voice came from behind him.

Yugi turned around and arched a brow, "Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? Get out of the way!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Bitch, do you know who I am?"

"Should I?"

Yugi couldn't help but be mildly entertained by the girl in a tight, revealing cheerleader outfit. The girl was a good head taller than him but was no wear near as toned as Yugi was. "Bitch, I am Vivian Wong! My father is the principal!"

"Your point? Look, I'm late for class. But I'll catch you later, Genevieve. "Yugi smirked and walked away.

"It's Vivian!"

Yugi flashed a peace sign as he walked to his classroom. He stepped inside cautiously, the scent becoming a bit stronger. "Hello, dear! Oh! You must be the new student. Yugi Mutou, am I correct?" The teacher greeted him.

"That's right."

"Rightl. Class, I'd like you all to meet out new student Yugi Mutou. Please treat him with respect and kindness. Now, I'm sorry, dear, but the only seat available we have is next to Yami Sennen."

_Yami Sennen…? Sennen…_ Yugi looked at the boy, his scent hitting him like a bulldozer. He absolutely reeked of wolf. Definitely fresh.

With a sigh, he made his way to his seat, feeling his body tense with every step he took. Even though the boy was probably still in the changing stage, he couldn't deny the amount of power radiating from the boy.

He couldn't help but glare at him. The boy was a wolf...one not of his pack. It was instinct to be territorial over lands. His pack ruled these lands with the exception of the Rogues. The boy, Yami, glared right back. Yugi growled inwardly. Was he challening him? "What are you staring at, Sennen?"

"Nothing."

Yugi looked away, feeling himself start to slip up. He looked down at his hands and saw how his veins had turned a dark purple. _Shit…._ He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He exhaled audibly, and pushed the animal inside him down, the animal that could never be freed.


	2. Chapter 2

WHEE! UPDATE! xD thank you so much for your reviews and words of encouragement. I hope this persists and I hope you enjoy this story. ^^ Please review/favorite/follow. THANK YOU! ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yugi <strong>

As soon as the bell rang, he was already out of his seat. He couldn't stand to spend one more second in that dreaded classroom with the boy. Because he was a Fledgling, he posed a great threat to his pack.

When werewolves first changed, they were almost completely out of control and they had no concept of who they were or what was right. They acted purely on instinct. It was worse during a full moon when they let go of all their inhibitions. By Yami's scent, Yugi predicted he was due to change during a full moon which tripled the threat. He knew he had to warn Seto and the others about the Fledgling before hand just in case.

As he was making his way to the school exit, a hand stopped him. He had to refreain himself from breaking the person's arm. It was instinct if someone touched him unexpectedly. But the scent was human. "Where do you think you're going, young man?"

Yugi turned around to see a balding man wearing a gray blazer, gray slacks, and a horrible orange and green tie that looked like someone threw up on it. Principal. _Fuck…_ "I'm sorry, sir. I was just going to go out to get some fresh air. I wasn't feeling very good."

"Nice try. But I know a ditcher when I see one. Now, I run a tight system around here. Ditching will not be tolerated. But seeing as you are new, I'll let this one slide. Don't let it happen again. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Yugi mumbled. _Just as much of a pain in the ass as his daughter…_

With a huff, Yugi went off to class. It didn't seem as though he'd get away with anything here and that frustrated him. He needed to be able to leave freely from time to time to check up on the pack. It was his job to make sure everyone was in line and that the newly changed wolves were locked up in the cellar, away from humans.

In this town, there were two different types of wolves. There was the Lunar Wolves and then there was the Winter Wolves. The Lunar Wolves changed whenever the moonlight touched them. Winter Wolves changed during the Winter time when it snowed. The cold, icy air would trigger the change. For Fledglings, they would change on their eighteenth birthday and sometimes even that was unpredicatble. The wolf comes out when it wants to come out.

As he walked to his next class, he picked up on a familiar scent. He had to bite back a growl. This time it wasn't Yami. It wasn't even wolf. It was a Royal, a high class vampire. The Royals were called as they were because they were pure blooded vampires.

He couldn't imagine why one would be on campus filled with students where they could easily slip up. Yugi did his best to keep his inner wolf down and walked into the room. His eyes immediately scanned the premises and landed on a boy with dark brown hair and honey colored eyes.

Unfortunately for him, the only available seat was directly next to the filthy bloodsucker. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. _Come on, Yugi, get a fucking grip. You can tear out his throat later. _He didn't look at him as he took his seat. "Hello, there." His voice flowed like velvet.

Yugi didn't respond. Earning him a chuckle from the latter, "Not even going to say 'hi'? Honestly, where is the class?"

"Hi."

"Better. My name is Hiroto Honda. And you are?"

"That's none of your business." Yugi hissed.

Honda immediately retracted, obviously knowing his boundaries. Both of their heads snapped up when a scent floated in their direction. Yugi groaned inwardly. As if being in the same room as a Royal wasn't bad enough, now the damn Fledgling was here, too! Just his luck, Yami sat at the same table as them. _Fuck...is it piss off Yugi day? _"Sennen..." Honda nodded.

"Honda..."

Yugi could feel the tension in the air. But he wondered if Sennen actually knew Honda's real identity or if it was natural instinct to hate a Royal. Most vampires and werewolves were okay and had a good alliance for the most part but when it came to Royals, well, that was a different story altogether. The Royals tended to share an alliance with the Rogues. They were wolves that refused to submit to an Alpha yet stayed in a pack with constant fights. The two forces were the biggest threat to both Yugi's pack and the mortals.

Class seemed to drone on and on for hours until the bell finally rang, releasing them from their tension with each other. Yugi bolted out the door and didn't even bother to check to see if the principal was watching him. He ran straight out the door, hopped on his bike, and sped home. He needed to inform Seto of everything that happened and the possible impending threat that was to come to their pack.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yami <strong>

Yami knew people could be quite strange but he didn't know how strange until he met Yugi Mutou. The way he stared at him made his stomach churn and made him feel self-conscious. Even when he wasn't looking at him, he could feel Yugi's gaze burning into his skull. There was so much hostility yet there was also a hint of confusion.

He fought the urge to pull Yugi aside and demand to know what his fucking problem, wanting to leave it alone for now. Normally, he'd just brush it off because it was normal for people to glare at him or look at him like that but with Yugi, things were diffrent. There was something about the boy that set him off. Yugi, in a way, frightened him but at the same time it got his heart pumping and found him to rather interesting.

When the bell ran, Yugi was out of his seat so fast, Yami wasn't even able to process it. With a shrug, he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked off to his next class. Animal Science. He had a vast knowledge of animals, courtesy of his parents who were Zooligists and studied animals, particularly wolves. As he walked into the classroom, he saw the boy from his English class. _Well, well...we meet again. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. _He thought to himself as he walked to his lab table.

"Sennen." Honda greeted him.

"Honda…"

Yami didn't understand why there was so much tension between him and Honda but it was there and it wasn't something that could be easily ignored. His eyes kept flickering over to Yugi who had his head bowed and eyes closed as if concentrating on something. He wanted to be able to read what was in that cute little head of his head. _Cute? Fuck...did I just think that? _He slapped himself mentally. Yes, Yugi was cute...no, not cute...fucking beautiful but there was something off about him.

Yami could sense that Yugi had a dark side, a dark secret. And he couldn't help but be rather intrigued with that fact. He felt a slightly smirk form upon his face. Despite that he hardly knew Yugi, he knew enough to know that they were similar to each other. He could _feel _it. The darkness that surrounded Yugi couldn't be denied. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt the need to be closer to someone. He needed to be closer to Yugi and get to know him. He was an enigma and there was nothing he liked more than a good mystery and a boy that kept things interesting.

The best part was the Yugi didn't know him which meant he didn't know about his past but hopefully when he did learn of it, he wouldn't look at him like a murderer like the rest of his classmates did. Their stares made him feel like a monster...an animal. He wanted to prove them wrong and show them who he really was. But he couldn't because he _himself _did not know who he was.

* * *

><p>After a long hour and twenty minutes, Yami was able to escape. He couldn't take another minute being in the same room as both Honda and Yugi. There was something about Honda t hat made Yami want to rip his throat out...and then there was Yugi. He made him feel things that was otherwise foreign to him,<p>

He brushed everything off and headed out the door, thankful he was a Senior and only had two classes a day. As he slid into his Bentley, he caught a glance of Yugi leaving the parking lot on his motorcycle. Yami was almost tempted to follow him and found out his secrets but he restrained himself knowing full well that Yugi skin him alive. The boy just had a look of pure hatred and anger but he need better. Deep down, Yugi was probably like him...misunderstood and in deep pain.

On the drive home, he started to feel as if there was someone or something watching him. His eyes instinctively flashed between the road and the forest. He half expected to be attacked but still he drove on.

Once he reached his house, he parked the car in the back and walked up to the back door. As he reached the door, he fumbled with his keys and dropped them.  
>"Damn it…" He muttered under his breah.<p>

That's when he sensed movement within the forest. His ears picked up on the faint snap of a twig. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt as if there was someone watching him again. He spun around with hands clenched into tight fists, ready to strike. Yami heard a low, warning growl that made him jump only to realize that the growl came from him. He was slightly taken aback that such a sound escaped from his lips. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _He shook his head.

Trying to shake it off, he walked into the house and jogged up to the bathroom. He needed a nice, long shower to calm him down. He couldn't deny that he'd been feeling rather jumpy lately as if something was crawling beneath his skin. He stripped off his clothing and stepped into the hot shower, letting the water relax his well-toned muscles. Underneath all that baggy clothes was a very well sculped body. He didn't show it but he took pride in the fact that he was far more agile and built than the rest of his male classmates. But it had always been that way. He'd always been better at sports or anything athletic; the others couldn't even compete with him.

Yami froze when he heard a howl in the distance. For a second, he felt his muscles recoil, ready to strike. He really hated wolves...feared them actually. He thought they were responsible for his parents' death. He had to bite back a growl that threatened to escape his throat again. He winced when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, "Ah...fuck.." He groaned.

He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, quickly wrapping himself with a towel and went straight to his room to put some clothes on. The cold air pricked his skin, making him shiver but he felt comfortable once he was all nice and cozy in a long black sleeve shirt and gray sweatpants.

Yami sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the picture frame sitting atop his night stand. In the frame was a picture of his once happy family. He was five at the time the photo was taken. His father carried him on his back and his mother clung lovingly onto his father's arm. Looking back at the picture brought back so man memories and made his heart ache.

He flinched when he felt something warm fall on his cheek. He lifted his hand to his face and brushed it off. A tiny, crystal-like drop clung to his finger, surprising him. Ever since that tragic day five years ago, he did this best to conceal his emotions and he'd done a good job at it. He wasn't one to shed a tear like this but for some reason the absence of his parents pained him more than usual.

No matter how much time passed, he'd never get over the loss of his parents like people told him he would. His parents meant _everything _to him and he loved him more than anything. They were always there to love him, take care of him, and support him. They understood him better than anyone else. Imagine having all of that and then suddenly having it snatched away from you, that was Yami's pain now.

He felt back against his bed and stared at the the cloudy, gray sky through his sunroof. _Mother...father...I miss you so…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yugi<strong>

Yugi quickly drove down the road and turned into the driveway, parking the bike out in front. He wasted no time and ran into the house, not really bothering to use his human speed. He didn't need to pick up on his scent to know where Seto was. He just went to his room. Yugi hesitated to knof when he smelled another wolf with him. He figured it was probably Joey, Seto's mate. Heat flooded into Yugi's cheeks when he realized what the two were probably doing.

It was normal of course to do those things with your mate but he still couldn't help but be embarrassed. He knew that mated couples tended to do those _things _very often. The desire was strong, too strong to ignore and the more you fought it, the stronger it became. He almost felt bad for interrupting but there were more important matters to attend to. With a heavy sigh, he knocked on the door. _Sorry to ruin your lovefest, guys... _"A little busy here!" Seto called out.

"Seto...it's me, Yugi. We need to talk."

"Yugi? I'll be right there. Just give me a minute."

Yugi heard him zip up his pants and the playful chuckle from Joey. And then the door opened, revealing a half-naked, disheveled Seto, "Having a little fun, are we?" Yugi teased.

"You know how it is…"

"Yeah, I do. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you that there's a new wolf. By his scent, I think he's going to change on the night of the full moon."

"That's exactly a week from now. Who is this boy? And why do you smell like a Royal?" Seto's eyes darkened.

"Had class with one. But don't worry, I can handle him. The wolf...I don't know. His scent is strong and the power he radiates...it's unlike anything I've ever felt before."

"What's his name?"

"Yami Sennen...he-"

He was cut off when Seto grabbed his shoulders and stared intensely into his eyes.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Did you say Sennen?"

"Yes...why? What's wrong? Is he a threat to us? I'll be more than happy to do some asskicking."

But Seto shook his head, "No. Yugi, you need to watch over him...protect him. You need to make sure he's safe."

"What? Why? Why me?"

"He's a SENNEN. His family ruled this territory long before my father, and long before my brother. They were a powerful family of werewolves. His father was a top Alpha male and his mother was a top Alpha female. THey were both strong and very wise wolves. However, they gave up their wolf lives when they had their first child so that he could grow up normally. They were trying to protect him from the dangerous world but they were murdered…"

"By who?"

"Royals. The same Royals that killed Mai and Valon... it happened a week prior to their deaths. Mai saw the boy and wanted to help but he couldn't because she and Valon had made a promise not to intervene. And then those Royals came after you… you meant a lot to Mai, you meant far too much to her to lose."

"She shouldn't have protected me. I know I was just the sad child she and Valon took in because no one else wanted me. They didn't deserve to die...and they shouldn't have gave their lives for me like that. They should've just let me die…"

Yugi was shocked when Seto grabbed him again and shoved him against the wall, his piercing blue eyes wild and furious. "Don't _ever _think such things again. They loved you like family, like their own sibling. You were everything to them. Everything to Mai. If not, she wouldn't have taken you in and she never would have saved you. You may be a Halfling Yugi, but you're far more powerful than you think."

"I-I…"

"So, please...watch over the boy. The changing process is going to start soon. He's going to be vulnerable and confused. Take care of him and bring him here when you think he's ready. He's not going to like the truth very much."

"Why's that?"

"He's the very thing that he fears most."


	3. Chapter 3

Tashi: MAN! I am on a roll tonight! Hehehe. Please ENJOY! Review/favorite/follow! THANK YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI<strong>

The next day was like Hell for Yugi. The entire time, he spent the day looking after Yami. he felt as he he was babysitting the boy. He didn't understand why he needed protection when Yami was about ten times stronger than him. He was more than capable of taking care of himslef but he trusted Seto.

In English, Yugi struggled to get to know him. Talking to Yami was no easy task. He just didn't feel comfortable around him but he forced himself to be "friendly". "Hey, Sennen." He smiled slightly as he sat next to him.

"You're actually speaking to me today? Did you hit your head or something."

"Perfectly fine." _Asshole._

"You seem happier today. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. How have you been?"

"The same. Not much changes in a day but-" Yami abruptly stopped and suddenly winced, pressing his fingers to his temples.

Yugi looked at him with pity. He felt a little bad for the guy. He knew that the headaches were only the start of the process. There was much worse to come. "You alright there, Sennen?"

"Y-yeah. I've just been feeling a little weird. How've you been, Mutou?"

"Just peachy." Yugi mumbled, "Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I was hoping we could start over."

Yami chuckled, a low rumble in in his chest.. "You've must've really hit your head, huh?"

"I'm serious. I feel bad for the way I treated your earlier. It wasn't right and I shouldn't have been such an ass. So, I'm s-sorry." Yugi bit his lip and played with the hem of his hoodie.

"You really mean that?"

"I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't mean it. I just think we could be good friends." Yugi knew he was lying straight through his teeth.

"You and me friends? Now you're just talking gibberish, Mutou."

"It's no joke, Sennen. I don't really know anyone in this school and it would be nice to have at least one person to talk to. One person that doesn't judge me because I'm different."

Yami's eyes shot back to his. There was much confuson and uncertainty in his stare. Yugi knew how he felt. Yami was different from everyone else and he was much the same. Yugi knew what most of the school thought of Yami...what most of the town thought of him. They weren't very pleasant thoughts but he knew how it felt to be judged and how it felt to be treated like a monster. But he didn't want to push him, "I mean, you don't have to agree with me. I completely understand. I was an ass to you and you probably think i'm sort of psychopath. I wouldn't even be friend with me."

He flinched when he felt a hand on his arm. Yugi looked back at Yami and saw the utmost sincerety in his eyes. The way he stared at him was so intense it made his stomach knot.

"I'm willing to try. I don't think you're an ass...just misunderstood and I can understand that. I don't normally do this but I'm willing to make an exception for you. I know that you and I aren't much different."

Yugi managed a smile. They really weren't much different from each other. In fact, there was hardly a difference at all. "Friends?" He held his hand out.

"Friends."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yami<strong>

Yami found it unusual that Yugi had asked him to be friends but he felt relieved nonetheless. When Yugi mentioned that he was different and that people judged him because of that, he nearly broke down. He shared Yugi's pain all too well. He didn't typically make friends with people but he felt like he could trust Yugi.

"So, Mutou, tell me about yourself."

"There's really not much to tell…"

"Aw...come on. There must be some sort of backstory for you I can't imagine you having a boring life. You seem rather...interesting."

"Interesting? Yugi arched a brow, "Hardly. I don't have a really exciting life. I mean, I spent most of my life in an orphan edge until I was ten and then I was finally adopted by this really great woman. She and her husband took really good care of me and they treated me well. Their family was very welcoming unlike the people I knew at the orphan edge. Unfortunately, they died five years ago. Now I just live with their brother and their large family."

"What happened to your birth parents? I mean, if you don't mind me asking." Yami was trying to be careful with Yugi. He knew that if he said something wrong, the latter could possibly snap.

"I don't know who my birth parents are. I guess they just didn't want me."

"Well, I guess that's a little better than having a family and then that being taken away from you."

Yugi looked over at Yami.

Yami knew he was leaving himself very vulnerable at the moment but he didn't seem to care. Something about Yugi made him want to share everything about himself.

"I know about what happened to your parents. I'm really sorry about what happened." Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled bitterly, "Yeah, me, too. It sucks even more when people think you're the reason for their deaths."

"Well, I know better. And I know you would never do such a thing. I don't believe it was you."

Yami looked at him, a glint of hope in his eyes. Yugi was the first person to ever think that he wasn't a murder or psychopath. He began to feel his heart soften up inside. "You really think that? What if the rumors are true?"

"I don't think you'd ever harm the people you love. Behind his dark facade you hide behind, I know you're a good guy."

"You know, you're the first person to think such things about me."

"Like I said, I know what it's like to be judged...to be labeled as something than what you are. I know how it feels to be on the outside looking in. It's a lonely place and I think we both deserve better than that."

You're different from everyone else around here, Mutou. I like that."

"I should say the same for your, Sennen."

Yami smiled and winked. Never had he felt so comfortable around someone else before. He felt secure...normal. It felt like he had nothing to hide and he could be himself. He didn't feel like he was being judged. Yugi understood him and that made him feel all the more better.

* * *

><p>After school, Yami quickly left the school campus, wanting to get home as soon as possible. The entire day, he kept feeling a slight headache.<p>

He saw Yugi sitting on top of his motorcycle, texting someone. He waved to him as he drove by. Yugi smiled slightly and nodded.

During his drive home, his head started throbbing. There was this numbing pain in his skull. It made him dizzy and he felt like throwing up. He groaned as he pressed his fist to his forehead. "Fuck...what the hell is wrong with me?"

His vison started to blur as he continued to drive. Yami tried to focus on the road but everything seemed out of focus until he saw a figure standing a few yards in front of him. _SHIT! _He slammed onto the breaks, barely stopping in time. "What the fuck?" He growled.

There was a boy standing in the road. He wore all black and had pale skin, long black hair tied into a ponytail and a red bandana wrapped around his head, a few wavy strands peaking out from the bandana, and the deepest green eyes Yami had ever seen. And then the boy smiled, flashing sharp white fangs.

_Fuck…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yugi<strong>

He leaned against his motorcycle as he texted Seto. He was updating him on his status with Yami. Seto seemed pleased to find that he was doing a rather good hob in making friends, something Yugi did not do easily.

He snapped his head up suddenly when he picked up on a familair scent. _Vanilla…_ Yugi saw Yami pass him by in his car. He smiled and waved before going back to texting Seto.

Just as he was about to get on his bike, he sensed someone behind him. He spun around and saw Honda, wearing a smirk on his face. Yugi glared at him, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "Hello, Mutou."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. What I want to know is why a wolf is at our local high school…"

"Me? What about you, huh? You filthy little bloodsucker." Yugi bit back a growl.

"Whoa," Honda held his hands up, "There's no need to be hostile now. I was just merely curious. Are you a full wolf? Because you smell awfully delicious...almost human." He inhaled deeply, "Vanilla with a hint of cinnamon...I like it."

In a flash, Honda had Yugi pinned against the tee, away from the eyes of the students. Yugi growled and tried to push him off but he held onto him tighter, making him wince. Honda clicked his tongue and chuckled. "Resisting won't do you any good. Now, what are you reasons for being here? Is it because of Sennen? You seemed rather interested in him today."

"That's none of your fucking business, you parasite!"

Honda snarled and gripped onto the collar of Yugi's jacket, baring his fangs. "Watch your tongue, mutt! I'd be careful if I were you. You know us Royals aren't known for our patience."

"I'm very aware. So what? Are you going to kill me now?"

"I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to have a little fun." Yugi froze when he felt a pair of lips press against his neck. He hissed, wanting to fucking fear this bloodsucker apart but if he made the wrong move, Honda would kill him easily in this position.

"Mm...your scent is driving me fucking insane."

Yugi shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw, "Get the fuck off of me!" He gathered all his strength within him and concentrated on his body. He sent a shockwave straight to Honda, causing him to hiss and jump back, eyes furious.

His lips curled upward into a vicious snarl, "Fucking son of a bitch!"

"Stay the fuck away from me!"

Before Honda had the chance to move, Yugi focused on his feet, freezing him to the ground. Honda struggled against the ice but couldn't get out. Yugi took his opportunity to run. He hopped on his bike and sped out of the parking lot. Along the way, he smelled Yami...and then something else.

An almost animalistic growl tore through his throat as he kicked it up a gear and sped off into the direction Yami was in. His veins darkened and his eyes turned black, hostile and furious. "Fucking bastard!"

As he arrived upon the scene, he saw a Royal standing in front of Yami's car. He saw him about to walk to the driver's side but he arrived just in time and crashed right into the vampire, sending him flying backwards. He got off his bike and stomped toward the damned Royal, "Don't you fucking touch him!"

"Well, well, look what we have here. Nice to see you again, Rabbit."

"Get the fuck out of here, Otogi!"

"I'm not afraid of you. And I'm not here for you. I'm here for the Fledgling."

"Yeah, like Hell I'm letting that happen."

"We shall see."

Yugi whipped around to face Yami who was currently staring at him like he was insane, "M-Mutou? What the fuck?"

"Get out of here! NOW!"

Yugi's eyes glowered as he tapped into the car's system and sent Yami on his way, leaving him alone with Otogi. Otogi's hazel eyes turned burdungy, the color of thirst. Yugi's muscles coiled as he crouched down ,getting ready to attack.

In an instant, Otogi lunged at him, teeth bared, ready to sink into his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Tashi: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and I'm glad you all are liking the story so far. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review/favorite/follow! THANK YOU!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI<strong>

As soon as Otogi sprung, Yugi was ready to deflect his attack. He knew him all too well. He never changed his attack strategy, always went the easy way and went for the throat.

Just before Otogi could get a grasp on him, Yugi grabbed his arm and used his momentum against him, flipping him flat on his back. Otogi got back up in an instant and attempted to throw a punch but Yugi slapped his hand out of the way.

"Your speed improved, Rabbit. I'm impressed. Where'd you learn your moves from?" Otogi smirked.

"From the best."

"Aww, I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

In a flash, Yugi had Otogi by the throat. He tightened his hold on him, making the vampire gasp. He clawed at his hand but Yugi wasn't letting go. "What do you want from the boy?" Yugi hissed.

"He has power. You know us Royals and wanting power."

"Stay away from him!" Yugi snarled, "If you so much as breathe on him, I'll fucking tear you apart!"

Otogi merely chuckled. Suddenly, he turned into black smoke and reappeared behind Yugi, his arm wrapped tightly around his neck, in a choke hold. "It's like you don't know me at all, Rabbit. I'm hurt."

"Get off of me!" Yugi struggled against him.

"Struggling won't do you any good. Just let me have the boy and I'll let you live."

"Not a fucking chance!"

Yugi elbowed Otogi's ribs and grabbed him, throwing him over his head. Otogi's body hit the pavement with a loud cracking soun. He growled and vanished into a cloud of smoke again.

Yugi scanned the road, searching for him, trying to anticipate his next move. He felt a cold brush of air against his neck and instinctively swung his arm around to punch him but he wasn't there.

"Catch me if you can, Rabbit." He heard a faint whisper.

"Fucking Otogi!"

Yugi got on his motorcycle and sped off down the road. He needed to make sure Yami was safe. He knew that his scent would be more profound now that the transformation process was starting. He followed his scent to a small community, to a house at the end of the street. It was a large, white, two-story home with what used to be a nice Asian style garden in the front but it seemed as if all the plants had died, leaving only weeds.

He parked his bike and followed the scent trail to the back of the house where he found Yami sitting in his garage, head on his knees. He was shaking. Yugi quickly went over to him and touched his shoulders gentle. Yami jumped and crawled away from him. "M-Mutou! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you, Sennen. You alright?"

"No...I-I don't know what's wrong with me. My head feels like it's going to explode." Yami grimaed and tugged at his hair.

"Come on. Let's get you inside."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and lifted him up effortlessly. Yami looked at him with amazement and shock. Yugi just rolled his eyes and went inside the house. Carefully, he set Yami down on the couch.

Yami groaned as he fell back against the couch, "Hey, you think you can grab me a Tylenol from the bathroom cabinent?"

_Yeah...like that will help. _"Sure, Where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs to the right."

"Gotcha."

Yugi hurried upstairs and went to the bathroom, digging through the cabinent above the sink. He grabbed the extra strength Tylenol and went back downstairs to check on Yami. However, when he get there, Yami was no longer there. "Sennen?"

No answer.

With a groan, he searched the entire downstairs area but couldn't find him. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes, channeling his inner wolf. He concentrated on locating Yami's scent and heartbeat. His ability could stretch for a good twenty miles before he lost connection. His eyes flashed open when he finally located him in the forest. "Fuck…"

He bolted out of the house, not bothering to use his human speed and ran into the forest, following Yami's distinct scent trail. He jumped upon the low branches of the trees as he ran, hardly making a sound as he gracefully made his way though the forest. "_Time's running out, Rabbit. You better hurry."_

"Otogi! You fucking bastard!"

His heart raced as he picked up his speed, everything passing him by in a blur as he swiftly dodged the trees and giant boulders. He stopped when the scent trail ended. Yugi looked around the forest but saw no one. But he knew better. "Show yourself, you fucking coward!" Yugi growled.

"You know, for a pretty boy, you have a pretty foul mouth."

Otogi's voice came from behind but no one was there. Yugi could faintly pick up on his movements as he disappeared and reappeared all around him. Otogi was fast, he gave him that but there was no way in hell he was letting this bloodsucking leech get the best of him. "Come out, you bastard!"

Otogi appeared beside him and Yugi turned only to find him smirking at him with Yami knocked unconscious at his side. Yugi heard Yami's faint heartbeat so he knew he was still alive at least. "Otogi, I swear if you hurt him, I will tear you fucking head off!"

"So violent these days, Rabbit. What happened to you?" He chuckled, making Yugi's blood boil.

"Let him go."

"Or what? I think I have the upper hand here, Mutou."

Otogi smirked, tilted Yami's head to the side, fangs bared. Yugi felt heat building in the palm of his hand and clenched his jaw. "I said….Let. Him. Go."

A ball of fire appeared in his hands as his anger flared. Otogi was slightly taken aback, "This is new. Since when could you summon fire? I'm impressed."

"Enough talk!"

Without much though, he threw the fireball of Otogi but he just turned into smoke and vanished, leaving Yami behind. Yugi flashed over to him and caught him just before he hit the ground. He snapped hish ead up and saw Otogi standing on a tree branch, that infamous smirk plastered on his face. "Catch you later, Rabbit. I'll be back." He winked before disappearing.

Yugi looked down at the unconscious Yami and sighed, "You are a lot of trouble, Sennen…"

* * *

><p><strong>YAMI <strong>

'_**Mother! Father!' He cried as he saw his dead parents on the ground. He looked up to find a pair of eyes staring back him, a sillouette of a large animal. A wolf. **_

Yami startled and woke up, gasping for air, drenched in a cold sweat. He lookeda round the room and realized he was in his living room, with a warm fire crackling in the fireplace.

He looked up at the clock above the television and realized it was exactly midnight. He didn't even remember falling asleep. All he could remember was...Yugi!

His mind instantly went to him. He remembered driving and then being stopped by a mysterious boy and then Yugi came out of nowhere and fought with him. And then he remember Yugi's eyes...they _glowed_ and then suddenly he found himself at home.

Yami shook his head. He didn't want to believe all that actually happened. He tried to convince himself that it was all just a nightmare and nothing more. Yet, in the back of his mind, he knew it had happened and that Yugi was not the boy he thought he knew.

As he sat up on from the couch, he was entranced by the scent of something rather delicious and savory. He got off the couch and wandered into his kitchen. On the table was a beautiful piece of New York Steak and a giant bottle of A1 steak sauce. The sight made Yami's mouth water.

Siting down, he noticed a note tucked beneath the plate. He quickly pulled it out and opened it. There was a faint aroma of vanilla with a hint of cinnamon that lingered on the note.

**Sennen,**

**I know you're probably confused right now due to the events that transpired yesterday. I will explain everything to you when you're ready. **

**P.S. I made you some steak. I know you'll be needing it. Enjoy.**

**~Mutou **

Yami's brows furrowed as he read the note. It made him feel uneasy knowing everything actually happened. But he snapped out of it when his stomach growled. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the fork and knife. _Well...no sense in this going to waste. Thanks, Mutou._

After dinner, Yami washed his dishes and jogged upstairs to get ready for bed. His limbs ached and his headache was slowly returning. With a groan, he jumped into his bed and wrapped himself up in several layers of blankets.

He opened his eyes and stared out the sunroof. The sky was lit by a silvery half-moon and trillions of twinkling stars. In the far distance, he heard the sound of a wolf howl, making him shiver. The sound as so eerie and haunting that it gave him goosebumps.

And then the headaches returned. He groaned and pressed his hands against his head. He reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get medicine out of the cabinent. As he closed the door, he was startled by the reflection in the mirror.

He gasped and jumped back, hitting the bathroom closet and dropping the container of pills on the floor. He slid onto the ground, tugging at his hair as he tried to recollect himself. He tightly shut his eyes and shook his head, trying to erase the image from his mind. _Fuck...it's all in your head, Yami. It's not real. You've just had a rough day. _He told himself.

Yami stood up shakily and braced himself on the bathroom sink. He looked up at the mirror again but only saw his normal self staring back at him. He let out a sigh of relief and raked his fingers through his disheveled hair. _Frick...I could've sworn I saw… _He shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

The boy he thought he saw in the mirror scared him to death. It was him but it didn't look like him...the eyes...those unusually bright crimson eyes...they were his but…._not, _and the sharp canines…

He splashed some cold water on his face and went back to his room after taking the medicine. His heart rate was faster than normal and the smell of the forest was much more overpowering. The scent of pine and wet soil made his nose wrinkle but he couldn't help but feel content...and then there was the faint smell of vanilla and cinnamon.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep, unaware of the pair of eyes watching him through the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Tashi: YAY FOR UPDATES! Drama goes down in this chap! Beware! And thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. :) I means a lot to me. Anyway, please ENJOY! THANK YOU!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

Yami groaned as he got out of bed. He jumped when he heard the sound of thunder over his house. He opened the curtains and saw that it was storming heavily outside, the sky an ominous dark gray. _Perfect….just fucking perfect._

He threw off his blankets and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. His muscles ached all over and his head was buzzing, making him slightly irritable.

He got out of his shower and quickly dried himself off and yanked on his jeans and a long black shirt. Seeing at the rain wasn't going to stop any time soon, he threw on a heavy black hoodie and jogged to the garage to his car. He put the keys into the ignition and sped off to school.

The rain beat down on the room of his car heavily as he drove down the street to school. The thunder seemed louder than usual. It hurt his ears and his headache intensified. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as the pain increased. He gritted his teeth together as he turned into the school parking lot. As he got out of his car, he pulled up his hood an dashed into the school to get out of the rain.

The voices of the students seemed to swirl around in his head, on top of other distinct noises that only seemed to give raise to his temper. It seemed he was touchier today than normal. He almost punched a student out for accidentally bumping into him in the halls and nearly growled at people if he heard them talking about him. _Fuck….calm down, Yami…_

Just as he was about to walk into the classroom, he picked up on the scent of vanilla. His mind automatically flashed to Yugi. He had some questions for the boy. He walked through the door but was disappointed when he found that he wasn't there. Instead, there was another boy in his seat. The boy had long white hair and dark brown eyes. Yami walked over to his desk and sat down and looked at the unknown boy in annoyance. Who the hell was this guy? And why the fuck was he in Yugi's seat? For some reason, Yami was feeling territorial over something that wasn't even his territory...but Yugi's.

He tried to ignore it and put his head down. Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He lifted his head and semi glared at the boy, "What do you want?"

"You must be Yami Sennen. I guess Yugi was right when he said you were moody."

"You know him? Do you know where he is?"

"He's busy today so he won't make it to school. He asked me to fill in for him and take not or something. I'm Ryou Bakura. We live together."

Yami nodded slowly, "Where is he? I mean, what's so important that he's missing school?"

"He'll probably tell you later. But let's just say he has some personal problems to attend to. So, Snappy, tell me about yourself."

"Excuse me? Snappy? What about you, Snowflake?"

Ryou merely scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Is that the best you get? Anyway, how do you feel today? Yugi told me you had a rough day yesterday."

"I'm fine...I think. I wanted to talk to him today actually. I was hoping he'd be here."

"Sorry to disappoint. He'll be back tomorrow maybe. And whether he'll answer your questions...we'll that's debatable. He's not a very open book, if you haven't noticed."

"I have, actually. But that boy…"

"Ryuji Otogi…don't mess with him. He's dangerous. Even Yugi has trouble when it comes to him. Yugi's strong but he has an advantage over him."

"Why is that?"

Ryou just smirked making Yami slightly irritated. "I'll let Yugi tell you about their...history."

_History? What the fuck is their history? _Yami felt his anger spike even though he had no idea the reason behind it. His chest felt heavy and his body started to heat up.

Ryou noticed frost building on the window due to Yami's inner turmoil and sighed before waving his hand discreetly, making the ice disappear. "Calm down. It's dangerous to let your emotions control you. You're in a too fragile state right now..."

"What do you mean?"

"Shit...I-I can't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself or maybe Yugi will explain everything although I wouldn't hold your breath. Look, it's difficult to talk about because you wouldn't understand and well...now is probably not the best time to tell you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Before Ryou could respond, the bell rang and he immediately went into his own little world, ignoring the burning gaze of Yami. He wanted answered and he wanted to know what they were hiding from him. He _hated _it when people kept secrets from him. It made him impatient and annoyed. _Fucking hell! _His hands clenched into fists, turning his knuckles white.

His irritation rose so much so that he could hear his heart beat ringing in his ears, everything around him turned into a blur and the noises seemed distorted and much too loud. He clenched his jaw and buried his face in his palms. He felt like tearing his hair out. It was like he was a bomb on the verge of exploding.

"Yami Sennen."

_Shut up…_

"Yami!"

_Fucking shut up!_

"Yami Sennen!"

"WHAT?!" Yami growled as he snapped his head up. His vision cleared up momentarily and that's when he noticed that all eyes were on him, including the teacher's. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him with much annoyance.

Yami hung his head low in shame. It was bad enough people thought he was a murderer and a psycho and now they were probably gonna assume he had anger management issues. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He apologized, eyes closed.

"That's quite alright. Yami, are you alright? You don't look very well."

"I'm fine...just tired…"

"Would you like to go to the nurses office?"

"No, it's fine."

The last thing he wanted to do was go to the nurses office where it reeked up antiseptic. The smell always made his stomach churn.

"I'll take him to the nurse."

Yami looked up and saw it was one of Vivian's stupid cheerleading friends… Miho. He rolled his eyes. _Great...great…_ He'd rather suffer in class then be escorted by fucking Miho.

"That's very nice of you, Miho. Yami, please go with Miho."

"I'd really rather not."

"Yami, go. Now. Or do I have to call the nurse to come and fetch you herself?"

"No...I'll just go on my own, thanks."

Yami got up and walked out of the classroom but not before he felt a pair of arms cling to his. He stopped walking and turned to the shirt blue haired girl, "Can I help you?"

"No, but I'd like to help you. You know, I don't care if you're a killer. You're hot."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah. The whole badass, mysterious image is totally sexy. You're sexy."

Before Yami could even process what was happening, he was pinned to the lockers and Miho's lips were attacking his eyes. His eyes widened and his temperature rose. He had never kissed a girl in his life, didn't even feel an attraction to them and suddenly this annoying bitch was taking advantage of him. "Get. Off. Of. Me." He grunted.

"Don't fight it, babe. I've always wanted you."

He growled and pushed her off of him harshly, wiping his lips furiously, "Don't you EVER fucking do that again?"

"Why not? You didn't enjoy it?

"Stay the fuck away from me! You're fucking crazy!"

Yami took the opportunity to run out of the school. He didn't want to stay there any longer. There was too much going on and he felt like he was going to lose it and actually kill everyone on campus. He hastily got into his car and drove off, the rain still pouring down like a waterfall. He made it home in less than five minutes and parked his car.

He went into his house and plopped down on the couch. He just wasn't himself at the moment and he felt like there was something inside him wanting to get out...it frightened him but he tried to keep his cool. He shut his eyes for a few minutes, trying to get ahold of himself. His body shook as if he was developing a fever but he felt no chills or heat. It was as if he was having a mini seizure.

_Fuck fuck FUCK!_

The room started spinning and his ears picked up on everything outside from the sound of thunder, to the horns honking on the highway, and he could even hear the sound of people shouting and talking. They all seemed to blend together making it hard to decipher sounds. And then everything went silent except for a loud, ear splitting howl. The first thing that came to his mind...was Yugi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI<strong>

Yugi panted as he ran through the forest. For the past couple of hours he'd been chasing around the new wolves, trying to lead them to the pack. It was no easy task trying to handle them. They had no human conscience and therefore it was hard to get them what he wanted to do. Most of them tried to attack him but he was quick and fought them off, careful not to hurt the.

On top of everything else, it was raining cats and dogs. His clothes was drenched and stained with blood and mud. HIs hair was a complete rats nest and his shirt was nearly torn to shreds. He was lucky to have a jacket on him. As he was stalking some of the wolves, his phone rang. He quickly pulled it out and answered it. "I'm kind of preoccupied right now. So make this fast."

"Yugi? It's Ryou. We have a problem"

"What?"

"Your little buddy, Sennen, made quite a scene in class today. His temper is flaring and his power...it's growing. He's giving off an aura that is almost abnormal. He's incredibly powerful, Yugi...and dangerous. I think he could be a great threat to the pack if he isn't trained properly."

"I already knew he was powerful. He's a future Alpha. I'll talk to him later but right now I'm trying to round up some wolves."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Yugi hung up his phone and went back to his duties. He found one large dark brown wolf with lighter brown-tipped ears and light brown eyes. Jaden.. He carefully made his way over to him as he cowered in front of a tree. Yugi kneeled down, his hand out in front of him cautiously. "Don't worry, Jaden. I'm not going to hurt you."

The wolf whined as he scooted further back against the tree. Yugi turned around when he heard a low growl behind him. This wolf was a dark dark gray fur and white underbelly with sharp blue-violet eyes. Yusei, Jaden's mate. He glanced back and forth between the two wolves, trying not to make any sudden movements that might set them off. "Jaden...Yusei...it's me. Yugi. You know me. Come on, I know you're in there. Don't let the wolf control you. Come back."

Their glowing eyes died down, indicating that their human self was in control again. Yusei hung his head low as he sat on his hind legs. Yugi knew this meant he was sorry. "It's okay. Now, we need to get you both to the pack."

The two wolves followed Yugi as he led them deeper into the forest safe from humans. Seto, in his wolf form, lean, and dark brown, nodded to Yugi as he saw them approach. Yusei and Jaden bowed their heads and dashed off with Seto.

Yugi sighed in relief as he walked back home, tired and exhausted from rounding those two up. They could be a real pain when they shifted sometimes.

As he was walking, he was blind-sided by a large black wolf. Reacting quickly, he kicked the wolf off of him and fled. However, the wolf was faster than he thought. It chased after him with a speed that matched his. The next thing he knew, he was pinned onto the pushy forest floor beneath the wolf. His body froze in shock when he felt a sharp, searing pain in his shoulder. And then he let out the most blood-curdling scream, before growling, his fangs bared and eyes glowing. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

That's when he smelled Yami. He suddenly felt anxious. well, of course Yami would find him. His sense were much more enhanced by now. He arrived in mere minutes, his eyes wide in shock and somewhat anger. "MUTOU!"

"Sennen, get out of here!"

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Yami snarled, his voice echoing throughout the forest.

The wolf turned to Yami, growling. Yugi pushed himself up and clutched his heavily bleeding shoulder. He knew the wolf was challenging Yami but he had faith in the Fledgling. He winced as he fell onto his hands. Yugi looked up at Yami, noticing the glowing fire-like eyes, the darkened veins beneath Yami's pale skin.

"Get away from him." Yami's eyes locked on the wolf's.

The wolf snarled back in reply.

"I said...get away!"

This time his voice was filled with much more authority. The wolf whimpered and stepped back, bowing his head before taking off into the bushes. Yami rushed over to Yugi's side and helped him stand. Yugi yelped in pain.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing, fighting with a wild animal?" Yami hissed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Come one, we have to get you to the hospital."

Yugi clutched onto the collar and pulled him back down. "No. No hospitals. I need to get home."

"You're out of your fucking mind, Mutou! You're going to bleed to death or get rabies!"

"No, I won't. Please...hospitals...no...good…" His vision was starting to fade and everything seemed to be growing distant. And then he fell into the darkness…his head lolled back and his body went limp in Yami's arms.

"YUGI!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

Yami was in a full on panic, trying to figure out what to do with Yugi. A part of him wanted to take him to the hospital but the other part of him didn't want to have to face his wrath for going against his wishes. In the end, he ended up taking Yugi back to his house to stop the bleeding.

He tore up an old towel and wrapped it around Yugi's shoulder. As he pulled away, his fingers brushed against Yugi's flushed cheek. He flinched feeling an immense amount of heat radiating from his cheek. He frowned and gently touched Yugi's forehead and gasped, withdrawing his hand.

_Fuck! He's burning up!_

Yami quickly got off the couch and grabbed a cool towel and rushed back to the couch. He carefully dabbed Yugi's forehead, wiping the beads of sweat that were beginning to form. Not only that but he seemed to be shaking now, his body even hotter than before. Yami laid the towel to rest on Yugi's forehead and stepped away, combing his fingers through his hair. He was literally going out of his mind, worrying over Yugi. The last thing he wanted was for him to die on his couch. _Fuck, what do I do? Shit. Shit. SHIT!_

"No...don't go…"

Yami snapped his head back to Yugi and furrowed his brows. He took a step closer. Yugi's eyes were shut tightly, his breath ragged and shallow. "No...Mai...don't…don't go...please…"

_Who is Mai? _Yami thought to himself. Suddenly, his entire body went rigid when he sensed someone watching. He looked over his shoulder and saw a large light gray wolf with dark, dark brown eyes, Almost like Ryou's but darker, more sinister. Yami felt his anxiety shoot up upon seeing the wolf. It didn't seem like much of a threat but seeing the damn animal was enough to strike fear into his heart.

Behind him, he heard Yugi mumbling again. Yami leaned in closer. "Ba..ku..ra…"

Yami heard the wolf tap against the glass. He could see the hidden intelligence in the wolf's eyes and noticed the wolf's gaze was directed at Yugi. His human instincts were screaming at him to shoot the wolf but instead he walked over to the door and let the wolf in, as if under a spell. The wolf then bowed and entered the house cautiously.

Yami followed the wolf over to Yugi and saw it sit in front of the couch. Despite it being a wolf animal, it acted so...human.

"Can you help him?" Yami asked and grimaced, _Am I really talking to a fucking wolf?_

Much to his suprise the wolf seemed to understand and nodded. It the nudged Yugi's pocket where his phone was. Yami raised a brow and pulled out the phone. He turned it on and dialed the most recent number that called Yugi. The person picked up after the first ring. "Hello? Yugi?" _Ryou?_

"Hey, Snowflake it's me, Yami. I have Yugi here at my house...he's badly injured. He got attacked by a wolf."

"Fucking what?! Bloody hell! I'll be right there."

"Wait, don't you need my add-"

Before he could go on, the line went dead. Yami tucked the phone back into Yugi's pocket and sat down, silently observing the wolf and Yugi. He felt a connection between the two but he just couldn't understand it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He quickly walked over and opened it. Ryou came in and hurriedly made his way to Yugi was still unconscious and shaking. He looked over to the wolf and kneeled down to pet it and then softly kissed its head. The wolf purred.

_What the fuck? _Yami blinked, shocked by the casualness between Ryou and the wolf.

"How long has it been since he was bitten?"

"I don't know...maybe ten, fifteen minutes?"

"Good, there's still time."

Yami watched at Ryou rummaged through his bag and pulled out a syringe, pushing the bottom up a little, causing some liquid to leak out.

"Is that a rabies shot?" Yami asked, eyeing the giant needle anxiously.

"Sure, let's go with that."

Ryou then stood and ripped the upper part Yugi's shirt, making Yami flinch and turn his head away. _Fucking hell! Did he have to do that? _

"Relax, Snappy."

"Fuck...what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it."

Ryou then plunged the needle into Yugi's shoulder and injected the blue liquid into him. Not a minute passed before Yugi's eyes shot open. A low growl rumbled in his chest and he pushed himself up, his eyes darting around the room, looking for any sort of threat. "Calm down, Yugi. It's Ryou."

Yugi's eyes died down and he groaned, palming his forehead. "What happened? Ryou? Bakura?" He looked at Ryou and then the wolf.

"Yami called me. He said you were attacked by a wolf. Who was it? Part of our pack?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. He didn't belong to us. He was rather large, smelled like an Alpha."

"Alpha? That can't be good. We can't have three alphas running around in this territory."

Yami shook his head as he tried to process everything they were saying. Alpha? Pack? It sounded as if they were…" Yes, Yami. We're wolves...and so are you." Ryou said seriously.

The next thing Yami knew, he was on his knees, his body going completely numb.

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI<strong>

Yugi glared at Ryou who just held his hands up in surrender. He shook his head and looked over at Yami. His eyes showed nothing but fear and confusion and he couldn't help but feel bad for him. He got off the couch and kneeled down beside him. "Great job, Ryou. You've completely devastated him."

"What? He was going to find out eventually. Besides, it's better that he find out now than later. He's going to change in a couple of days anyway, so why wait?

"I was waiting for him to figure out most of it himself, you know, so he doesn't have a meltdown!"

Yugi knew that Yami wouldn't take it well and there was no way in hell he was going to accept it so easily. He also knew that the truth would destroy him. How else would you react if you found out you were the thing you feared most? Yugi wanted to slowly ease Yami into the truth rather than dumping the full story on him all at once. Now, he was on the brink of having a nervous breakdown.

He gently placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. The latter flinched and looked at him as if he was anything but human. "Are you alright, Sennen?"

Yugi jumped when Yami started laughing hysterically. He knew that this was merely just a defense mechanism to avoid the inevitable truth. His eyes softened as he tried to help Yami stand up, "Sennen?"

"You're really funny, Snowflake! You almost had me there! AHAHAHAHAHA! That was a great joke!"

Yugi could see the utmost fear in his eyes despite that he was trying to play it off as a joke.

"I'm not joking, Snappy. I'm serious. It's what you are and what you've always been. And you're going to change soon. VERY soon. So, I suggest you figure out a plan on what to do."

"Seriously, you can stop now. My sides are ready to burst." Yami's voice was shaky.

"Yugi, tell him…" Ryou looked at Yugi for assistance.

Yugi just sighed and turned to Yami. His heart sank when he saw how desperate Yami looked. He knew Yami wanted him to tell him that this was just a nightmare, a joke, and none of this was real but he couldn't bring himself to lie to him. He deserved to know the truth about himself. "Let's...talk about this somewhere private."

Yami nodded and led Yugi up to his room. Yugi closed the door and sat next to him on his be.

"He was just joking, right? I mean, this is all just a little prank, right?" Yami yanked his fingers through his hair.

"Don't stress out about it. You'll make it worse. Ryou was telling the truth, Sennen. I know you're probably confused and scared but-"

"No...no! Just NO! There is no way in hell that I am a fucking wolf! You're lying to me!"

"I-I really wish I was...but it's true. Your parents were high ranked Alphas of this territory but when they had you, they gave up their titles and focused on raising you. They wanted you to have a normal human life because they knew that once you turned eighteen, you'd change."

Yugi pasued to watch Yami's expression go from confusion to anger. He knew it was a lot for Yami to take in. He closed his eyes and waited for the verbal abuse.

"You're fucking crazy! My parents were NOT some kind of Alphas or whatever the fuck you say they were! They were normal people with normal lives and I was their NORMAL son! The WOLVES are the ones that killed my parents!"

Yugi's temper suddenly rose. "The wolves didn't kill your parents!"

"If not them, then way? Tell me, Mutou! I would love to fucking know what other bull shit you want to tell me!"

"Bloodsuckers…" Yugi gritted his teeth.

Yami scoffed in disbelief, "Really now? You expect me to believe fucking vampires killed my parents? This isn't fucking _Twilight_, Mutou Get your head out of your ass and understand that!"

"No, YOU need to understand the reality of everything! Your parents were wolves, you're a wolf, and the fucking bloodsuckers killed them! That's just what it is!"

"How the fuck would you know?!"

"Because the vampires killed my sister!"

The room became deadly silent as they both stared at each other with glazing intensity in their stares. All that could be heard now was the sound of raindrops hitting the roof and thunder booming in the distance. Yami's anger slowly died down seeing the pain in Yugi's eyes, "They killed your sister?"

Yugi sighed and shook his head, "Not my real sister. I told you I was adopted from an orphan edge. That woman...was the closest thing I ever had to an older sister. Because of her, I was finally able to smile...because of her I finally didn't feel so alone...but then she was taken from me by those stupid Royals! She died the week after your parents died! She saw them...she saw you. Her and her mate."

Yugi looked up and saw the recognition flash in Yami's eyes. He knew that Yami remembered it. He watched in silence as Yami slumped back against the wall, grabbing fistfulls of his hair. Yugi hear his breathing hitch and his heartbeat pick up. He knew Yami was breaking down. "Sennen…."

"Please," Yami shook his head and shut his eyes, "Please just go…"

"Sennen…"

"I SAID TO FUCKING LEAVE!"

Yami stood up now, his crimson eyes blazing like that of fire in fury and pain. Yugi noticed his hands, clenched into tight fists, were shaking and tears were brimming his eyes, threatening to fall. He understood the pain and confusion. He went through his himself. Yami just needed time to digest everything. "Alright...I'll go. If you even need me, just call…"

Yugi slowly back out of the room and ran downstairs. He turned to Ryou and Bakura, now in his human form, and shook his head before running out of the house, back into the forest. He needed to be alone for a while. It'd been such a long time since he felt so many emotions coursing through him….it's been a long time since recalling his painful past.

He sat down on a fallen tree and hugged his knees to his chest, letting the rain drown out his emotions. He clutched his chest, hating the weak, helplessness he was feeling. He hated how his heart ached like this. _Damn it… _

His head snapped up at the sound of a twig snapping. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw a girl with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. Yugi gasped and stood from the tree and backed away. "Wh-what…?"

"Yu-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He stumbled back.

"Yugi!"

"Don't come near me!"

Yugi growled and bolted out of there, his heart racing and tears stinging his eyes, rain beating down on him harshly. He ran and ran...and ran until his legs finally gave out from beneath him and found himself at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. He fell to his knees and let out a strangled sob. He shut his eyes tightly and gripped onto his shirt above his heart. _Why…? Why are you back? Why did you come back? _

"Anzu…"


	6. Chapter 6

Tashi: Okay, so this chapter starts off a little angsty but I assure you it gets better. :) This chapter I mean...more emotions to come in the later chaps. :P Anyway, please enjoy and thank you so much for your support. Please review/favorite/follow!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI<strong>

Yugi swallowed hard, his breaths coming out in shallow gasps. He didn't understand. His mind was reeling with questions while his heart was in completely turmoil. Why...of all times did _she _have to come back? He clenched his jaw and roared, his voice echoing around him.

His chest heaved up and down as he tried to gather himself back together. How long had it been? Two years? Three? Since he last saw her...since she _left_. He shut his eyes tightly and inhaled sharply.

"Yugi…"

He whirled around, his eyes wide in terror. He gulped and took a step back, inching closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

Anzu shook her head frantically and took a cautious step toward him. Yugi growled and took another step back. "Wh-why are you back? Why did you come back?"

"I-I came to see you."

Yugi's widened even further before narrowing into slits. He wasn't buying it. "Cut the bullshit, Anzu. Why are you really back?"

"I'm telling the truth. I came back to see you again. I-I missed you."

Yugi shook his head, taking a few more steps back, teetering closer and closer to the edge. A strong gust of wind blew by, ruffling his hair and whipping his face. "Y-Yugi, just...just come away from the edge and we can talk about this. Please." Anzu pleaded.

"No. Stay away from me!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Yugi." Anzu started walking towards him and Yugi froze up, his muscles and joints locking in place, preventing him from leaving.

"I said stay away!" He shouted, glancing back, "I swear, if you come any closer, I'll jump."

"Yugi, please!"

"Enough! Just leave me alone! Go back to wherever the hell you came from!"

Tears spilled from Anzu's eyes as she continued to walk towards him, her steps slow and cautious.

The wind picked up speed, causing Yugi to lose his balance momentarily. Just when he stabilized himself, a strong gust knocked him off his feet, sending him flying over the edge. Anzu gasped and reached out for him, grasping his hand as he dangled from the cliff. "YUGI!"

Yugi looked at the rocky shore and the dark rough waters below before glancing back up at Anzu. He glared, "Let me go!"

"No! Yugi, listen to me! I'm sorry for leaving, I just-"

"Don't! Don't you start!"

"Please, Yugi! I'm so sorry. It was a mistake. I should've never left in the first place. I should've stayed here...with you."

Yugi's eyes softened for a moment before turning to cold stone again, "Anzu...you made your choice. You knew what you were doing and you chose to follow your own path. You left. That was your choice."

Anzu bit her trembling lip, holding onto Yugi for dear life, "Yugi, I'm sorry…"

"You should've never came back because...there is nothing for you here. You've lost everything. Including me."

"Yugi…" Pain flashed in those deep sapphire eyes.

"Leave. I never want to see your face again."

"No, Yugi-"

Yugi growled at her, fangs bared before using his other hand and yanking her off. And then he was free falling. Anzu screamed and tried to reach out for him again but she couldn't reach him.

He hit the rocks below, slamming hard against the sharp, jagged surface, cutting up his shirt and jeans. The waves crashed over him, sending an almost paralyzing chill through his body. But he wasn't about to die...not here. Not now. He pushed himself up, grunting in pain. Blood dripped from his head, mixing with the frigid water swirling around him.

He coughed violently, blood spilling from the corners of his mouth. He inhaled sharply, whimpering as he felt a burning sensation in his chest. _Damn it…._

Yugi stood up shakily, an arm pressed against his uneasy stomach. Bruises, cuts, and scars littered his body from head to toe but he didn't care. Hell, he just wanted to get away, far away from here. _Come on, Yugi! Damn it, move! _

He clenched his jaw tightly before flashing out of there, his legs carrying him to a familiar place beyond the forest to an open meadow. He collapsed onto his knees as he approached two large gravestones. During this Spring, this place was an abundance of colors of the various flowers and the lush green grass. But now, on the brink of Winter, everything was dead or dying.

Yugi raised a bloody palm to the stone and touched the cold surface. His heart clenched painfully as he read the name.

**Mai Valentine **

**In memory of a loving, friend, sister, and wife. **

**1986-2009**

_Five years...Mai. Five fucking years...I still don't fit in here. I need your guidance...I am lost. _Yugi hung his head low, his hand slipping from the stone, leaving a bloody hand print behind. His body shook as broken sobs escaped his lips. It wasn't enough to have Seto to guide him, he needed the voice of reason that got him through a difficult time in his life. He needed the person that pulled him out from the bottomless pit of despair, the one that shed some light in his ever dark days. Without her, he just couldn't deal with it. The load was getting too heavy for him to bear on his own.

Between school, dealing with the new wolves, and having to deal with who he was, it was too much. He put on a brave face everyday but inside, he felt like dying, shutting down again. It was a horrible place to be but it seemed he was slipping further and further away from everything else.

Hot tears rolled down his flushed cheeks and his shoulder shook. He couldn't hold back anymore no matter how hard he tried to keep it in.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yugi didn't need to look up to know who it was. He could already tell from the scent, pine and soil. He sighed and stood up, "I miss her too, Yugi. She was my step-sister but I loved her like my own."

"I need her back here, Seto. I mean, it's not that you're not doing a good job with the pack, it's just that Mai was the only person that understood me and stood by me. She kept me secure...sane."

"I know, Yugi. I know. But you know, she'd be proud to see how much you've grown. You've grown beautifully, strong and independent. You are far from weak and you are more powerful than you think. You're going to be a strong leader one day."

"Leader…?" Yugi stood up and turned to Seto. There was so much uncertainty in Yugi's eyes but Seto seemed confident, as always.

"There's Alpha blood in you, Yugi. Maybe when I'm gone…"

Yugi glared and yanked on Seto's collar, his eyes blazing with fear and anger, "Don't talk like that! You're not going anywhere! And I'm not taking over the damn pack!"

"I won't be around forever, Yugi. What if something were to happen to me tomorrow? Or the day after? Or maybe even a few years down the line? Then what? You're the only person I trust to lead the pack should something happen to me."

"Stop it. Nothing is going to happen to you. You're going to remain Alpha with Joey and you'll lead as always and I'll follow. Nothing is going to happen to you because I will protect you. Nothing will happen. Nothing."

Yugi wiped his tears and limped away. Seto sighed and looked at his fleeting figure, "You can't protect everyone, Yugi….sometimes...you have to let someone protect you, too.

Yugi stopped for a moment and closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists. He turned back slightly, "I don't need protection. As long as everyone is safe, I will be able to live with myself...protect myself."

"Can you? Will you ever let someone protect you, too?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he sighed and walked away, leaving Seto's question unanswered. But Seto knew the answer without having to hear it. .

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

'_Yes, Yami...we're wolves...and so are you."_

'_...she was taken from me by those stupid Royals! She died a week after you parents. She saw them...she saw you.'_

Yugi and Ryou's words kept swirling aroun in Yami's head. He curled himself into a ball against the wall, wanting the world to swallow him whole. He didn't know what life was anymore...not that he knew in the first place. He was even more confused now. Terrified. No matter how hard he tried to deny the fact that his family was not who he thought they were, he knew deep down that Yugi was right.

"Fuck…"

He pressed his balled fists to his forehead. All this supernatural crap was giving him a headache and made him feel a slight sense of betrayal from his parents. All this time he thought he was normal and thought his family was normal but it turned out they were the farthest thing from that. They were fucking mythological beasts! How could they keep this secret from him? How could they make him believe he was something he was not?

Yami stood up from the ground and picked up the picture frame from his nightstand. He stared at his deceased parents and sighed. "It's not true, right? This is all just one sick, cruel joke, right? Mother...father...please tell me this is a lie..._please_…" His jaw clenched as tears threatened to fall.

He wiped the dust that was starting to gather on the frame and placed it back on the table. With a sigh, he walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. His heart nearly lurched out of his chest upon seeing his reflection. Yami braced himself on the sink and shut his eyes, praying the image would go away. He took a deep breath again but was disappointed to find that it made to difference. His eyes...they'd always been an usual color being crimson but now...they were like rings of fire, glowing in the night...A reminder of the monster he was inside.

He glared at his reflection and growled before punching the mirror. The glass shattered into a million pieces all over the sink and floor as Yami's knuckles bled against the broken mirror. The sadness he had inside turned to anger...he was angry at his parents for lying to him, angry at Yugi for ever coming into his life and destroying it, angry at the fucking vampires that murdered his parents, and angry at himself for feeling this way.

Yami roughly slammed the bathroom door open, almost breaking it, and ran downstairs. He needed to get out of the damn house before he destroyed everything in sight. He opened the back door and stomped off into the forest. All he could see was red as he let everything out.

He tore shrubs out of the ground and threw it somewhere else, broke off branches from trees, and punches holes in the large pine trees, making them come crashing down with a loud BOOM.

Everything around him was slowly starting to die and wither away at his rage. He panted heavily and sunk to his knees before throwing his head back and roared at the raining sky. He punched the ground, causing it to shake and rumble. He startled when columns of rocks exploded from the ground around him. He glared at them and punched them with his bare hands, breaking them into pieces.

He fell onto his hands and knees, his entire body trembling. He stared at his hands and noticed how his veins darkened, running beneath his pale skin like ink. His nails had become sharper, thicker, looking more animal-like. Seeing it only made him angrier.

"FUCK! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! ARGHHHH!"

Yami was just about ready to tear his hair out. He was so frustrated, so angry. He shut his eyes again, wanting everything to just disappear. He didn't want this...he didn't ask for this. Had he been so horrible to deserve this fate? This curse? His muscles coiled uncontrollably and he felt the need to strike as he felt someone near him. He growled as he saw a faint figure approach him and fire erupted from the ground, encircling him. He flinched but did not move, too wrapped up in his anger to care at the moment.

He lifted his gaze up at the figure and saw a boy similar to Ryou, only his hair was a lot wilder and his eyes were colder, a dark brown. He watched as the boy tilted his head, as if observing him before his eyes scanned the flames. The boy waved his hand and soon enough the flames disappeared, leaving Yami vulnerable again.

He stood from the ground and took a step back, eyeing the mysterious boy in front of him. He waited for the boy to attack him or something but nothing happened. The white-haired male wore not expression on his face as he looked at Yami, his eyes something something that seemed to resemble pity.

"Who are you?" Yami snapped.

"My name is Bakura Necros. I was that wolf from earlier. Seto sent me to come find you to explain some things to you and to apologize for the trouble we've caused you."

"What do you want from me? Haven't _your _kind ruined my life enough?"

"My kind? Last I checked, it was your kind, too. You can't deny who you are, Sennen. Denying it will only hurt you more. Your parents were good people and their intentions were meant to keep you safe, not harm you. They made the right choice to keep this from you. You wouldn't have understood...you were too young then."

"Keep me safe? Protect me? They...they lied to me! They fucking lied to me! All this time, I've been living a lie!"

Bakura eyed Yami cautiously, "You have to see it from their side, Sennen. And I would really watch that rage if I were you."

Yami snapped his head up at Bakura and galred, "Why?"

"Because te more anger you have inside, the harder it is to control your inner wolf. If feeds off those emotions...if you keep this up, you'll change earlier than you're supposed to. Moreover, you'll lose your grip on your powers. Just now, if I hadn't been here, you would've burned down the entire forest with you power and your rage."

"What the fuck are you talking about? And change? I'm not going to fucking change! I'm going to find a cure for this shit and continued living my fucked up life!" Yami growled and pushed passed Bakura. He was in no mood to deal with this.

As he was walking away, his head started to throb and his chest suddenly felt heavy. He yelped when he felt a sharp pain in shot up his spin, radiating throughout his entire body as he fell to the ground. He clutched his stomach, feeling as if there was something inside him trying to claw its way out. "Fuck...what is this?"

"I told you. You're making your wolf more and more eager to get out. If you lose your temper, the wolf will show. You need to be strong and fight it until it's time for you to change. if you don't...you'll end up losing yourself."

"L-losing myself?"

Yami shakily picked himself off the ground and looked at Bakura who just nodded, "What do you mean I'll lose myelf?"

"It's very easy to slip off and lose your humanity. Your anger down that so you must control it. If you change in that state, you will lose yourself...you will lose everything."

"I can't lose what I don't have. I have nothing."

"You have much more than you think. Losing yourself hurts the most when you change," Bakura's expression turned grim, "You lose sense of who you are. Everything...all your memories….emotions of being human...all that will fade. If that happens, there's no going back and you will remain a wolf forever. The only way to come back from it, is to remember. Anger is an emotion that blinds, you can't think if you're in that state and therefore forget what and who you are. You will be lost...forever."

Yami shuddered at the last word. _Forever_. Just like he was doomed to suffer or that his parents were done forever. Anything that had to do with forever meant nothing good for him. He sighed and hung his head in defeat. There was really no denying it, was there? He had to admit it all...he had to accept his fate...who he was always will be. Because there was no escape…

He knelt down on his needs, his head bowed low, "Please help me...I-I can't do this alone."

"And you won't. We will help you get through this just like we have everyone else. As long as you follow our rules and listen to what we say, you'll be fine."

"Th-thank you."

Bakura knelt beside him and patted his shoulder, "Now, let's get you inside. We need to talk."

Yami nodded slowly and led Bakura back inside his house. He felt scared and anxious but he had to trust this boy. He had to trust that everything was going to be okay. And it was...wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Yami sat on the couch next to Bakura while Ryou, who had joined them a while go sat on the recliner next to the fireplace.<p>

Yami was trying to understand everything that was happening to him. It was just so hard for him to wrap his mind around this. He spent the last eighteen years thinking he was human after all. To find that all of this, all the myths and scary stories were true...well, it wasn't easy accepting it entirely.

He sighed and rested his head against his hands. All of this just seemed too hard to believe, "So, my parents were really killed by vampires…"

"Yes," Bakura nodded, "They're known as Royals for being pure blooded vampirs. They've been trying to detroy our kind for centuries now. There are only a few that are in legion with us but for the most part they hate us. We are the one thing that stands between them and slaughtering the entire human population. We are meant to protect the humans from them as well as from the Rogues, wolves that don't belong to pack and choose to wander alone."

"A-and you said we have to protect the humans...so, does that mean we're good?"

"Yes? You seem so surprised."

"It's just that...from the movies, I thought we were made for destruction and killing innocent people."

"You believe that movie bullshit? No, that goes against everything we stand for. We protect...no destroy. That is why it is very important that you don't let your humanity slip away. If you do, you'll end up as one of the Rogues."

"My parents used to do that?" Yami looked away to a picture of is parents above the fireplace.

"They were good people, so Seto tells me. Apprently, pretty damn good Alphas who took care of the pack and the humans. They saved lives. And now you can, too."

"Save...lives? But people think I'm a murderer. Saving them is something they'll least expect. They all hate me."

"Why do you care so much about what people think of you? People that don't even care about you? People that don't even know you. Their opinions shouldn't matter. What matters is what's in here." Bakura pointed to his heart, "Inside, you have a good heart...broken, yes...but still good."

"I really hope you're right."

"He is!" Ryou chimed in, "Besides, you'll have the best of the pack to make sure you keep your humanity. He's been doing is since he was adopted into our family. And I know he'll take care of you, too."

"Yugi?" Yami arched a brow, "He hates me…"

Ryou sighed, "I know Yugi can be...rough around the edges but he has a good heart. He's just like you, Yami. He has a broken heart but there's still good inside him. That's why he looks after everyone. I just wish he'd open up more. I miss the old him…"

"Yugi was open before?"

"Well more than now. He actually smiled and laughed. When Mai and Valon first brought him home, he was shy and timid. He stayed away from everyone and would always be by himself unless Mai was around. He only trusted her. But then, she softened him up and taught him to trust others. For a short period of time, he was happy. He would spend time with all of us and, man, his eyes would sparkle in a way that made you breathless. I tell you if Bakura wasn't my mate, I would've totally had Yugi."

Bakura growled a low growl and Ryou rolled his eyes, "You know I love you. I'm just stating a fact. Anyway, it was when Mai was murdered that he fell apart again. There was a time after that he was happy, he had...people...but I can't tell you the whole story. The thing is, Yami….Yugi is broken and in a lot of pain right now…"

"Well, it must've been nice seeing that side of him…"

Bakura and Ryou exchanged sad glances, "Yeah, it was. I really wish I could bring it back...but I can't. He won't let anyone in. And it scares me because I don't want him to sink back into the darkness he was in before...it was horrible, Yami. You should've seen how broken he was after Mai left and his...friends left…"

Yami turned away. He knew what Yugi was going through. He'd been stuck in the dark for the past five years, trying to pull himself out. He hated it. He hated feeling alone and broken. It was such a horrible place to be in. His parents were the only thing that brought him life and allowed him to see the light in every situation. When they were killed, all the color drained from his life and he could only see in black and white.

There was nothing...but now, maybe with Ryou and Bakura's help….Yugi's help, maybe he could repair himself. That was possible...right?

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI<strong>

For the past day, Yugi spent time alone in the small town outside of Domino where he grew up. He always came here whenever he felt the need to get away from everyone and everything. Being in the town brought back painful memories but it was all apart of his healing process. He'd allow himself to break down and build himself up again. It was the only way to make the pain bearable.

He walked over to the old park and sat on the swin. The town was dull and gray, a heavy layer of fog lingering over the town. He could barely see anything around him but that was fine. He hung his head low and let the tears fall upon the ground, letting go of all the pent up frustration. The wolf inside him howled, begging to be released but it never could be. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. _Mai...please help me...take the pain away…._

He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and his heart nearly stopped seeing Mai in front of him, wearing that same warm smile that put his heart at ease. His tears continued to fall. "M-Mai…" His voice shook.

"Why are you crying, Yugi? Come on, smile. Where's my warrior?"

"I-I'm not...I can't...I need you."

"You're my brave little warrior. You always have been. Be brave, Yugi. Stay strong."

Yugi blinked and Mai began to fade away into the fog. He reached his hand out to grab her, to stop her from leaving but his hand went straight through her as the wind picked up and whisked her away. "No...no...Mai, no! Please...please don't leave me! NO!" He cried, standing up from the swing, frantically searching the fog for her.

But she was gone. He was no longer with him…he was all alone again. Just like he'd always been. Alone. He sat on the ground and wrapped his arms around himself as he heaved heavy sobs. His lungs constricted as if the air had been knocked right out of him. His stomach knotted and his throat felt dry. It hurt more than usual. It hurt more than it should have.

'_You're my brave little warrior. You always have been. Be brave, Yugi. Stay strong.'_

Remembering Mai's words, he lifted his head up and inhaled deeply, pulling himself back together. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up numbly. He needed to be strong. He had to be strong for Mai. He had to be her brave little warrior she said he was. He let out a shaky breath of air and began walking back home.

With his mind clear and emotions let out, he was ready to go back.

He looked around the town one last time before dashing home. As he arrived at the house, he closed his eyes and inhaled, picking up on Yami's scent. His eyes darkened as he opened the door to the house.

_So, he's here, huh?_

He looked around the house but found no one downstairs. "Guys?"

in a matter of second, Ryou and Bakura appeared in the den, closely followed by Malik and Marik and then Jaden and Yusei. He nodded to them and bowed slightly. They all looked at each other and then back at Yugi in pity. He caught on and just shook his head. "Don't feel sorry for me. I'm fine. Jaden, Yusei, how are you? Did everything go well?"

"We're fine, Yugi. Thanks to you." Jaden smiled and hugged Yugi, causing him to stiffen.

"That's good to hear. What about the rest of you?"

"We're all fine, Yug. It's you we're worried about." Ryou stepped forward, "You look like you just clawed your way through Hell."

Yugi chuckled softly and shook his head, "I'm fine, really. There's no need to worry about me. I can tke care of myself. Where's Seto?"

"He's upstairs with Yami. They're going over some things. They should be down soo-"

Malik didn't even get to finish his sentence by the time Seto and Joey got downstairs. He looked at Yugi, giving him a meaningful look. He just sighed and looked down. Joey didn't hesitated and went over to hug him. He was a bit startled with the sudden physical contact but he stayed calm. His brows knit together before his arms slowly entwined around the blonde. "Don't be upset anymore, Yug'. Everything will be okay. I promise."

He just closed his eyes. _Will everything really be okay? _He let go of Joey, his eyes shifting to the side where Yami was standing awkwardly. Seto followed his gaze and clicked his tongue before gesturing over to him. Yugi sighed and walked over to Yami, who was trying to avoid his gaze..

"Hey." Yugi siad.

"H-hey…" Yami stuttered, still avoiding eye contact.

"Are you nervous or something?"

"What? Me? Nervous? Hardly."

"Why can't you look me in the eyes then?"

Yugi smirked but held his breath as Yami's eyes flickered to his. His eyes were a deep, mesmerizing crimson, pools of liquid ruby. He gulped and looked away to the side. However, he snapped his head back to him when he heard him chuckle.

"Who's nervous now, Mutou?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Nice to have you back, Sennen. So, seeing that you're here, I assume you've accepted the truth."

"I'm trying…" Yami sighed, "I really am."

"I know. And since you're a part of the pack now, you're family. Family sticks together so I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I will protect you like I do the others."

He saw the uneasiness in Yami's eyes but he made a promise to Mai that he'd be strong and protect the pack. He was the only one who could prevent them from losing their humanity and he was going to ensure that Yami kept his. "Don't be afraid. Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm around. Those damn Royals won't lay a hand on you. If they do, I'll tear them apart."

"It's not the Royals I'm worried about…"

"Then what is it?"

Yami shook his head, "Never. Thank you...for looking out for me. I'll try to make things easy for you. I won't be a burden."

"Hah! You were a burden the minute you walked into my life."

"HEY!"

"Why so serious, Sennen?" Yugi smirked slightly and brushed past him. Yami glared and went after him but Yugi ignored him.

"Hey! Mutou! Get your ass back here!"

"Nope! Peace out, Sennen!"

"Hey! HEY! DAMN IT!"

The others couldn't help but chuckle to themselves at their childlike behavior. Maybe...just maybe, things would get better with Yami around.


	7. Chapter 7

Tashi: WHEE! Double update! Hope you ENJOY! And thank you for your support. Please R&R! THANK YOU!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p><strong><span>YUGI<span>**

Yugi awoke with a massive headache the next morning. He massaged his head in attempt to nullify the pain but the pain never ceased. He groaned as he got out of be, clumsily making his way to the bathroom. His vision blurred as he walked out of his room and he ended up tripping over his own two feet, slamming against the wall.

Ryou and Malik were quick to respond. They ran out of their rooms and found Yugi slumped over against the wall. He was sweating heavily and his face was flustered. His heart beat pounded in his ears, making him feel off balance and sick.

"Yugi! Yugi! Shit, Malik! Get Seto!" Ryou dapped Yugi's forehead with a cool towel.

Malik nodded and quickly went to Seto's room, waking everyone else up in the process. Yusei, Jaden, Marik, Bakura, and Joey call came out of their rooms. Seto pushed past the others and kneeled in front of Yugi, looking over him with much concern. "Yugi, look at me...focus on me."

But Yugi couldn't focus. The room was spinning and it seemed like he was seeing double.

"Hey! Yugi Mutou! Do NOT do this to me! Look at me!"

"S-Seto...w-water...please…"

Ryou immediately disappeared and reappeared with a glass of water. Yugi's hand shook as he gulped the water down. He was hoping the water would cool his system down but it only made him feel hotter. He felt like his entire body was on fire! "Hot...so hot…"

"Marik, turn on the AC. NOW!" Seto ordered.

Marik went to the thermostat and turned down the temperature. He quickly threw on a thick sweater so as to avoid shifting. The cold air did little to cool Yugi's skin. in fact, he seemed to be overheating instead, making Seto worry more. He started to shake violently now as if he were going to change. Yugi felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and winced. Seto's brows furrowed and then then he glanced over to Yugi's shoulder.

"The bite…."

Seto ripped Yugi's long sleeve, revealing the bite wound from a few days ago. It had turned a purplish-bluish color around the wound. Seto's eyes widened and he quickly picked him up and ran him downstairs to Isis' room. Isis was the pack nurse in case things like this happened.

"Seto, what's wrong with him?" Joey cried.

"The bite….the venom is spreading. He needs to get the venom out of him immediately."

"I thought Ryou and Bakura did that already?"

"I thought so too but I guess the wolf that bit him was rather powerful. Powerful enough to do this...if don't get the venom out soon…"

"I know...I know…"

Yugi kept his eyes closed as he listened to the voices of people around him. He really hated how worried they were about him. He didn't like people worrying over him and most definitely hated feeling this weak. He wanted to stand up and brush it off and pretend the pain wasn't excruciating but his body was betraying him.

His back felt cold as Seto laid him down on the examining table. Isis quickly went to work and attached the IV into Yugi's vein in his forearm. Yugi felt slightly discomfort from the needle but remained still. Isis then went to retrieve a syringe from her drawer with the antivenom in it and walked over to Yugi. He then set it on the table to let it sit for a while.

"It's going to take a few moments for the antivenom to set. There should be enough time before…"

"Just do whatever you have to. Just don't let it reach his heart-"

Yugi jumped slightly at the sound of the door being slammed open. The room turned silent at the sudden outburst. He inhaled, picking up on the scent of strawberries. He bit his lip to suppress a growl building deep within his chest.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

"Anzu, he's fine. He's going to be fine."

"God...I swear I'm going to kill whoever did this to him." Anzu snarled.

Using his minimal strength, Yugi opened his eyes and grabbed onto Anzu's hand. Her ruby eyes flickered back to deep pools of sapphire as she looked at him.

"Anzu…" Yugi's voice was low and raspy.

"I'm not going to let them get away with hurting you."

"Don't. Please. It's fine. Isis, is the antivenom ready?"

Isis nodded and tapped the needle. She looked at Yugi meaningfully before plunging then needle into his chest. Yugi clenched his jaw, preventing himself from screaming. Anzy held his hand firmly and watched as Isis injected the antivenom into Yugi's system. Slowly, the wound on his shoulder began to heal and the blue and purple faded into a faint yellow. Isis took the needle out and quickly put some gauze over it, followed by medical tape. Yugi and the rest of the pack, plus Anzy, sighed in relief.

"Well, you should be fine now. Be careful next time, Yugi." Isis said sternly before discharging Yugi.

"Thank you, Isis. I'll be more careful from now on. Anzu-"

Yugi froze in shock when she suddenly hugged him, practically squeezing the life out of him. He sighed and pushed her away. She looked at him meaningfully, "Hey, don't you EVER do that to me again, okay? You really scared me."

"I-I'm sorry...everyone, thank you for your concern. Now, I really should be getting ready to meet Yami. We have school today."

He hopped off the examining table as if nothing happened, as if he wasn't just dying a few minutes ago, making everyone stare at him in disbelief. Seto just shook his head and held onto Yugi's shoulders as he led him out of the room. "Are you sure you're okay going to school? I mean, you did almost die…" Seto said.

"I'm fine. I'll be okay. The venom is out so I should have no problem."

"You really do need to be careful, Yugi. If Ryou and Malik hadn't found you, you'd be dead by now. Do you realize that? You're a Halfling...the bite from a wolf in a frenzy will kill you. So, please...PLEASE be careful from now on."

Yugi nodded. He knew he should've been more aware of his surroundings that day. He should've sensed the wolf coming from a mile a while. Yet, it completely blindsided him. The wolf was much larger than the rest of the pack and definitely stronger.

But just shook his head and ran up to the bathroom to quickly get ready for school. He then hopped down the stairs and walked outside where he found Yami waiting for him.

He raised a brow as he approached him. He wasn't expecting him to be waiting for him yet here he was. His crimson orbs were empty as always. They were always so dark, sad, and cold. It made Yugi shiver but he he knew the reason behnid it.

"What the fuck happened to you, Mutou? You look like shit."

"Good morning to you, too, Asshole." Yugi muttered sarcastically, glaring as he walked past him.

"You're a bit edgy today. Did something happen?"

"Almost died but I'm fine now."

Yugi nearly laughed as he saw Yami's jaw drop and his eyes widen. But he kept it inside, letting him know that he was still pissed at him for insulting him. He walked on with Yami slowly trailing behind him. He stopped when he felt his grab his hand. "What?" He glanced back at Yami, a brow raised.

"You seriously almost died?"

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes, startled to see a certain intensity in his stare. It made him feel uneasy and nervous. He normally wasn't like this around people but there was something about Yami that threw him off. He just couldn't put his finger on it. As he stared into his eyes, he could feel a different kind of heat rising within him and the undeniable thumping of his erratic heartbeat.

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

_Died? He almost fucking died? _Yami didn't understand why he was so agitated about it. He barely even knew Yugi or much less cared about anyone, yet he suddenly felt scared at the thought of Yugi dying. He grabbed his arm and looked deep into his amethyst eyes. Big mistake. The moment he did, he felt lost.

Those shimmering gems of deep amethyst ignited a certain fire and it frightened him. That is until Yugi cleared his throat and turned away, breaking their gaze.

Yami finally felt like he could breathe again. He stared at Yugi's fleeting back and shook his head before running to catch up with him. He wanted to ask what happened against but held his tongue. He was afraid the feeling might back again.

On the way to school, the two made small talk with each other, getting comfortable again.

"So, why didn't you take your car today?" Yugi asked.

"I felt like walking...getting some fresh air. Why didn't you take your motorcycle?"

"It needs some minor repairs. It suffered from a little damage from the run in with the bloodsuckers. But it should be up and running by tomorrow."

"That's good." Yami winced slightly at the random pain in his head.

Yugi was quick to notice, "You're going to be getting a lot of that as you get closer to changing."

"Great….and that's like in what? Four days?"

"Just about. But don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to protect you because you're part of the pack, part of the family."

"What's it like?" Yami asked suddenly.

Yugi looked up at him slightly.

Yami sighed and ruffed his hair, "What's it like...to shift?"

"I really couldn't tell you. I don't shift because I'm a Halfling. But from what I've seen...it's pretty intense. But you'll be fine because I'll be there to keep you sane."

"Tch, sane? Since when have you ever kept me sane, Mutou?"

Yami smirked and Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami always found it cute the way Yugi did that. He smiled and looked up at the dull, gray sky. He noticed the little streaks of sunliht trying to peak out from behind the ominous dark clouds.

They walked on in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way. As they arrived on campus, all eyes were on them. Yami felt his muscles coil and flinched when Yugi punched him lightly.

"Relax. Don't pay attention to him."

Yami nodded and walked on.

The school hallways were busy with a sea of students crowding every square inch of the hallway. Yugi pressed closer to Yami to avoid being hit by students. As they were walking, Yami suddenly found himself being pinned to the lockers again, lips pressed firmly to his. He opened his eyes and realized it was the Miho girl again. He growled and pushed her off of him. "What the fuck?! I told you to stay away from me!"

"Tsk, as if I'd listen."

"You're messing with the wrong person."

"I like danger." She purred seductively.

She was about to kiss him against but was suddenly thrown into the lockers across from him. Yami blinked and realized Yugi was in front of him, his hands clenched into tight fists. Silence filled the hallways now as Miho glared at Yugi.

"What the hell?! Who do you think you are?!"

"Stay away from him." Yugi warned, his voice dangerously low.

"Or what? What will you do?"

"Do not test me, Miho…"

Yami looked down at Yugi's hands and saw that his veins had turned black. He sighed and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Mutou...just leave it."

Yugi whipped his head around to look at him. He then sighed and nodded slowly. Yami moved Yugi behind him and stepped toward Miho. "DOn't you EVER do something like that again! I don't know who you think you are but I will not have any of it! Back the fuck off!"

"What? Is this loser your boyfriend or something?"

"No. And you're not his girlfriend. So, I suggest you keep your filthy little mouth to yourself and stay the fuck away from him!" Yugi growled and then stormed off.

Yami glared at Miho one last time before going after Yugi, who was still fuming so he made sure to give him some space. They arrived at their English class and sat down. Yugi sighed as he slumped down in his seat.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine. Just don't let her get too close to you. It's dangerous."

"Why? She's just a stupid little bitch-"

Yugi shook his head, "She's not human. She's a parasite."

"Meaning?"

"She's a bloodsucking leech from hell! In other words, she's a vampire. She wants you because you have power. Do NOT let her bite you, do you understand?"

Yami saw the intensity in Yugi's eyes and nodded, "What happens if she bites me?"

"A vampire's bite can do one of three things; change you, kill you, or simply control you. She wants to bite you so she has control over your mind. Vampires have that ability, Royals especially. So, just be careful around her and other vampires…."

"Understood."

"Good. And don't be afraid to fight them. They're strong than you think…."

"I don't really feel comfortable about fighting girls…" Yami was raised to never raise a fist against a girl and he was not about to do it now.

"You have to." Yugi said bluntly, "You need to understand that the world you're a part of now is dangerous. You either kill or be killed. I know it's harsh but that's reality."

Yami gulped, "D-do I really have to kill?"

"Like I said, kill or be killed. The Royals and Rogues will not show an ounce of mercy. They don't care of who you are or what you are. They will kill you if they need to, if you're a threat. And, Sennen, you're a big one."

"Why?"

"Your parents. There's Alpha blood in you. You're powerful. Royals like power. And believe me, this town is crawling with them. And that's exactly why there are so many of us as well. In this town, you need to be on your guard at all times, especially now. You reek of wolf. Your smell will draw them out and they will either try to kill you or possess you. You must do everything to make sure they don't."

"I've never thought about killing another before…"

"You don't have a choice. You can't afford to be vulnerable in this world or show weakness. You have to be strong, merciless...at times, you may need to...kill. It's not easy but there's no other way." Yugi shut his eyes, as if trying to forget something.

Yami's blood ran cold. Killing was something that was not in his nature. People had always thought he was a killer but to actually become one...he shook his head. There had to be another way. But then he looked at Yugi. He couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him. All his life, all he'd ever known was violence. Only for a short time, he was happy but all there was left now was pain and suffering. That much, Yami could see. He could sense the sadness in Yugi's heart...all the pain and anger he kept locked away. Yugi had never known a different life. It was kill or be killed...that was his life. And Yami wanted so bad to be able to take him away from that, protect him that.

"You don't seem like you enjoy it much…" Yami said quietly.

"Of course not. Killing another…even if they're not human is never easy. Believe me."

"Have you...ever killed someone before?"

Yugi's gaze hardened as he looked at the whiteboard in front of the classroom. Yami watched as Yugi's eyes swam with hurt and anguish. it was amazing how he could read him so well even though he didn't really know him. Yugi may seem tough and composed on the outside but on the inside, he was a broken soul much like himself. "You don't have to tell me. It's not my business anyway." Yami muttered, looking away.

"N-no, it's just hard talking about it. Killing someone is much the same as killing yourself. Each life you take destroys you. But in the nic of time, you don't think any of it. You just do it...but hopefully you won't have to. I'll take the blood off your hands...I'll take it upon myself so that you won't have to endure it. I would rather have my soul destroyed than for that to happen to you….'

Yami snapped his head back at Yugi but he was still looking ahead. Yugi's words made his heart ache and his insides twists. _Why must you say things like that? _ He didn't like it. He didn't like how Yugi took everything upon himself and found his battles on his own. He hated how Yugi was willing to corrupt his own soul for the sake of his. "No...you're not fighting my battles for me. If I need to...kill, then I will kill. There is no fucking way I'm letting you take the fall for me, Mutou. Not a damn change."

"Sennen…"

"You need to understand something yourself, Mutou. You may seem all tough and badass but I know a broken soul when I see one. And I'm not having that anymore. You will not destroy yourself for me. Do you understand? It's time you let someone take care of you…."

Yugi just stared at him, half disbelieving what he was saying. But there was so much sincerity in his stare that it made Yugi uncomfortable. Yami clenched his jaw and looked away, outside towards the forest. He felt angry...angry at Yugi, angry at the world for doing this to Yugi...to him. He felt the wolf inside him stir and instantly calmed himself down. He hung his head low and closed his eyes, feeling his accelerated heart rate. He'd never cared about anyone else besides his parents before but for some reason he felt the need to protect Yugi; protect him from everything and everyone. But could he do that? Could he protect Yugi? More importantly...would Yugi let him?

He looked over to Yugi and saw that he had his head down, his daze focused on his notebook in front of him. He seemed so fragile now in Yami's eyes. His eyes softened as he stared at him. _Don't worry, Mutou. I'll protect you from now on. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I'll keep you safe. _


	8. Chapter 8

Tashi: UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! Hehehe. Thanks for the support and hope you enjoy! Please review/follow/favorite! THANK YOU!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

Throughout the day, Yami and Yugi kept a certain distance with each other. Their conversation from earlier created this heavy tension in the atmosphere. But Yami couldn't help but steal a few glances at Yugi throughout the day, even when passing by him in the hallway or sitting next to him in class, he always found himself staring at Yugi. Moreover, he found himself always wanting to be near him as if there was some fort of magnetic pull.

The school day was over now and both he and Yugi were walking him. As they walked, it began to drizzle. Yami offered his jacket but Yugi declined making Yami feel a bit rejected. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked on. Feeling the urge to look at him again, he glanced at Yugi discreetly. And he had to catch his breath as he stared at him. Tiny raindroplets had gotten caught on his long, dark lashes, and the cold made his lips seem darker...fuller. _Fuck, he's beautiful...wait...what?! What the hell am I thinking?_

Yami shook his head and sighed. He shouldn't be thinking such things about him in the first place. If Yugi could read his mind, he'd probably kick his ass. The boy beside him was completely driving him crazy and he wasn't even doing anything but walking. He gulped as he stared back down at Yugi's lips...his tempting, full lips. He growled inwardly and forced himself to look away. He didn't even understand why he was feeling these things. He only knew Yugi for what? A couple of days? He couldn't be attracted to him already. But yet, he couldn't deny the fact that his heart practically burst out of his chest when he looked at him or the fact that there was this unspeakable hunger building inside him...a hunger he never experienced before.

_Control yourself, damn it! It's just the walk….the wolf is an animal...it's natural…_ He tried to convince himself.

After what seemed like an excruciating long walk, they arrived at Yami's house. He walked up the pathway and reached into his pockets for his keys. He could faintly hear Yugi's shaky breathing behind him. He turned around saw that Yugi was shivering and his lips had turned purple.

"I-I should p-probably go now…" His teeth chattered.

"You're welcome to stay for a while. You look cold. At least come in to warm up."

"I-it's fine…"

Yami sighed and opened the door. Without a word, he grabbed Yugi's hand and led him inside his large, dark house. He was vaguely aware of Yugi's freezing hands. Yugi remained silent as Yami sat him down on his couch in front of the fireplace and then placed a furry blanket over his shoulder. Yami quickly went into the kitchen and made a cup of hot chocolate, even putting the effort in of including mini marshmallows and whipped cream.

When he returned, he saw Yugi staring at the empty fireplace and frowned. He set the mug down on the table and walked over to turn the fire on but froze when a ball of fire shot past his head. "What the-" Yami looked behind him and saw a small flame in the palm of Yugi's hand.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You can do this, too. I'll teach you later."

Yami nodded slowly and picked up the cup, "Here, I made this for you. My mother used to make this for me on night's like this. It always made me feel better."

Yugi took the cup and took a sip, closing his eyes as warmth spread through his system, "It's good. I haven't had something like his in a long time."

"Mai used to make it for you?"

"Mmm...just like this."

"It must've been nice."

"It was." Yugi sighed, smiling sadly. Yami glanced at him, eyes filled with pity for the boy. Yugi arched a brow, "What?"

"Nothing. I guess we really had different lives, huh? I thought it was bad to lose my parents but you…"

"I didn't have parents to lose in the first place. You got to spend thirteen years with yours, I never got to spend even a second with mine. Mai was the closest thing I had to a family and that only lasted for such a short time. I was never really loved until Mai and Valon adopted me. Maybe it's fate…"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe...maybe I'm just not meant to be loved, not meant to be happy."

Yami shook his head in disbelief, "You have the pack. You're not alone."

"It's different. I know they care but in there," He touched his chest, "I don't feel it. Then again, this cold thing in my chest hasn't felt anything since Mai died. It's like all the warmth she ever gave me vanished."

"Theree has to have been someone who pulled you out of that dark pit…"

Yami saw plain flicker in those amethyst eyes. He bit his lip, knowing he'd touched upon a sensitive subject. But Yugi sighed and lowered the mug, "There was someone else but she's...we...I...it's hard to explain." He took a long sip of hot chocolate.

"What do you mean?"

Yugi set the mug down rather roughly now and shrugged the blanket off. Yami was startled when Yugi suddenly stood up and grabbed his bag from the ground.

"Wait, wait, did I say something wrong?" Yami reached for his hand.

"Look, you don't need to learn about my life's story. Thank you for letting me stay but I really have to go now."

Yugi pulled his hand back and gave a light not before running out of the house. Yami watched as Yugi turned into a blur as he ran down the street. He sighed and leaned against the doorway, running his fingers through his hair. _What the fuck did you do now, Sennen? _He shook his head and went back inside.

He didn't understand Yugi's sudden change in mood or why he left so briskly. All he was trying to do was get to know him better but he just pushed him away. And then there it was, that stinging pain of rejection inside. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at his chest, wincing at the achy feeling inside. _Damn it, Mutou. What the hell have you done to me?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI<strong>

Yugi didn't understand why he acted the way he did but spilling his guts to Yami made him feel uncomfortable. it made him feel _vulnerable_, something he wasn't used to feeling.

He ran as fast as he could back home and immediately went to the room, ignoring the stares from the rest of the pack members, Anzu's especially. He still didn't know what she was doing here or why Seto had allowed her to stay. She wasn't even one of their kind.

Yugi slammed the door shut and shut his eyes tightly as he slid onto the floor, resting his head against the door. His heart was racing as the adrenaline pumped through his system. His throat felt dry and his head was spinning. "I don't understand this…" He whispered to himself.

He stared out the window, staring at the half moon in the sky. In four days, Yami was due to change. His first shift...the thought of it made him nervous. He'd watched the pack members change throughout the years he'd been here and in those five years he never felt an ounce of anxiety and always managed to stay calm. So why then, did he feel this way for Yami?

He slammed his head against the door and closed his eyes again. He needed to get a grip on himself before he did something stupid.

His eyes flashed open as he the scent of strawberries caught his attention. He clenched his hands into fists and stood up slowly, staring at the door. He tried to calm himself as a knock came at the door. "Anzu…" He said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy."

"You're hurting. I know you are. Come on, open up."

Yugi sighed and opened the door, only to meet a pair of saddened blue eyes, "What do you want?"

"You look like you needed someone. Please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. I've found my own path and it doesn't include you."

"The hell I care. You can't push me away, Yugi. No matter what you do, I'm not going anywhere. Do you understand me?" Anzu gripped onto his shoulders tightly.

"Why are you doing this to me? Do you enjoy making me suffer?"

"How can you even say bullshit like that? I care about you, Yugi. That's why I cae back!"

"Well you shouldn't have!" He shrugged Anzu's hands off of him, "Coming back was a mistake! You should've just stayed gone! It was so much easier to that way!"

"I didn't like how we left off. I know I hurt you, Yugi and for that I am so sory. I never meant to hurt you...I just...I was scared, what with you and Otogi-"

"You were scared?" Yugi cut her off, "Scared of what?"

"I was afraid of you!"

Yugi took a step back, _She was afraid of me? Well, hell, of course she'd be afraid...everyone is. _"If you were afraid of me, then why did you come back?" Yugi clenched his jaw.

"Because I'm not afraid anymore."

"You should be."

"No, you don't understand-"

"What's not to understand?! You were fucking afraid of me! You shouldn't have come back if that's the case! You should've stayed out of my life!"

"I wasn't afraid of you for the reasons you're thinking! I was afraid of the way you made me feel…"

"Wh-what?" Yugi breathed.

"I was afraid of how I felt inside. I was afraid of how my heart would fluttered whenever you looked at me. I was afraid of how I'd lose my breath whenever you smiled…"

Yugi shut his eyes. He didn't want to hear this. This was the last thing he wanted to hear from her. He shook hish ead in a desperate attempt to ignore her.

"Look at me, Yugi."

"No."

"I said look at me!"

Yugi sighed and glanced at her.

"Believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you and I'm so sorry for leaving you in a fragile state. I was seflish…"

"You don't even understand what you leaving did to me! I trusted you! But what did you do?! You LEFT! You fucking left without a damn word! And then Otogi turned against me because of YOU!"

Yugi pushed her away roughly and clenched his hands into fists.

"Please, Yugi…" Anzu pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry, Anzy. But I can't forgive you. Just...just leave me alone. Just...please…"

"I cant' stand you hurting like this."

"If you really cared for me, then let me hurt. Don't help me. And don't try to break me down again. I can't afford to let you in again."

"Please don't shut yourself out again, Yugi. Don't…"

"Just...stay away from me. Let me hate you. It's so much easier this way."

Yugi turned back into his room and shut the door. He could still smell Anzy outside. As he was about to walk over to his bed, her words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Yugi...please don't shut me out. I=I love you. I don't want to lose you."

Yugi fell to his knees and hugged himself. No tears fell because he couldn't cry anymore. Instead, he heaved sad, tearless sobs. The burden in his heart was too heavy to bear. First with Yami and now with Anzy...it was too much. He clutched his chest and glared at the door. "Stupid girl...you lost me the day you left…"

He inhaled sharply and looked out into the night sky. _I don't want to feel anymore… _Finally, a single tear rolled down his cheek, falling onto the floor, along with his shattered heart.

* * *

><p>Yugi stayed curled into a ball in a small corner of his bed with the blankets tightly wrapped around himself. He'd spent the night in immense emotional pain and now his head hurt and his eyes were puffy and tired.<p>

He groaned when a knock came at the door. However, he didn't move an inch. He stayed in the little cocoon he made for himself. The person on the opposite side of the door continued to knock, obviously very persistent.

"Mutou, open up…. _Yami?_

Yugi stumbled out of bed and went to open the door, where he found Yami standing before him with disheveled hair and dark circles under his eyes. He looked no better than himself. He looked like he just went through Hell. Yugi frowned and moved out of the way to invite him in. "Sennen? What happened?"

"I=I couldn't sleep last night." He shook his head sat down on Yugi's bed.

"Why? What's bothering you?"

Yugi closed to door and sat next to him. Yami looked incredibly disturbed and shaken. The sight of him made Yugi worry. He then looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was only four in the morning. _Fucking hell, Senne...this better be good._

"I keep having these nightmares. I don't know...they seem so real and vivid."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"I kept having dreams about me shifting and killing people. I lost control and I==" He stopped and closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands.

"And what?"

"I-I killed...fuck, I can't even think or talk about it. I don't know why I'm having these dreams or why they seem so real but they're starting to scare me."

"Look, you're going to be fine. Your birthday is three days from now. You still have those three days as a normal human before you fully convert. And you won't kill anyone. I promise." Yugi looked at him meaningfully.

"I-I don't know. The more I think about all this werewolf shit, the more is stresses me out. You've been doing this for five years while I've just been introduced into this fucked up world. I don't know what to make of all this."

"I know you're having a hard time with all this but I told you, you don't have to worry. I'll be here for you just like I've been for the rest of the pack. I'm not going to let you go out of control and I'm not going to let you kill anyone. I'll sacrifice myself before you can kill an innocent human."

"And that is _exactly _what I'm scared of. You're willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others. How can you do that? Don't you value your life at all?"

Yugi sighed, "It's not that I don't value my life, it's just that I'm willing to put it on the line for people I care about. And honestly, I haven't got much to live for."

"You have A LOT to live for. These people, the pack, they're your family. Do you honestly think they wouldn't care if something happened to you?"

Yugi thought back to what happened yesterday. He remembered how concerned they were about him, especially Anzu. He shook his head. He couldn't afford to give in to such petty emotions. He knew that they cared and he cared for them yet he always pushed them away because it was so much easier for him. "I dont' know…"

"Well, I know for a fact they would. You have to promise me something, Mutou…."

"What is it?"

Yami looked at him with a serious expression, crimson burning into amethyst. It made Yugi's heart break into a spring. He gulped unconsciously.

"Promise me you will not let me hurt you…"

Yugi's brows furrowed, "What?"

"Don't let me hurt you. When I shift...if I can't control myself, please run. Don't give me the opportunity to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden, Sennen?"

"Because in my nightmare, I killed you."

'_I killed you….' _The words sent shivers down Yugi's spine. But he wasn't afraid of Yami or the fact that he could easily kill him. He knew the risk but he'd been dealing with the risk for the past fives years. He was used to it so why was Yami so concerned about him? It was Yami who should be concerned about himself not the other way around. "Nothing is going to happen to me. You're not going to hurt me. You're not going to hurt anyone."

"But what if-"

"Shh...just shut up, Sennen. Stop worrying over it. You still have time as a human. Cherish it."

Yami sighed and nodded. He then looked at the bed and back at him. Yugi saw the exhaustion on his eyes and didn't have the heart to kick him out. He sighed and scooted over to the far right edge of his bed. Yami raised a brow.

"I know you're tired. You look like shit and I'm sure you won't get any sleep at home so stay here for now."

"A-are you sure? I mean…"

"Afraid of sleeping on the same bed as me, Sennen?" Yugi teased.

"Hah! You're funny, Mutou. I was just worried for your sake. Are you really okay with this?"

"Just shut up and sleep before I change my mind."

Yami clicked his tongue and lifted the covers to settle under the sheets. Yugi was barely aware of the sudden temperature change as Yami laid beside him. He brought the blanket up to cover himself more, feeling a bit self-conscious. He never slept with someone before so it felt a little awkward to have Yami sleeping beside him. Yet at the same time, he felt a certain warmth that he hadn't in a long time.

He left the warmth engulf him and then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

'_Mother! Father!' Yami cried as he saw his dead parents on the ground. He screamed and cried, cursing who ever did this. The scene suddenly shifted and he was staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes were like rings of fire and his face and clothes was splattered with blood. _

_He looked down at his shaking hands and saw that they were covered in liquid crimson as well._

'_Y-Yami...'_

_He turned his head towards he barely audible voice and felt his heart shatter. There, he saw Yugi on the ground of his bathroom, bleeding to death. His hair was matted down with blood and where was a sickening bite wound in his neck, ontop of the numerous abrasions, scars, and bruises that covered his pale body. _

'_Oh, God...Yugi...'_

'_You...you did this to me. Y-you're a monster!'_

_No… _NO!

Yami jolted upright, bead of sweat rolling down his face. His hair was a complete mess and his clothes were drenched in sweat. It was the second time that he had that dream. It was the dream that made him fear of what was to come soon. He buried his face in his palms and sighed deeply, trying to let go of the images in his head. His dead parents and Yugi's dying breath, it made him want to crumble into a million pieces but he was instantly brought back to realit when he felt movement beside him.

He looked to his right and saw Yugi sleeping peacefully with the blanket wrapped around his tiny body. His gaze softened as he looked at him. Then, ever so carefully, he reached out and brushed one of Yugi's golden strands out of his face, leaving it in full view. He had to catch his breath. He was always so shocked at how beautiful Yugi was. He looked so peaceful sleeping, so unlike the Yugi he knew when he was awake. His eyes zeroed in on Yugi's soft looking pink lips. It made him lick his own unconsciously.

"Stop staring or else I'll gouge our your eyeballs and feed them to the dogs."

Yami nearly pissed his pants upon hearing Yugi speak. He scooted away as Yugi slowly at up in bed, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He looked adorable, especially with bed head.

"I-I wasn't staring…" Yami looked away.

"Sure, you weren't. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I just had a nightmare again."

"The one where you killed me?" He flinched upon hearing the word _kill_. How could Yugi talk about his death to casuall? He shook his head. He would never understand the teen.

"Yeah, that one. I dreamt about my parents, too. I think I=I killed them."

"But you didn't. Those damn bloodsuckers did. Not you. So never think that you were the cause of their deaths."

"Maybe not directly but they died protect me. And you...fuck, I can't stand the thought of hurting you…"

He watched Yugi stare at him with an unreadable expression. He then looked away and flipped up the blanket as he got out of bed. He watched as Yugi ran his fingers through his hair and semi stretched out his back, "Once again, if you keep staring I'm going to have to kill you."

"S-sorry…" Yami muttered.

Yami turned away from him, listening to Yugi's light footsteps as he got out of bed and walked out the door. He flinched as the cold air from outside bit at him. He immediately grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself. Yugi looked back and rolled his eyes before disappearing down the hall.

Yami leaned back against the pillow as he heard the sound of water running. With his hands clasped behind his head, he stared at Yugi's white ceiling, thinking about the nightmares. He remembered the blood that covered him from head to toe and the way that Yugi looked at him like he was some sort of monster. Then again, the entire town thought he was one already, yet the way Yugi looked at him in his dream was so different from everyone else. It _hurt _him. Destroyed him even.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to ease all the negative thoughts. The faint aroma of vanilla with a hint of cinnamon filled his nostrils causing him to open his eyes. Yugi was next to him again, looking at him with a dark expression.

"What?" Yami asked.

"You're thinking agian. Stop thinking. You're going to hurt that tiny ass brain of yours."

"Hey! Tiny ass brain? Speak for yourself, Mutou!"

"Whatever. Now, get your ass out of my bed and go get ready for school!"

"Damn, you're a monster in the morning."

"What was that, Sennen?" Yugi glared at him, burning holes into his skull.

That glare of his always made him shiver. If there was contest for the best glare, Yugi would win. Looks could definetely kill. "Nothing, Mutou. I'll go get ready now."

"Hurry the hell up! I need to make my bed!"

Yugi grabbed the sheets and pulled the blanket away roughly from Yami, causing him to tumble out of bed onto the cold, wooden floor. He groaned and glared up at Yugi but he just smirked and shrugged.

_This boy! What the hell is he trying to do? Kill me? _He picked himself off the floor and stuck his tongue out before running downstairs and back to his house to get ready. He found the superhuman speed to be very useful and it was oddly convenient that their houses were only a block away from each other.

Yami jumped into the shower and quickly washed himself of and threw on the first thing his hands touched in his clothing drawer. He dressed in a black long sleeve, shirt, and his usual leather jacket. He pulled on his sneakers and jogged back to Seto's house where Yugi was waiting for him with his arms crossed over his chest, as if he'd been waiting long.

Yugi sighed dramatically at Yami approached him,

"What's with the sigh, Mutou?"

"You take foreve!"

"I did not! That was barely even fifteen minutes! Like you could top that!"

"I did. That's why I was waiting for you so long. Damn, I thought I'd age to be a hundred by the time you got back." Yugi rolled his eyes and brushed past him.

"You are one hell of man, Mutou. I hope you know that."

"Then why do you stick around me?"

"Because you're the only one who seems to understand me and you're fun to be around when you're not in bitch mode."

"Bitch mode?"

"Yup. Don't deny it. You PMS like a fucking bitch sometimes. It's hard to keep up with your irrational mood swings." He teased.

Yugi scoffed and picked up his pace. A smirk crept up on Yami's face as he ran to catch up with him. He was just too damn cute when he was mad. Scary as hell, yes but cute. He liked it when they bickered like this. I made him feel normal. Human. He caught Yugi's arm and chuckled, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a bitch."

"Hmph!" Yugi turned away and pouted like a five year old.

"Hey! Are you seriously mad? I didn't mean it. I was teasing you. No need to be so damn sensitive."

"Two words for you, Sennen. FUCK YOU!"Yugi growled and stormed off again.

And again, Yami ran to get him. He only laughed at Yugi's anger rose. He just loved pissing him off. It was so much fun! Was he crazy? Probably. "Hey! I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you anymore."

"I was just kidding, Mutou. You're not a bitch and you're not sensitive You're a sweet little angel and you are as tough as nails."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Now you're just trying to kiss ass. And don't ever call me an angel. I'm the furthest thing from that. Now, if possible, could you please shut up so we can walk to school in peace?"

"Fine, fine."

Yugi sighed and and walked beside him.

"Touchy…"

"FUCKING SENNEN!"


	9. Chapter 9

Tashi: Lots more DRAMA in this chap! Prepare yourselves. Heheheh. ;) Oh and I probably should have mentioned this earlier but I got the idea of the Winter Wolves from the Shiver trilogy by Maggie Stiefvater...so yeah, just thought I should let you know.

Anyhoo, Thank you for the support and hope you enjoy! Please review/favorite/follow. THANK YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH! Or do I own the Shiver trilogy series.

* * *

><p>They were seated in class now as their English teacher began taking roll. Yami laughed to himself as he sat there while Yugi next to him had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He couldn't help but chuckle whenever Yugi looked over at him which made the teen even more upset.<p>

Yugi snapped his head up at him and growled, "Sennen, if you don't shut up soon, I'm going to rip your tongue out."

Yami threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright."

Yugi huffed and looked away again. Yami shook his head and bit his lips to surpress a chuckle. This boy was really something. It was the first time in a long time that someone made him laugh like this and the first time he ever really smiled since his parents died. It felt good. His heart felt lighter and he felt comfortable around Yugi unlike he did other people. It seemed to natural to tease him. It felt _right_.

"Yami Sennen." The teacher called out his name."

"Here."

"You seem happy today. Nice change in you, Mr. Sennen."

Yami nodded and looked away in disinterest. Halfway through class, the PA system turned on and the principal's voice came on the speaker, "Yugi Mutou, please report to the office immediately." It then cut off abruptly.

Yugi's brows furrowed at the sudden announcement but he just shrugged and gathered up his things before walking out of the classroom. Yami watched as he left the room, suddenly feeling nervous and alone.

As Yugi walked, he noticed how eerily quiet and empty the hallways were. There was not a soul in sight. A single piece of paper blew past him and suddenly stopped, frozen in time. Something wasn't right. He halted his steps and closed his eyes, letting his sense take control. His eyes flashed open as he picked up on movement behind him and reacted instantly. He dropped his bag and spun around, swining his fist. He didn't even flinch when it landed on something hard.

"You fucking twerp!"

Yugi's darkened upon seeing it was Miho. His hands and jaw clenched as he glared at the girl on the ground, wiping the blood off her lips.

"What the fuck do you want, Miho?"

"You know what I want. And I'm going to get, you filthy mutt!"

"Do NOT test me…"

The animal inside Yugi howled in frustration and anger. The anger inside him at the moment was becoming unbearable and that fact that he couldn't shift to release the anger made it all the worse. His vision grew hazy and all he could see was red.

Noticing movement to the side of him, he grabbed the person's arm and swung them over his shoulder, making them slam against the ground. He looked at the girl on the ground and scoffed. "Really, Rebecca? You thought sneaking up on me was a good idea? Your Royals never learn."

"Better to be a Royal than a fucking mutt like you! You're not even a real wolf. You're still just a pathetic little half-breed!" Rebecca hissed.

"Don't fucking call me that!

"Why? It's true, isn't it?"

In the blink of an eye, another girl, Vivian had him pinned against the locker. Yugi growled and pushed her off of him. "Get away from me!"

"Well, well, who knew the new kid was such a freak."

Yugi glared, "Tch, who knew a stupid mortal like you would choose to join _them_. You've damned your soul to Hell."

"Huh. Guess I'll see you there then." Vivian winked.

"Why are you all doing this?! We're in school in case you've forgotten! You're going to expose us all!"

"We don't really care. We can just kill them off anyway. Besides, I've stopped time. They don't know what's going on. Even if they did, not like it matters. More food for us." Rebecca brushed it off.

"Over my dead body…"

"Than can be arranged."

Suddenly, all three girls attacked at once. They were fast but Yugi was faster and he knew this for a fact. He tossed each and every one of them aside like a bag of garbage without even breaking a sweat. They were weak and only knew how to do one thing, and that was attempt to bite his neck but he knew better and knew how to deflect their attacks.

They were scattered on the ground now with Yugi eyeing them all out, "Had enough yet?" He spat.

"You're not tough shit, Mutou. And Yami...well, he'll belong to us sooner or later."

"Don't hold your breath on that, you damn bloodsucking parasite!"

The three girls jumped up and formed a circle around him as Yugi anticipated their next move.

Meanwhile, Yami was still in class, staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts. He was beginning to grow anxious that Yugi wasn't back yet. Finally, he turned to the side and jolted out of his seat. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes to see if he was actually seeing things correctly.

Everything was frozen, unmoving.

"What the-" He frowned before snapping his head at the door. "Yugi!"

Yami ran out the door and didn't even take two steps out the door when a body flew past him, crashing into the lockers. His head snapped to the direction the body came from and was startled to see Yugi fighting with a bunch of girls. His eyes flared as he saw Miho and Vivian amongst them. Just what the hell did they think they were doing?!

As Yugi was preoccupied with fighting Rebecca, Miho tried to sneak up from behind. Yami clenched his hands into fists, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He growled, his voice echoing through the halls.

"Oh, look who it is! Yami Sennen, we're so glad to see you!"

"Shut up! And YOU, let him go, NOW!"

Rebecca glared and slowly let go of Yugi. He glared at all three girls, his anger starting to rise but he remembered Bakura's words and kept himself together, not wanting to lose control. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "If ANY of you bloodsucking demons touch him again, I'll tear you apart personally!"

"Sennen...control…" Yugi warned.

He sighed and nodded, "Leave."

"What makes you think we'll listen to you?" Rebecca retorted.

"Would you rather me rip your throat out now?!"

Vivian smirked and walked over to Yami. "You know, Miho was right, you're really hot when you're mad. I like the fire in you. What do you say we go ahead and unleash it?" She tip toed her fingers on his chest.

Yami looked at her in disgust. "No fucking way! Get away from me!"

"You'll give in soon enough. All it takes is one bite." Vivian leaned in, fangs bared. Yugi stomped over and and threw her across the hallway.

"Don't fucking touch him!"

Yami was surprised with how much strength he had. He looked so tiny and frail but he was as strong as the hulk. Vivian was up and back in an instant. _Damn vampires skills. _

"See? You can't get rid of me. You can't escape us. We'll always come back and you'll join us eventually. Just you wait."

"Like HELL. I won't join you and I would never betray Yugi."

Miho smirked, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Yugi won't be able to protect you for long, my dear Yami. A weak half-breed like him doesn't stand a change."

Yugi growled, a low guttural sound resonating from deep within his chest. Miho's words made Yami's blood boil but at the same time he couldn't help but be afraid. What did she mean by that? He looked at Yugi again and noticed how his eyes were glowing, filled with pain and anger. The same eyes that made his insides twist. It was different from the was Yugi glared at him when he pissed him off. This was something else entirely.

"He will never go to you. I won't let it happen, so don't even try it." Yugi hissed.

"You don't even know what we're capable of. Girls, let's go. We'll have our time."

With that, they all disappeared, allowing time to revert back to normal. The bell rang and a crowd of students flooded the hallways. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as Yami and Yugi stood there staring at each other. Yami was trying to decipher the meaning behind Yugi's expression and Yugi was trying his hardest to keep it together. In the end, he walked away without saying a word, leaving a confused and angry Yami behind.

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI<strong>

Yugi felt nothing but anger as he ran out of the school doors. He didn't care if he got caught by the principal, he just needed to get as far away from the school as possible. Vivian and the rest of the blood sucking Royals crossed the line and pissed the hell out of him and now he was beyond angry. He was livid.

Rule number one, you should NEVER piss off a werewolf.

Yugi growled as he ran all the way into the forest, completely forgetting about Yami. Wherever he went, he left a trail of ice, the result of being upset. He continued to walk until he was in the middle of the forest. He let out a scream of frustration as he punched a hold in one of the trees. His body froze and his muscles coiled as he caught the scent of vampires near by. He whipped around to find thee vampires with blood red eyes, fangs beared.

He noticed the redness in their cheeks and realized they were newborns. They could possibly be allies but he didn't have time to think of those things. Instead, his mind went black and everything turned fuzzy and then his vision was painted red.

Once his eyes cleared he was standing above one of the vampires. Their pale body lying in on the icy forest floor, his eyes staring blankly up at the dark sky. Yugi felt something squishy and wet in his hand and glanced at, realizing it was a heart! _SHIT!_

He dropped the crushed heart and backed away shakily as he stared at the scattered bodies of the vampires around him,blood splattered all over the forest floor and on his clothes, face, and hands. He'd killed vampires before but this time was different. He attacked irrationally, blindly. They could've been valuable assets to the pack and he killed them. He fucking killed them all.

Yugi collapsed to his knees, feeling as if the air was being squeezed out of his lungs. His cheeks burned as hot tears rolled down his face. He didn't know what to do anymore. All his life, he's only known to kill and destroy, he was never really fond of it but he knew if he didn't kill first, he'd be killed. Only this time, he wished it was him that had his heart ripped out and crushed.

He wanted to tear out the damn thing and never feel again. But that wasn't the case now. He did feel and what he felt was complete and utter remorse for what he'd just done. His hair blew crazily around him as his emotions triggered his powers to surface. His heart turned to ice, hardening, refusing to feel anymore.

He stiffened when he smelled Yami nearby and began to panic. _No...Sennen, stay away! _He wanted to scream but couldn't, too all consumed by his emotions.

"Mutou.."

_No, Yami...NO!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

To say he was pissed off was an understatement. Yami was just about ready to kill every single person that came within his grasp. His head hurt and his body was shaking uncontrollably. He knew he had to control himself before he lost it but the anger wouldn't die down.

He walked along the highway, kicking a can all the way across the street where it crumbled against the wall due to the strong force he exerted. _Fucking Vivian….fucking bloodsucking sluts!_

Just when he and Yugi were actually started to form a type of relationship they went ahead and completely wrecked it. Now Yugi was avoiding him which pissed him off even more as well as left him confused.

As he was walking, it started to downpour. He stopped and hung his head low, heaving a heavy sigh. _Perfect…just fucking perfect. _It was amazing how he could go from having a great day to the worst day in the history of worst days. He continued to walk, kicking a small pebble along the way as his clothes got drenched in the rain.

Upon arriving at Seto's house he noticed a trail of frost leading the forest in the back. His brows furrowed as he looked at the icy trail. Curious, he decided to follow it. The air around him became colder all of a sudden. He let out a shaky breath of air and watched as it turned into wisps of vapor. _How can it be this cold already?_

He noticed the trees were covered in a sheet of ice as well as the ground and all the plants around him. As he came to the middle of the forest, he picked up on a familiar scent. He closed his eyes for a brief second, taking in the scent fully. _Mm...vanilla...hint of cinnamon….YUGI! _His eyes flashed open as he quickened his steps, trying to look for Yugi.

He froze suddenly when he heard faint whimpering. He turned his head to the side and saw a boy sitting on his knees, hugging himself. Yami reached out his hands towards him but paused when he noticed puddles of blood all around him. And then his eyes fell upon the bodies littering the forest floor, one body in particular with a gaping hole in its chest and heart lying crushed a few feet away from it.

Yami clutched his stomach, trying to keep his stomach down. Seeing the blood and the body made him think of his parents. He shut his eyes, trying to erase the images from his mind. His eyes fluttered open when he heard a muffled sob. He looked at the boy, his heart immediately softening and his chest tightening.

"Mutou…" He whispered.

Yugi stopped crying and turned back to look at him slightly before looking away again, shaking his head. Yami put on a brave face and kneeled down next to him. He noticed Yugi was staring down at his hands ands followed his gaze. His eyes widened upon seeing the blood on Yugi's tiny, trembling hands.

"I-I couldn't control myslef. I was just so anger… so damn angry…." His voice shook.

Yami wanted to say something to comfort him but the words were caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say or how to even react. He just sat there, watching him.

"Th=they didn't even do anything. They just stood there...they didn't even fight back."

"I…"

"I didn't even have time to to think, I just lost it. Everything went red and...and the the next thing I knew, th-they were dead. I-I don't know what's wrong with me….am I turning evil? Have I lost all my humanity? What...what have I done?"

Yami shivered as the wind picked up, swirling around him, creating a vortex of snow and wind. He looked around anxiously and then back at Yugi. His eyes were a dull violet, filled with unspeakable pain and anguish. They were so beautiful but so sad. It made Yami's heart clench.

The wind was starting to swirl violently as Yugi shook, his eyes shut tightly. Yami took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're not evil. You were just angry."

"They were newborns. Their blood was still fresh. They probably weren't even a threat to us but I killed them."

"Shh…it's okay. Let's just go back to the house and-"

"They could've been innocent! But of course it's too late to know now because I slaughtered them all! I killed them!"

Yami shielded his face as the shards of ice whipped against his skin, burning and cutting him. His survival instincts were telling him to run and get the hell out of there but his heart thought differently, the heart that wanted to protect Yugi. He couldn't just leave him like this...not like this.

Lowering his arms, he took a chance and pulled Yugi close to him, wrapping his arms around his tiny shivering body. He held onto him as if his life depended on, refusing to let go. He closed his eyes tightly and rested his chin ontop his head, feeling the warmth of Yugi's body against his. Yugi's body flared up, burning his skin through their clothes but he still didn't let go.

He took the impact of the snow, the strong gusts of wind like it didn't affect him at all when in fact he was getting rather abused; his cheeks getting scratched up due to the ice crystals. But he didn't care, all he cared about was the boy shaking violently in his arms now. "It's not your fault. You are not a killer. You are not evil. Please...come back to me." Yami whispered tenderly.

"Why...why aren't you turning away?" Yugi's voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper.

The truth was, Yami was in fact terrified but for a different reason. He ignored his instincts to flee and stayed because... "I'm not afraid of you, Yugi. I could never be afraid of you. I=I'm only afraid of losing you."

In that moment, everything froze and time stood still. The air went dead silent, the only sounds heard was the beating of their erratic hearts and their heavy breathing. Yami looked around him and noticed that the snow particles were suspending in a swirling vortex around them, unmoving. His right hand left Yugi's waist as he reached out for one of the ice crystals.

He touched one and watched as it turned into water upon contact with his skin. He looked down at Yugi again when he noticed the blazing body temperature Yugi was emitting had died down.

Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest and sighed, "You're stupid. You're really stupid, Sennen."

"I know…"

* * *

><p>After a few minute,s Yugi pulled away and slowly stood up. Yami helped him as he got back onto his feet. He dusted the flecks of snow off his clothes and shook his bangs out of his face. Yugi looked up at Yami and was startled to his face had been badly scratched up and his cheeks were a bright crimson, almost matching his eyes.<p>

Yugi felt a hand and gently caressed his scarred cheek. Yami groaned and closed his eyes, leaning into Yugi's palm more.

"I'm sorry." Yugi's voice was hollow and broken.

"It's fine. I'll heal soon enough."

Yami smiled slightly, wincing a bit due to the stinging pain making Yugi feel guilty. All this time, Yami had done nothing but take care of him and he went ahead and lost control and hurt him. He bit his lip and looked away. Yugi gasped when Yami grabbed his chin, making him face him.

Yami's eyes were dark and filled with a hidden emotion that Yugi couldn't quite decipher. "Don't. I'm fine. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I know you didn't mean to kill. Let it go, Mutou."

Yugi wanted to let it go. God knows he's tried all his life to let go of all the anger and darkness inside him but he never could. Instead, he was always pulled deeper. But somehow, looking into Yami's eyes Yugi felt like there was some hope in saving himself.

"Thank you." He said suddenly.

"Anytime."

Yami smiled and hugged him again. Yugi's body went rigid with his hands hanging limply at his sides. He'd never experienced so much physical contact with someone before, with the exception of Mai and Anzu but this was different. He just didn't quite know what. Unknown to him, a small smile crept onto his face.

Behind them, someone cleared their throat. Yugi pushed Yami away quickly and recomposed himself. He looked at the person and realized it was Anzu, pain immediately settling in the cracks of his heart.

"Anzu...did you want something?" He tried to show no emotion.

"Seto wanted to speak to you. But I can tell him you're busy at the moment."

Anzu's eyes never left Yami's. It made Yugi feel uncomfortable and nervous. There was a certain intensity in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"I-I'll go now. Thanks again, Sennen."

He looked back at him and saw Yami now, looking at Anzu with the same intensity. Yugi gulped and quickly left the two of them alone. They way they looked at each other made him anxious. Of course Anzu had nothing on Yami. Yami glared at her as if he was roasting her alive with his stare alone.

_Just ignore it, Yugi. It probably means nothing…._

And so he went back to his normal self, his wall rebuilt and his heart just barely intact. With a guarded expression, he walked up to the house to talk to Seto.


	10. Chapter 10

Tashi: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :) Hope you're all having a wonderful time. ^^ Anyway, thank you for the support and love you have given this story and for the lovely reviews. I have to say, they are very entertaining to read. xD Hope hear from more of you in the future! THANK YOU AND PLEASE ENJOY!

OH! Btw, I will probably be updating Accidentally in Love someone later after the holidays. I will mostly be updating this and Lights, Camera, Action (new story that I hope you check out!) as I plan on making it one HELL of a chapter. Hehehe. Anywhoo!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

Yami didn't like the way Anzu looked at him nor did he like the way she looked at Yugi. There was a sort of possessiveness in her eyes that bothered him. Yami had only encountered Anzu a couple times, never really having a conversation with her, just a few glances but every time she was hear, he had the urge to tear out her throat. He didn't know why he felt this way but he just couldn't trust the girl. Perhaps is was because she was a vampire that Yami did not trust her?

"Sennen…" Anzu said in a cold voice.

"Mizaki...I'll be going now."

Just as Yami was about to walk by, Anzu grabbed his arm and he had to bite his lips to supress the growl rumbling deep within his chest. With his jaw clenched and eyes dark, he jerked his head back to face her.

Anzu stared at him with a dark expression, "You can never have him. He will never be yours."

"What the fuck are you talking about? And don't touch me." Yami hissed and yanked his arm back, eyes narrowing at he glared down at Anzu.

"Don't play innocent with me, Sennen. You know damn well what I'm talking about. Yugi. He will never be yours."

Yami's arched a brow, "Oh? And you believe in that so strongly because? Yugi is his own person. _You _do not control him. And for the record, there is nothing between Yugi and I, even if there was, it's not your place for you decide what Yugi does."

"Yugi is my friend. You will only hurt him."

Yami smirked bitterly and chuckled, "Is that what you tell yourself? Your Yugi's friend, are you? Then why the hell does he spend every damn second ignoring you? Why does his expression darken whenever he looks at you or even hears a whisper of your name? Looks to me to the only person that brings him pain is you."

Anzu hissed and bared her fangs before lunging forward, pinning Yami against a tree. Yami's eyes blazed and veins darkened as he lifted his gaze up at Anzu. "Don't talk about things you don't understand, Pup! You don't know a damn thing about me and Yugi. You don't know me. So shut up! And stay away from him."

Yami snarled and pushed Anzu off of him roughly, "Stay away from him? Hah! Don't you think you should take your own advice, you bloodsucking bitch! You are only capable of causing him pain, if that hasn't been obvious to you yet. But me, I won't hurt him. Not like you. So mind your own damn business and stay the hell out of my way. I've dealt with enough of your bloodsuckers today."

Yami growled and bared his fangs at her as a last warning before walking back to Seto's house. He shrugged off his anger and calmed himself down before going inside to avoid a reprimanding from Yugi or Seto. He glanced over to the couch and found Marik and Malik snuggling together, watching TV. He sat down on the couch next to them and nodded.

"Hey, Yami. How's it going?" Marik flashed a goofy grin.

"Fine. What about you two?"

"We're doing good. I heard from Seto that you and Yugi are ma-" Malik was cut off when Marik suddenly cupped his hand over his mouth.

"Hey! You're not supposed to say anything! They don't know." Marik whispered.

"What are you two talking about?" Yami raised a brow.

"Nothing, Yami. I was being silly."

Malik scratched his head nervously and leaned back against Marik's chest. Suddenly, the door opened and Anzu walked in. Yami glared at her as she walked up the stairs. Curious, the got off the couch and stayed at the bottom of the staircase.

"We need to talk." He heard Anzu say."

"There's nothing to talk about, Anzu."

Yami walked up a couple more steps and peaked from the stairway railing. He watched as Anzu grabbed Yugi, making his temper rise. _Anzu, you bitch… _He wanted nothing more than to storm over to them and yank Yugi out of her gasp. However, instead he stayed within the shadows of the stairs.

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI<strong>

Yugi walked up the staircase and slowly knocked on Seto's door. He heard a few clicks before Seto appeared, his hair in disarray. Yugi glanced inside and saw Joey buttoning up a long white sleeve shirt. He blushed. "Uh...had a little fun I see." Yugi coughed.

"Just a little." Seto smirked, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Come inside."

Yugi nodded and stepped inside the room. Joey smiled and draped an arm over Yugi's shoulder as he sat next to him on the couch. Seto took a seat across from them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yugi asked.

"Yami is due to change in three days…"

"I'm aware. What made you want to bring it up now?"

"We need to make sure he's secured. He's a strong one, Yugi. He does have Alpha blood in him afterall. You know very well that the wolf will overpower him the first night. We need to make sure he doesn't get out of the cellar."

"He won't. I'll make sure of it. And he's not going to lose it."

Yugi looked away. That was always his biggest fear. He'd been with the pack for eight years, watched over them for five and each time someone changed, he feared for their humanity. He was scared he wouldn't be able to contain them, keep them human inside. With Yami now, he knew he had to work twice as hard to keep him human, keep him safe.

"He won't be very stable. He'll shift back and forth for a couple of days. After he changes...he may not be the same Yami Sennen you knew."

"I-I know."

"Are you sure you can handle this? We can always-"

"I can handle it. He will be fine. I'll make sure of it."

"This is very dangerous, Yugi. You've never had to watch over a wolf with Alpha blood before. It's going to be different."

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed. He knew watching over Yami was going to be tough; he knew the risks, the dangers, and he knew that he'd be putting his own life on the line. But he was willing to do it because he made Yami a promise. He promised to keep him safe and he intended to honor that vow even if it killed him. "I don't care. I'll protect him. No matter what."

"You really care for him, don't you?" Seto glinted in a way that made Yugi uneasy.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. I just empathize with him. I know how he feels. We're alike and I just want to lend a hand."

"You're so oblivious that it scared me," Seto chuckled, "Which is ironic, given how intelligent you normally are."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Seto leaned forward and placed a hand on Yugi's knee. Yugi looked down at his hand and back at him. He still wore that same smile on his face with that certain look in his eyes that made Yugi's insides twist. Yugi knew what Seto was getting at but chose to deny it. "I don't love him, Seto. I don't fall in love. And I don't intend to."

"You can't control what's already happening. The seed has been planted, Yugi and it's already beginning to grow."

Yugi shook his head, "You're being ridiculous. I barely even know him. And you know that love isn't exactly in my vocabulary."

"Doesn't matter. You can deny it all you want but it's not going to change what's already happened in here." He pointed at Yugi's chest.

Yugi absentmindedly touched his chest, feeling the rapid beating of the thing inside him; the thing that had caused him nothing but pain. He dropped his hand and looked out the window. "it's not going to happen, Seto. I won't let it. The relationship Yami and I have is strictly platonic and I'm sure Yami feels the same way. Even if he did have feelings, if I have feelings, it wouldn't make a difference."

Seto sighed exasperatedly, "Why do you always hide like this, Yugi? I can't understand you."

"You don't need to understand. You just need to stay safe. That's all I care about. Safety of the pack is my number one priority right now. Romance isn't one of them. The last thing I need is to be involved in a stupid thing called love."

"It may be stupid but it's real. And it's the only thing that can save you from yourself."

"Enough." Yugi stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm going to go now. I need to rest. Night, Seto. Joey."

"Night, Yug'." Joey said quietly as Yugi left the room.

Yugi closed his eyes and just as he turned around, he found himself bumping into something hard. He looked up and his face crumbled instantly. "Anzu, what do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

He tried to push past her but she grabbed his arm. "The hell there isn't! Yugi, I've been going out of my mind trying to figure out what the fuck I'm supposed to do. What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"You want me to forgive you?" Yugi snapped, "Then stop hurting me and stay the hell out of my way!"

"Fine...if that's what you want, I'll get out of your way."

Yugi saw that he had hurt her but he kept himself together. She screwed him off and left him; it was going to take a lot more than stupid apologies to make up for what she'd done. Without another word, she turned around and walked downstairs, her footsteps heavy.

"Ugh!" Yugi groaned and stormed into his room, slamming the door shut. A part of him was telling him to forgive her and let it go but another wanted to stay angry at her. She _left _him after she promised she'd stay but it turned out to be an empty promise. Because in the end, she left. But...she came back...for him.

He growled and kicked the side of his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Once he was calm, he gathered himself together and walked out the door to the bathroom. He needed a hot shower. His muscles ached and he had a terrible headache. After a while, he turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a thin white towel around his body. He froze when he realized he'd forgotten his clothe. _Damn it!_

He opened the door just a crack and peaked out, making sure no one was there. When the coast was clear, he crept out of the bathroom, clutching the towel tightly and tried to make a break for his room.

"Nice legs, Mutou."

The hairs on his body stood up at the sound of that deep, silky voice. He gulped and turned to the side to find Yami leaning casually against the stairway railing, a grin on his face. And then...the demon winked, sending Yugi into a fit.

"AHHH! SENNEN, YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

Yugi dashed into his room and locked the door. Heat rose in his cheeks as he heard him chuckle lightly outside the door. He groaned and hit the back of his head against the door. _Stupid… okay, note to self, never forget to bring clothes into the bathroom._

Yugi sighed and quickly threw on his clothes before plopping into bed. He grabbed the poufy comforter around himself and inhaled deeply. _Vanilla, cinnamon...with a hint of nutmeg. _His eyes flashed open as he sat up in bed suddenly.

He held the sheets to his nose against and inhaled. The scent filled his nostrils, intoxicating him. He felt warm inside but also jittery. He fell back against his bed and stared up at the ceiling. _It smells like him. Fucking Senning…_

It wasn't long before his eyes slowly fell closed and his drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yugi awoke to the sound of thunder booming overhead. He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. With a tired yawn, he got out of bed and went to get ready for the day. As he combed a brush through his messy locks, he glanced at the calendar handing beside his closet. On the date of August 18, the day of Yami's birthday, he would change.<p>

He sighed and walekd out of the room, grabbing his bag at the bottom of the staircase. He jumped a little as thunder sounded again, rattling the house. It was a cold day which meant most of the pack had to stay warm. He walked into the living room and found Malik, Marik, Jaden, and Yusei huddled together near the fireplace.

"Hey, guys. Warm enough? Do you need some blankets?" Yugi asked as he threw more longs into the fireplace.

"No, we're fine, Yugi. You should get going. You're going to be late for school." Malik nodded at him as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Alright, stay warm."

He went out of the living room to the main entrance where he thought Yami would be as always but he was no where to be found. Thinking that maybe he was outside, he opened the door but frowned when he found no one there. _That's strange…._

Yugi looked up at the dark sky and sighed. He pulled his hood up and quickly ran over to Yami's house. His car was still home and his lights were off, which meant he was probably sleeping. Yugi walked over to the door and knocked but there was no answer. "Hey! Sennen! Don't make me go in there and drag your ass out!"

No reply.

Now he was staring to get worried. His house was too quiet and he'd normally be up by now. He looked down at his watch; 7:45, at this rate, they'd miss first period. He looked around anxiously before taking a step back. "Sorry to do this, Sennen."

Using all his strength, he kicked the door open. It slammed against the wall with a loud _THUD, _causing the house to shake. He looked around the dark, empty house, searching for any sign of Yami. His head snapped up at the sound of glass shattering upstairs. _Shit…_ In a flash, he appeared upstairs and followde his scent trail to his room and opened the door. "Sennen!"

"M-Mutou…"

Yugi's eyes widened in horror when he saw Yami sprawled out on the floor, lying in a pool of vomit and blood, his hair completely disarrayed and body shaking violently. _Oh, God…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

Yami chuckled as Yugi turned into a blur as he dashed to his room. He was so damn cute. Yami shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back downstairs. It was getting late now and he had to get home. As he was about to leave the house, he heard a loud, possessive growl. He turned around only to see Malik and Marik making out on the sofa like a bunch of wild animals.

"SHIT! GET A DAMN ROOM! AH! MY EYES!" Yami cried and turned away.

"Can't control these hormones, Yami!" Marik called out as Yami left the house.

Yami shook his head and sprinted home, arriving within in minutes. The super human speed was actually very effective. Once he got home, he showered off and got ready for bed. He wrapped the blanket around himself and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him

* * *

><p>4:30 AM<p>

Yami tossed and turned in bed as he felt his body heat rise. It felt like his insides were melting. He clutched his stomach, feeling it knot painfully. Bile rose up in his throat as he tried to untangle himself from the sheets which were wrapped tightly around his arms and legs, restraining him. He growled and tore and ripped at the sheets, trying to free himself. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning.

He stumbled out of bed onto the floor, groaning as his heat hit the hard wooden surface. Yami panted as he shakily stood up and clumsily made his way to the bathroom. He made it to the toilet just in time to empty all the contents in his stomach. He reached for the handle and flushed the toilet before crawling back to his room. He coughed violently and fell to his side, his chest heaving up and down heavily.

Yami looked at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. He shut his eyes tightly. His chest hurt and he felt like he was dying. His head was pounding, his pulse ringing in his ears, adding to the headache. For a couple of hours, he lay on the floor, throwing up and coughing. To say he felt like shit was an understatement.

Determined, he tried to pick himself off the ground only to lose balance and fall flat on his face. His nails scraped agaiinst the ground, trying to get a grip on something; anything. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy and the darkness was ebbing its way into his vision.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He closed his eyes, concentrating. He picked up on the scent and immediately tried to stand up again. _Mutou…_ His body failed him and he ended up crashing into his nightstand, knocking over the picture of his parents. The grass frame shattered on the floor and cut his arm. "Fuck! Damn it!"

Yami wrapped his arms around himself as he started trembling again, his temperature rising. The smell of the vomit around him made him all the more nauseous and so he threw up again, this time getting it all over his chest. He clawed at his shirt, trying to get the irritating layer off of him but he had no strength in his body. He was too exhausted.

His shivered as his bedroom door flew open, causing a draft of cold air to come in.

"Sennen!"

"M-Mutou…" His voice was weak and hoarse.

He felt Yugi's cold hand against his forehead, making him shiver. Not because he was sick but be cause the sensation of having Yugi's skin against his made him _feel_ things.

"Shit, you're buring up…" Yugi muttered.

"S-so hot...body...hurts…"

"I know, I know. Hold on. I'll be right back."

Yugi's warmth disappeared as he went into the bathroom. Yami heard water running and opened his right eye slightly. He was then suddenly hoisted up to his feet, Yugi's arm wrapped around his waist. "W-where are we going?" Yami mumbled.

"We need to get you into the shower. You have a fever."

He leaned his head on Yugi's shouse, breathing in his scnet. His body ached with need by just Yugi's scent alone, giving raise to his temperature. "Mmm...you smell nice…"

Yugi sighed, "Now isn't the time, Sennen."

Yami gasped as he was dumped into ice cold water. His teeth chattered as his body adjusted to the water. It didn't take long for his body heart to warm up the water. He calmed down as the water soothed his muscles and eased the pain. He turned to his side and looked at Yugi through heavy lidded eyes. He saw that Yugi was about to leave and reached out to him, "Don't….don't leave me. Please…"

"I have to find you some medicine or get Seto. I won't be long."

"Stay...don't go…." Darkness was beginning to cloud his vision again. His head rolled to the side as his hand went limp. _Stay...please, stay. _He prayed silently and then just like that, he was out like a light.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in the tub, the showering still running. His fever had gone down but he still felt like absolute crap. He heard faint snoring and tilted his head to the side. A smile crept upon his face seeing Yugi, his head resting against the tub. Unable to control himself, Yami lifted his hand to touch Yugi's flawless cheek.

Yugi's eyes gasped and jumped back in fright, hitting the sink. "Ah, shit!" He hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

"S-sorry…."

"Sennen...you're awake. Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Pretty shitty but I think I can get up now."

Yugi nodded and stood up. Yami held onto the wall of the shower for supposed and slowly stood up, testing his balance. He was pleased to actually be able to feel his legs now and the nausea he had had faded. Yugi helped him out and turned the shower off. He walked over to the bathroom closet and draped a towel over Yami's shoulder

"Thanks, Mutou."

"Anytime." Yugi smiled slightly and left the bathroom to let him change.

Yami threw on a black sweater and jeans and then ruffled up his damn tricolored hair. He soaked his dirty clothes and went out of the bathroom to throw it into the washing machine. When he went back to his room, he found Yugi sitting on his bed, holding the broken picture frame in his hands.

His eye scanned the room and took notice that all his bodily fluids had been cleaned and his bed had been made, sheets replaced and everything. His eyes wandered back to Yugi. It was such a strange sight seeing Yugi on his bed, with his family picture. If it was anyone else, he would've snatched the photo away and kicked them out but the way Yugi stared at the photo now made his heart feel ten pounds heavier.

The beautiful amethyst eyes were filled with pain and sadness, that seemed to be the only thing they reflected. Yami sat next to him and looked at the picture with him; the picture with him and his parents. They were once a happy, loving family but it was long gone now and he was never getting it back.

"You look happy." Yugi whispered.

"I was. My family was everything to me. My parents were the only people that kept me sane and grounded."

"What was it like? Having a family I mean? It looked like it must've been nice."

Yami looked at him sadly. "It was. It's true when they say that family will always be there for you no matter what. Friends come and go but family will always be there. They were my rock and anchor. They kept me alive. My parents loved me unconditionally and I, them. Knwoing that they loved me was enough to make me happy."

"You're lucky your parents loved you so much." Yami heard the shakiness in Yugi's voice and frowned.

"Your parents loved you, too. I'm sure there must've been a reason why they left you at the orphanage."

"Because they didn't want me." Yugi said simply, "But who would? I was like that someone like Mai took me in. I was glad she did. And I did feel loved and cared for but it vanished all too quickly for me to relish in it. Time with her was short but it's time that I cherished and itme I will never get back. I will never get _her _back."

"She isn't really gone, you know?"

"What do you mean? She's dead…"

"No, not in here." Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and held it against his heart. Yugi looked down at their hands and then back at him. "The ones you love never truly leave you. Just because you cannot see them doesn't mean they are not with you. They will always be with you, wherever you go, whatever you do. They'll be there. Mai will always be here."

"I-I wish I could believe you." Yugi looked away sadly, "I want to believe you but I just can't feel it in my heart. I've been told that all my life, but I can't feel them. I want to but I can't."

Yami's heart broke, hearing his words. The boy who appeared so strong and tough on the outside was really just a fragile, broken boy on the inside. And he so badly wanted to protect that boy. Only he knew Yugi wouldn't let him because that instant he tries, the cold, harsh Yugi would come back and he didn't want that. He preferred this Yugi, the vulnerable, _human _one.

Yami took a deep breath and held Yugi's hand tightly, a warm smile upon his lips, "Maybe you can't feel her but she's there. Just like I will be. _Always_."

Yugi looked up at him, his eyes shimmering with hope, "Y-you promise?"

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Tashi: Okay, lots going on in this chapter so I hope I don't overwhelm you. But at least we get a nice little tender moment near the end. ;) Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for your support and love. Please review/favorite/follow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>"You promise?"<p>

"I promise." Yami smiled gently.

Yugi sighed and looked away while Yami just stared. He watched as Yugi carefully put the picture back on the nightstand and saw the longing and sadness in his eyes.

Yugi was really a broken creature. Throughout his life, he never had anything that lasted long nor had he experienced true happiness. The world was a cruel place and took all that away from him at a very young age, leaving this hollow shell of the human being he once was.

_More promises...can I really trust him? Will he be like Anzu and run? _Yugi thought to himself. Promises were something he took to heart and the fact that Anzu broke hers after promising to stay by his side, just as Yami had, made him wonder if he could actually trust him. More importantly, could he trust himself to trust Yami?

On the other hand, Yami was trying to understand why the hell he made that damn promises. Just what was he thinking? He was never one to make promises such as that; he knew just how unpredictable fate was. And what should happen if he _had _to leave? What if he had to run in fear that he might hurt Yugi? Or what if his emotions got the best of him? What if leaving, was what's best for Yugi in the long run?

_Damn it, Yami! Why'd you make such a stupid promise? _Yami mentally slapped himself.

Promises weren't always easy to keep, both of them knew this yet they made promises nevertheless, promises they intended to keep. But could they really keep them?

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

Yami groaned as another wave of nausea fell over him. He clutched his stomach and ran over to the bathroom, emptying the contents in his stomach into the toilet bowl. He looked down and saw bright green liquin in the toilet and grimaced. His mouth tasted bitter and his throat hurt from all the vomitting earlier. He flushed the toilet and rested he head against the bowl, panting and sweaty heavily.

The bathroom door creaked open and Yugi walked in. He kneeled down beside Yami and rubbed his back gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm pucking my guts out, of course I'm not alright. Damn it, I feel horrible. How the hell do women go through this when they're pregnant?"

"Believe it or not, women are actually a lot more tolerant when it comes to pain than guys. Anyway, I think we need to get some food into your system and some liquids. Because if this keeps up, you're literally going to be puking your guts out."

"Wonderful." Yami muttered, "That's fucking wonderful.."

"Here, drink this. I'll be right back."

Yami lifted his head and saw Yugi place a clear glass cup on the table with bubbling liquid. He picked himself off the floor and reached for the glass. He inhaled, making sure it was safe to drink and then took a sip. The carbonation burned his lips and throat as he drank, the tiny little bubbles fizzing on his tongue. He sighed as the soda calmed his stomach down.

He took the glass and walked out of the bathroom and met Yugi at the top of the staircase, who was carrying a plate with soda crackers, jelly, and another can of Sprite. He gestured to Yami's room and he followed him side, closing the door behind him.

"The crackers should help settle your stomach but I can't do anything about the headache."

"That's okay. And thank you."

"For what?" Yugi asked quizzically.

"Doing all this. You really didn't have to."

Yugi shook his head and waved him off, "Nah, it's fine. I did this for the rest of the pack, so it's only fair I do it for you, too. You are one of us now."

Yami nodded, feeling a bit disappointed. He was really hoping that he was the only one Yugi did this for. He thought he was special. He puffed out his lips, pouting.

Yugi nearly choked on his water and when he faced him, "Hey! What the hell is up with that face?" He wiped his mouth furiously.

"It's nothing. The pack is lucky to have someone like you take such good care of them."

"Yeah. I try my best to make them comfortable. For the new ones, I try to set them at ease as much as possible before they…"

"Before they shift," Yami nodded, "And that's what's happening to me in two days, correct?"

"Unfortunately, but you'll be fine. We just have to keep you in the cellar until after the full moon passes and-"

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back the hell up! He's putting me in a fucking cellar?! _"A cellar? You're locking me in a fucking cellar?"

"I have to, Sennen. It's going to be a full moon. You're going to ape shit crazy and possible lose it. The only way to make sure you'll be safe is if I keep you in the cellar until morning and even that is debatable depending on your shifting patterns."

"Hell, Mutou! Why don't you just throw me into the fucking pound?!" Yami snapped.

He sat up from the bed and started pacing around the room, fuming. How could Yugi even think to lock him up in a cellar like some kind of beat? As far as he'd seen, Yugi let the others roam around freely in the forest? Why the hell couldn't Yugi allow the same for him? Then again, he was an animal and he could possibly lose control and hurt someone...namely Yugi. Still, he felt angry for some reason.

He looked back at Yugi who just stared at him, his face void of expression. He just took a sip of his water nonchalantly and nodded.

"Why are you so damn calm?" Yami's voice was rough, harsh.

"This is normal."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Temper. The temper is normal. Most likely you'll be PMSing like a teenage girl on her period until you change."

"FUCK!" _Great, just fucking great, Mutou._

"Calm down, will you? You're hurting me ears?" Yugi winced, rubbing his ears.

Yami opened his mouth to say something but shut up the instant Yugi glared at him. Defeated, he sat cross legged on the floor and continued to eat his crackers. "Sorry I yelled at you…" He mumbled.

"There's no need to apologize. It's understandable. Just be careful with that temper. It might get you into trouble."

Yami sighed and nodded. The last thing he wanted was to lose it and snap someone's neck. But he couldn't deny the heat building inside him. There was this hot, burning sensation deep inside him, seeming to be filling him up, almost like an old school thermometer. He hung his head low and sighed, "I've never skipped school before…"

"We can go to school but I wouldn't think that'd be pleasant with you puking your guts out and your unstable temperament." Yugi shrugged.

"On second though, staying home is better." Yami clicked his tongue, "So, after I change...what happens then?"

"Like I said, we'll keep you in the cellar, make sure you're secured and then once morning comes around, we'll let you out as long as things go well. You're going to feel trapped and anger, you're going to want to break out but it won't happen because I won't let it. When you wake up the next day, you won't remember a thing."

"I won't?" Yami asked, his brows arching to the ceiling.

"Wolves don't carry much of a human memory. So, in that time that you're a wolf, you'll forget most of the memories you had as a human. You'll start to lose yourself, forget who you are. That's how most are the first time but after a while, it gets easier to manage and control. You just have to find the one thing that keeps you human. You'll forget what happened as a wolf during the first couple of days because your brain will repress it. It works as a defense mechanism to prevent mental damage and emotional scarring.

"So, no matter what, I'm going to turn into a vicious beast?"

"Only the first time but if you can get a grasp on something, something to keep your anchored to your human self, you'll be able to control it. Although it's very rare for a first timer."

Yami bit his lip. It dawned on him the very close proximity of his soon to be fate. He was doomed to change and become his moster. He would become the very thing people in this town labelled him as. it looked like now there was no escaping that. He was cursed to be a monster on the inside and out.

"I-I don't want to lose it…" Yami admitted, his head hung low and eyes shut tightly.

"You're going to be fine, Sennen. You won't even remember a thing. It'll be as if you fell into a deep asleep. You won't remember the pain, the changing, any of that."

"And if I do…?"

"Then I'll beat the shit out of you until you have a concussion and forget." Yugi said in a serious tone though Yami could see the playfulness in his eyes.

"Haha, very funny. Seriously though, what if I do remember?"

"Then I'll help you get through it. We're in this together now. You're part of the pack, part of the family. And I protect my family."

Yugi then stood up and walked out of the room. Yami watched as he left with a worried expression on his face. The one person he felt anxious about was Yugi. If something happened to him because he couldn't control himself, he'd never forgive himself. If he hurt Yugi...would he really forget it? He shook his head, _Of course I wouldn't forget something like that. How could I forget hurting the boy that I-" _He had to stop himself from going furhther, _Shit...what am I thinking? I don't care for Yugi like that, do I? _

He stood up and walked out of the room and found Yugi sitting on the bottom of the stairs. _You'd probably kick my ass anyway, wouldn't you, Mutou? _

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI<strong>

Yugi sat at the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the rainning. It was still raining heavily outside and he was debating whether or not he should make an effort to go to school. No, it's not like he _wanted _to go to school but for some reason he had the urge to get as far away from this place as possible. A little part of him begged him to stay and he fought hard to ignore that part. He couldn't stay. He needed to leave before he did something stupid.

He placed his hands on his knees and stood up. Before leaving, he made some soup for Yami and then left a little note like last time. He then zipped up his jacket and pulled up his hood before heading to the door.

Just as he ws about to leave, a hand stopped him. Yugi shifted to look at the person behind him. Yami stared at him, pleading with his eyes. Yugi knew what he wanted but he needed to go. With a sigh, he shook Yami's hand off his wrist and shook his head, "I have to go. I made soup for you so just heat it up when you're hungry. If you need anything, Just call me or Seto."

"Where are you going?"

"I=I have to go to school, Sennen. Unlike you, I don't really have a valid excuse to ditch. I'll be back after school to check up on you, so a couple of hours. Take care of yourself, alright?"

Yugi gave him a meaningful look and dashed out of the house. Just outside of the house, he found Anzu sitting in a black Mercedes. His eyes turned to slits as he glared at her. What the hell was she doing here? _Damn persistent girl…_

Yugi walked over to the driver's side and tapped on the window, causing her to lift her head from her phone. She nodded at him and rolled the window down. "Get in."

"Why are you here, Anzu?"

"It's raining. Get in the car before you catch a cold."

"I don't get sick that easily-"

"Just get in the damn car, Yugi!" Anzu snarled.

Yugi shot her a look before walking around the car to the passenger side. He put on the seat belt and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to start talking. She sighed and looked over to him. "You make me want to bash my head into a fucking wall sometimes, you know that, Yugi? Damn it!"

"If I make you feel that way, then maybe you should just fucking leave me alone like I said!" Yugi shot back.

"I've apologized for leaving, I've pleaded! What more do you want from me, Yugi!"

"Nothing! I don't want anything from you! You made your choice and you left! You left me alone after you promised you wouldn't! You left without a single word, NOTHING! You confused me, so, just do me a favor and get out of my li-"

Yugi was cut off when a pair of lips crashed into his. His eyes widened as he tried to get a grasp on what the hell was going on. Anzu had her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Yugi, on the other hand, was still in shock. His brain wasn't processing what was happening. It was as if his entire body shut down and all he could think about was the pair of lips moving against his.

His forehead creased as a frowned settled in on his features. His mind was screaming to pull away and cuss at her doing this but he remained frozen, rigid in his seat. Her lips moved downward, inching towards his neck. However, a soon as he felt her fangs graze his skin he growled and pushed her back roughly, causing her head to slam against the window.

Anzu hissed and rubbed the back of her head before shooting him a glare. Yugi returned the glare ten fold, challenging her to attack or shout. His blood was flaring, the wolf within him howling to be released so that it could tear out her throat for even _attempting _to bite him.

"You fucking bitch…" Yugi hissed, wiping his lips furiously.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it! You know what, there would have been a small chance of me forgiving you but for pulling a stunt like this, you can forget it! What the hell were you thinking? You were going to fucking bite me!"

"No, Yugi, I didn't mean it, I just-"

Just save your bull shit, Anzu! I'm fucking done!"

Yugi tried to open the door but Anzu locked it so he couldn't get out. He slammed hish ands against the door but nothing happened. He whippeda round to face Anzu, his rage mounting. "Open the damn door."

"No."

"Open the fucking door, Anzu…"

"No. You're not going anywhere. Not until we talk."

Yugi growled, his eyes eyes glowing and veins running black. His pulse was ringing in his ears and his vision was going hazy. He was losing control again. He was going to slip. "I SAID OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR, ANZU! I swear, if you don't let me out this instant, I'm going to fucking kill you…"

"Then do it. You might as well."

Yugi stared at her in disbelief. _This little shit…_ "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Are you forgetting who abandoned who, you selfish bitch! YOU left ME, not the other way around! You fuckin left me alone! I trust you! I TRUSTED YOU BLINDLY! And what did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

His eyes stung as tears brimmed his eyes, a thin sheet of ice beginning to form against the windows. Anzu said nothing as she stared at him, her eyes filled with pain.

"You promised me you'd stay by my side and then you left. I spent years wondering what I did wrong, what made you leave. I thought it was _my _fault, like Otogi said. I thought you hated me…"

"I could never hate you…"

"Shut up." Yugi gritted his teeth together, "You don't even know what you did to me. You don't know the shit you put me through. _You _did this to me, Anzu. _YOU_. And you have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself? I-I hate you!"

"Fine! Hate me but don't leave me."

"Don't leave?" Yugi smirked bitterly, "Hah, where have I heard that before? You left, Anzu, without a word. And now, so will I."

Yugi reached over and unlocked his door and kicked it open. He needed to get away from there...far, far away. Without another word, he got out of the car and ran out ,the rain barreling down on him. He didn't know where he was running, he just ran, ran like hi life depended on it.

However, he came to a screeching stop when someone blocked his path. He stopped in his tracks and glareda t the person in front of him. Not a second past before, two more materialized by this person, a smirk forming on the vampire's lips.

"Well, well, running away are we, Little Yugi? Just like the coward you always were."

"Get out of my way, Otogi. I don't have the time or patience for you stupidity."

"That's a shame. I was looking forward to visiting you again."

Otogi smirked and advanced forward to pin Yugi against the tree, his deep green eyes teasing him. Yugi tried to fight him off but he couldn't break free. It seemed as if Otogi managed to gain this incredible strength since the last time they encountered each other.

"Hey, Otogi! You better leave some food for me." Honda called out.

"I'll try my best but this rabbit is rather appetizing."

Before Yugi could do anything,, Otogi turned into a blur and then next thing he knew, he felt a sharp, searing pain in his neck. He screamed as he felt sharp fangs dig further into his skin. Otogi growled and clutched onto Yugi's wrist, burising it.

Yugi waited for the burning pain to come but it didn't. Instead, he just got weaker and weaker until his vision started to blur.

"You taste wonderful, Rabbit. You're lucky I'm not here to kill you...yet. Just wanted a little taste of your blood." Otogi licked his neck, making him shudder.

"Mmm...Alpha blood, my favorite. Now, how is your little boyfriend doing now?"

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Yugi growled but Otogi pinned him back against the tree, fangs bared.

Yugi closed his eyes and waited for him to kill him but it never came. Instead, he heard a vicious snarl. He opened his eyes to see a large black wolf fighting the Royals off. Otogi and his friends left, leaving Yugi alone with the wolf.

The wolf snorted before turning around to face Yugi. Yugi gasped when he noticed the wolf's eyes; dark violet.

"It's you! You're the wolf that bit me!"

"_I'm not here to cause trouble…"_

"Huh? You can talk to me telepathically?"

"_You'll find out soon enough. For now, I should be going. Take care...Yugi." _

And just like that, the wolf ran away into the forest. Yugi stood there for a moment, confused as hell. First, he had to deal with Yami, then Anzu trying to guilt trip him, Otogi drinking his blood, and now some mysterious wolf that almost killed him before, just saved him and ran away. If it was one thing he hated, it was made people made him think like this.

"What the hell does that even mean?!" Yugi shouted.

But no reply came to him. He sighed and sat on a large boulder, trying to pull himself together. _So much for going to school…_ He absentmindedly touched the wound on his neck which was almost fully healed now, indicating that Otogi never injected any venom into him. Why didn't he just do it? Otogi's venom would have killed him in an instant, but why did he spare him? Yugi shook his head. He was probably just teasing him, trying to make him suffer as much as possible before killing him.

Otogi was a sadist and Yugi knew that all too well. It was only a matter of time before he really killed him and he knew he wasn't going to go quickly. Otogi would torture him until he begged for mercy, begged for Otogi to kill him. He knew his wasy, his thoughts, his methods of killing. How did he know this? Because the bloody bastard used to be his best friend. Like Anzu, Otogi promised to stay by his side too but things got...complicated and thus resulting in their little feud.

He stared at the dark sky above and sighed. _You really love testing me, don't you? _Why? Why was his life so messed up? Why did he always have the worst luck with people? Honestly, it was no surprise Yugi had had everyone out and locked up his heart and froze it over so he wouldn't feel anything. The only time he ever felt something ws when he was with Yami.

Yugi thought back to what Seto said and pondered over it. _Sennen...could you really be the one? _

Yugi chuckled bitterly. "Of course not, Yugi. You aren't meant for anyone. You don't deserve him. You deserve to be alone...always alone.

* * *

><p>Yugi washed off the dried up blood from his neck and walked back to Seto's house. He had his hands shoved into his pockets as he slowly walked in the pouring rain. He shivered slightly as the wind started to pick up and wrapped his arms arond himself tightly.<p>

He was supposed to go to school today but things took a nasty turn when he ran into Anzu and Otogi. Yugi touched his lips absentmindedly, remembering the way Anzu kissed him. His heart seemed to gain ten extra pounds just thinking about it. There was a time when he and Anzu were a close pair. She nursed his broken heart when Mai died and she was a good friend. It took a while for him to open up to her but he eventually did. She almost broke down all his walls but then she left; vanished into thin air.

Having her back gave Yugi mized emotions. He wanted to forgive her and pick up where they left off but it was too hard. He'd already closed himself off again. Breaking him down to that point again wasn't going to be an easy tast, but yet, Yami Sennen the boy he barely even knew, was starting to get close...too close.

Yugi exhaled sharply as he walked up the walkway to the front odor. Ryou appeared at the door, a sad smile on his face. Yugi kept his gaze down, not wanting to look at him. He stopped when he was in front of him.

Ryou placed a hand on his shoulder, "We need to talk."

"There's nothing-"

"Don't deny it. Come on. Let's get you inside."

Ryou dragged him inside and wrapped a towel around him Yugi felt his eyes start to burn. He wanted to run away again but he knew Ryou wouldn't let him. Malik soon joined them and followed them up the stairs to Yugi's room and closed the door. Yugi sat on a chair near his desk while Ryou sat on the bed and Malik sat on the floor, both boys starting at Yugi intently.

"So, what's been going on in that pretty little head of yours, huh?" Malik spoke up first.

"It's really nothing, guys…"

"The hell it's nothing. You always say that, Yugi. Just cut the bullshit and talk to us. You don't have to be strong all the damn time." Ryou sighed.

"I-I don't know what to think or feel. I'm so confused."

"About Anzu and Yami? What is there to be conused about? It' s pretty clear who you have feelings for-"

"I don't have feelings for anyone, Malik!" Yugi snapped, "I don't _want _to feel anything for them."

"Well, tough shit, because it's already happened. You can't deny your feelings, Yugi. One day, those feelings are going to consume you and you're going to feel them tenfold. Trust me, you do not want that happening. It's especially bad for a wolf."

"I'm part human. I'll be fine, guys, really. There's nothing to worry about-"

Yugi stopped when Ryou gasped, staring at him with wide eyes. He tilted his head at him, wondering why he seemed so scared and shocked.

"What the hell is on your neck?!" Ryou shrieked.

"Huh? Oh…" Yugi touched his neck, "Otogi…"

"HE BIT YOU!? Malik shot off the ground, fangs bared, "Fucking bastard! Where is he? I'll tip his balls off and shove them down his throat, that little son of a bitch!"

The whole house seemed to rattle with Malik's outburst. Yugi grimaced and turned his head so the two of them couldn't see his scar. "He didn't poison me, so it's fine. It won't kill me and he won't be able to take control of me."

"FINE? It's is NOT fine, Yugi! He BIT you. He drank your blood! Do you have any idea how serious this is?! You have Alpha blood in you, just that alone will make him grow strong. If he gets any stronger, you won't be able to stop him. He'll kill you, jill the pack...he'll kill Yami!"

_Kill...the pack? Yami…? _Yugi's head was spinning now. He wouldn't be able to bare it if that damn bastard killed his family. They were all he had left in this miserable world and if they were gone, he would have nothing.

He shut his eyes tightly and curled his hands into fists, "He won't. I'll kill him before he touches any of you."

"Just be careful, Yugi. We don't want to lose you either."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. I need you all more than you need me. It's always been that way and it will stay that way. You don't need me-"

Yugi suddenly felt his cheek sting and lifted his hand to touch his cheek, eyes wide as he stared at Ryou.

"Don't you _ever _say such bullshit again! You mean everything to this pack, this family. We need you. Despite what twisted lttle thoughts that go on in your head, we need you."

"Don't you ever think your lives would be better off without me? I mean, I do nothing but hurt all of you because of my selfishness…"

"You need to start changing your way of thinking." Malik shook his head, "You are the very person that holds his pack together, not me, not Ryou, not Joey, not even Seto. YOU. You're meant to be an Alpha, Yugi. It's in your blood."

"I don't-"

"Enough. Let's not talk about this now. We were focusing on your feelings." Ryou changed the subject.

"I don't have feelings, Ryou. Stop trying to convince me otherwise. Let's just drop this discussion all together. I'm tired."

"Fine, you stubborn ass." Malik lightly punched Yugi shoulder, making him laugh slightly as the three of them shared a short but firm hug.

"I'm sorry, guys. You know I don't mean to hurt you."

"We know, Yugi. We know. We'll let you rest."

Yugi nodded as Ryou and Malik left the room. He walked out shortly after to shower off and then jumped into bed, wrapping the sheets around himself. He inhaled the scent lingering on the blanket, images of Yami flooded his head. _Damn it, Yugi. Stop thinking about him…_

He turned over and stared at the empty space next to him; his bed seemed larger than usualy, making him feel even more alone. With a groan, he kicked off the blankets and threw on a black hoodie and walked out the door.

It stopped raining now but the air was still crisp, a slight breeze blew, making him shiver as the cold nipped at his skin. His feet moved on their own as he started walking up an all too familiar path. He came up to the doorway and knocked on the door.

It wasn't looked before a certain crimson-eyed bow appeared at the doorway, his hair disarrayed, wearing a sleepy expression on his face, "Mutou?"

"C-can I come in?"

"Y-yeah, of course. I've been waiting for you to come back all day. How was school?"

"About that…" Yugi averted his gaze, "I didn't go to school.

Yami arched a brow.

"I'll explain everything later."

"Sure, let's get you out of the wind. You're going to catch a cold."

Yugi stepped into his shouder and closed his eyes, at the comfort it offered, warm and toasty. He sat down on the couch and stared into the fireplace, watching the fire flicker and crackle.

"You're too quiet. What happened today?" Yami sat down next to him,

"First of all, i had to deal with Anzu and then I had a little wight with Otogi…"

"What happened?"

"Anzu...kissed me. And then Otogi-"

"SHE WHAT?!"

Yugi startled a bit and leaned away from Yami seeing the rage in his eyes. He looked like he was going to raise hell against Anzu. Yugi didn't understand why yami was acting this way but it made him feel uneasy and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

_She did what?! That bloodsucking little-_ Yami clenched his jaw to contain he growl forming in his throat as he raged about Anzu in his mind. He wanted to tear that bloodsucking demon limb from limb and then feed her remains to the wolves...take that back, feed them to the fucking sharks!

Yami stood up from the couch, pacing around the room once again. He didn't know why he felt so agitated or why he was getting worked up about something like this but then reased that it was just his wolf hormones acting.

"She really kissed you?" Yami sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, and then that bastard Otgohi bit me…"

"HE BIT YOU?! FUCKING HELL! I miss one day, ONE DAY, and this happens to you? Damn it, Yugi, can you _not _take care of yourself?! DAMN IT!"

"Calm down, that's just your wolf talking."

"I don't fucking care. That bitch and that bastard are going to pay for what they did to you…"

Yami had half a mind to hunt them down and rip out their hearts but a tiny hand stopped him.

"Dont. It's not worth it, Sennen. Anzu was just being stupid and Otogi...he'll get what's coming to him. So calm down."

"How can I be calm afte what they did to you?"

"It's fine…"

(Song for this moment: I Should Go by Levi Kreis. **PLEASE LISTEN!) **

Yugi let go of him and went to sit back down on the couch. Yami followed him and sat down beside him, calmer now. He looked over at Yugi and saw the sadness in his eyes. He knew that Yugi was in a fragile state right now and all he wanted to do was protect him like he promised. "Stay here." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Stay here for the night. I'll be all alone here and I would feel a lot better if you were here."

_Fuck, what am I saying?_

"I-I don't know, Sennen…"

"Please. I-I want you to stay. J-just in case I have another episode again."

"But-"

"Please," Yami whispered, eyes pleading as he grabbed Yugi's hands. Yugi's brows furrowed as he looked at him. Yami didn't know why he was acting this way but Yugi made him weak.

"I-I guess."

Yami smiled slightly and looked away as he leaned back against the couch, staring into the fire with Yugu. He watched as the flames danced in the fireplace, teasing and playing.

"Thank you." He heard Yugi mumble.

"For what?"

"Letting me stay."

"I'd rather have you stay than watch you leave." Yami admitted, "Watching you walk away is too painful."

He kept his gaze away from Yugi, knowing the moment he did, he'd lose it. He didn't know how many minutes passed or hours but the next thing he knew, he felt something heavy on his shoulder.

Yami looked over and saw Yugi's sleeping figure next to him, his head resting against him. He watched his chest rise and fall with his slow, even breathing. Yami's eyes traveled to his neck where there was now a purplish scar. He reached out to touch the mark, lightly running his fingers over the soft flesh.

His chest tightened as his eyes continued to travel upward to his rosy cheeks, his cute little button nose, his long dark lashes, and finally his gaze landed on a pair of light pink lips.

Yami swallowed hard as he stared at them. They looked so soft...so tempting. The hunger he felt the time they walked in the rain came back to him. It frightened him. He wasn't used to this type of hunger.

He lifted his hand to couch Yugi's smooth cheek, his heart beating faster and fast. It occured to him then just how close their faces were to each other, making him lose his breath. _What are you doing to me, Mutou?_

Slowly, he closed his eyes as he leaned in more, their lips drawing closer and closer. His head rested against Yugi's as their noses brushed against each other. _Can I really be this selfish?_

Their lips barely touched when Yami finally got a grasp on himself. Using all this will power. he pulled back, even though it pained him inside. He stared at Yugi for a moment before standing up slowly, placing a pillow beneath the boy's head. He then ran upstairs to grab a blanke for him.

Gently, he placed it over him, tucking him in. Yami then sat on the rocking chair beside the couch and stared at Yugi intently, biting his lips as his wolf whimpered within him, urging him to do as he pleased. But he couldn't. _I can never be selfish with you, Yugi...ever. _


	12. Chapter 12

Tashi: Hehehe...getting close and closer. ;) The moment you've all be waiting for next chap. For now, some chaos ensues for Yugi as another mystery comes up. Hope you enjoy! And thank you so much for your support! Please review/ favorite/ follow!

THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p><span><strong>YUGI<strong>

The sun's rays streamed through the curtains, spilling into the room, casting a gentle glow on two certain individuals. Yugi stirred as the light touched his face. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked around the room and realized he wasn't at home. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember what happened last night.

His head snapped to his side when he heard someone snore. There, Yami was sleeping on a rocking chair, his arms crossed over his stomach. His head was tilted at an awkward angle that would surely give him a neck cramp when he wakes up later. Yugi sighed and walked over to him, grabbing a pillow from the couch. He then placed the pillow under his head for more support.

He stared at Yami for a whiile, thinking back on the previous night. He didn't understand why he came here or why he felt so much safer around Yami but he knew he couldn't do this again. He would become too selfish and he didn't want to pull Yami into his chaotic life. Yami had enough on his plate already and was due to shift tomorrow!

With a sigh, he walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast for him. Feeling generous and grateful for letting him stay over, he made Yami a giant stack of pancakes and some bacon. He knew the wolf in Yami would be craving some meat. He then took out a piece of paper and scribbled a little note on it.

Just as he was about to leave the house, he looked back at Yami one more time, a smile smile forming upon his lips. "Thank you...Yami."

Yugi dashed to Seto's house and quickly got ready for school. It was Friday and that meant exam day. Yami was lucky he didn't have to go to school. He silently prayed that he'd stay safe while he was gone. He jogged downstairs and hopped on his motorcycle, speeding his way to school,

He arrived within minutes and parked at the far end of the parking lot. He got off his bike and walked casually onto the campus. As he was walking, he noticed that people were staring at him. It made him feel self-conscious. Curious, he stopped and listened.

"Did you hear he went crazy and tried to kill Vivian?" One student said.

_What the fuck?_

"Yeah. It must be because he's sleeping with Yami Sennen. It was bound to happen."

"Looks like we have a new psychopath in town."

Yugi couldn't believe his ears and pushed his way through the crowd. What the hell happened while he was gone? He clenched his jaw and hurriedly made his way to his classroom, students staring at him as he passed by. If it was one thing he hated, it was gaining attention.

As he was walking, he accidently bumbed into someone, causing him to stumble back slightly. "Sorry." He muttered before walking on.

The person turned to look at Yugi's fleeting back and smiled. _I've finally found you…_

Yugi managed to make it to class in one piece but glared at the girl who sat in the second row. No doubt, she was a part of this somehow. Miho turned toward Yugi and just smiled, "Why, hello there, Mutou. How are you this morning?"

"Bitch…" Yugi mumbled as he ignored her, walking to his seat.

Suddenly, he tripped on something but managed to catch himself with his fast reflexes just before his face slammed against the ground. His eyes darted to his side and found Miho standing beside him.

"What? Cat got your tongue, MUTT?"

"Screw you."

Yugi dusted himself off and continued to walk to his seat. He wasn't going to let someone like Miho mess with him. His teeth clenched together when he felt someone hit the back of his head. Then, ever so slowly, he turned his head. He looked at the ground and saw a crumpled up piece of paper. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands into fists, ready to punch the daylights out of anyone that tried to touch him.

Heat began to radiate off his hands and body as his anger rose. _Don't let her get to you, Yugi. He's not worth it._

"So, what's it like, huh? Sleeping with Yami? Must be good in bed, right? Probably very dominant, huh?"

Yugi half turned. _Stop it, Yugi. Ignore her…_

"Did he dump your sorry ass afterwards because you were not good? Is that why you're so edgy today?"

The paper ball at his feet startled to crumple, the edges turning black as they began to burn. _Get yourself together, Yugi! _At this rate, he was going to blow up the entire school. He shut his eyes tightly, desperately trying to keep his cool.

"You don't deserve him, you know? You never did."

"And what? _You _do?"

"More than you, half-breed." Miho spat, "He's going to be mine one way or another. And then that happens, he's going to turn on. And he _will _kill you. I will just have the satisfaction of watching you die."

Yugi's eyes flashed open, blazing as he glared at Yugi. Using his telekinetic abilities, he pushed Miho back into the chalkboard. His fingers twitched, his nails having grown sharper, thicker, made for tearing. Yugi wanted nothing more than to tear out Miho's heart or better yet, her throat. "Stay away from him. If you so much as breathe on him, I will fucking rip you apart. So much so that no one will be able to put you back together again." Yugi said without looking at her.

Instead, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Just as Miho was about to retaliate, the bell rang. Students flooded into the room, completely oblivious to the tension in the atmosphere.

Yugi said nothing and sat down in his usual seat. Miho still stood at the front of the classroom, her eyes furious. "YUGI MUTOU, YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed.

All eyes fell on Yugi. He jut stared straight ahead at Miho, his expression dark but controlled. The teacher walked into the room and noticed the heavy atmosphere. "Alright, everyone take your seats, Miho, you too."

"But I really need to go to the nurse. I-I was just trying to help Yugi with his studies because he's a new students but he got made at me and shoved me into the chalkboard. I think I have a concussion." Her eye started to water and she rubbed the back of her head.

The teacher looked back at Yugi, who wore a stoic expression. He said nothing and did nothing.

"Mr. Mutou, is this true?"

"I won't deny that she upset me but I did not touch her."

"Miho, he said he didn't touch you."

"He's lying!" Miho cried, "How else would I have gotten shoved into the chalkboard! He's just jealous because his boyfriend is really in love with me!"

_Okay, that tears it! _Yugi stood up abruptly, almost flipping the desk over, "Stop this nonsense now. I am not dating Yami Sennen. He is my _friend_. I befriended him because everyone else in this damn school does nothing but judge him! Including you, Miho! So don't you dare turn around and say that you suddenly care about him when you don't!"

A strong gust of wind blew the windows open, scattering all the papers and knocking books off the shelves. The sky suddenly darkened and thunder could be heard over head, the rattling causing the lights to flicker.

"You're just jealous! He's lying! He's freaking crazy!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Ms. Nosaka, Mr. Mutou, I think it would be best if you both go to the principal's office this instant."

"WHY?!" Miho shrieked, "He's the crazy one! He tried to kill Vivian the other day and me!"

"Actually, looked the exacty oppsite to me…" A voice came from the doorway of the classroom.

All eyes were on the person standing at the door now. Yugi stiffened when he smelled a certain scent, the scent of a wolf. But it wasn't Yami nor was it Seto. _Fuck, how many wolves are in this damn school?_ He slowly lifte his head to look at the person. The first thing he noticed was the eyes, they were a deep violet, the same eyes the wolf had yesterday. _Could it be?_

He then gasped when he saw the person's entire face. _It's not possible…_

"Hello, everyone. My name is Heba Mutou. Hello, Yugi."

Yugi's eyes widened as he took a step back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he didn't even know if this was actually reality. The boy, who called himself Heba, that was standing before him now, was a splitting image of himself only Heba had a slight tan and darker eyes.

"Heba Muto? Are you Yugi's twin?" The teacher asked.

Yugi stilled for a moment, staring at the person in front of him. _What the hell is going on? Why is this happening? Brother? I don't have a brother, I don't have a family. It can't be….it can't. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>YAMI<strong>

When Yami woke up in the morning, he was disappointed to see his couch empty. He pouted as he was hoping to see Yugi off before school. _Tsk, didn't even say goodbye._

He got off the couch and wandered into the kitchen. He stopped when he smelled the faint aroma of pancakes and bacon. His mouth watered and his stomach growled with hunger.

Yami walked up the table and saw a stack of pancakes, a plate of bacon, and some fresh fruit on the side. He smiled to himself knowing Yugi went through the trouble to do all this for him. He sat down at the table and saw a note placed under the plate.

_**Sennen~**_

_**Thanks for letting me stay the night. To repay you for your kindness, I made you this breakfast. Hope you enjoy. Please stay at Seto's today and try not to get into any trouble, okay? Your symptoms may worsen today. I'll be back to check on you later. Take care of yourself.**_

_**Mutou **_

His hear swelled as he read the note. Yugi may be a hardass most of the time but he knew when to be sweet. Yami quickly inhaled the food and went up to get dressed. As he walked up the stairs, the throbbing pain in his head came back. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. _Damn it, not again…_

Hoping to relieve himself, he took a quick shower to calm himself down. He pressed his hands against the shower wall, letting the water drip down his body. He looked up again at his hands saw that his veins were slowly darkening, like ink spreading into every vessel and vein in his body. He withdrew his hands and turned off the shower, wrapping his body in a towel. He got out and looked at the mirror.

_SHIT!  
><em>He growled at his reflection and went out of the bathroom. Inside, he was hoping these things would go away. It was obvious that there was no way he'll be able to go out of the house like this. Remembering Yugi's note, he got dressed and ran over to Seto's. He knocked hurriedly.

There was a faint clicking noise and then the door opened, "Yami, what's-"

Yami looked up at him. Seto noticed his eyes and let him in immediately. Yami palmed his head as he sat down on the couch. His headache was starting to come back now along with the nausea.

"How are you doing?" Seto asked.

"I was okay until this morning. Why is it always morning?"

"It's like morning sickness. Unfortunately, the closer you get to shifting the worse you'll get. You're most likely going to be like this majority of the day."

"Ugh...I feel horrible." Yami clutched his stomach.

"I know but it'll pass after you shift. However, you're going to be a bit unstable the first couple of days. You're going to be shifting back and forth which means no school or going out in public."  
>"Does that mean I have to stay in the cellar for those days?"<p>

"It depends. If you seem to have control over your wolf, then that won't be necessary but if not then we'll have no choice."

"Wonderful," Yami muttered, resting his head in his hands, "Why do we get sick anyway?"

"It's the wolf trying to setlle. The fever is because of the wolf blood that's coursing through you. That's also why your veins turn black. That's the wolf blood."

Yami looked down at his hands again. They still hadn't changed back to normal which made him anxious.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Seto asked quietly.

"No. I'd be lying if I said I was. I'm damn scared to death."

"I know. Changing is crazy but it gets easier, I promise. The important thing is to be mentally prepared."

"I know, Mutou told me."

Seto nodded, "It's nearly impossible to come back the first time but if you can, if you can find the one thing that keeps you anchored to your human self, you'll be able to control it."

"I don't know what keeps me human. And what happens if I do lose it?"

"It's natural to lose it. Like what Yugi probably told you, you won't remember anything. Your time as a wolf will be forgotten just like how your human memories will be forgotten as a wolf."

"Does that happen each time I shift?"

"That depends on you. Find someone to keep your anchored to your human self and you'll be fine. No pain, nothing. You'll be you but in a different form."

"Does it hurt?" Yami grimaced. He really wasn't one to handle pain very well. He didn't even like getting shots as a kid. He couldn't imagine how horrible and painful it was to shift.

"Honestly, yes it does hurt. I'm not going to sugar coat it. It hurts so much you'll wish you were dead but once it's over, the pain is forgotten. And after you stabilize with your shifts, the less it'll hurt and you'll start to shift by will except under certain circumstances like the moon."

"That full moon crap really exists? I thought it was all just made up."

"You can still go out during a full moon, it's just that your behavior will be a bit...uncontrollable. You'll start doing things a drunk would do. You pretty much throw away all your inhibitions and act on instinct. It is also why you should never be around the sex to which you're attracted to unless you're mates."

"Does it affect you _that_ much?" Yami's eyes widened. As far as he knew, he wasn't that kind of guy. He wasn't the type to just sleep around nor did he ever dream of sleeping with someone before. But then his mind wandered to Yugi…

He remembered how soft his skin looked, how warm he felt. Yugi's lips, luscious and oh so tempting. Unconsciously, he bit his lips just thinking about. However, he snapped out of it when he heard Seto chuckle.

"I know what you're thinking, Yami. He's tempting, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is…" He nodded absentmindedly before reeling back, realizing what he said, "Wait, what? NO! No! NO! No fucking way! I'm just going crazy."

"Believe what you want, Yami. Anyway, we should-"

Seto stopped when Yugi came barging through the door, panting and looking sickly pale. He got off the chair and quickly went to him, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders, "Yugi, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

"What is it? Tell me. You look so shaken."

"Brother...do I have a brother?"

_Brother? _Yami got off the couch and walked up to Yugi, studying his expression. His eyes were distant and he was slightly shaking. The only time he saw him like this was when he was in shock. Something must've been very wrong. "Mutou, what's going on? Brother?"

"Th-this boy...he's new at our school. His name is Heba and he looks exactly like me."

"Seto, is it possible? Does Yugi have a brother?"

Seto's brows furrowed, "I-I don't know. Mai never mentioned it to me. If you had a brother, he would've been with you at the orphanage, right? But you were alone...it doesn't make sense."

"Could it be that my parents just didn't want _me_?"

"Don't think like that. Look, we'll figure this out. You go upstairs and rest. Take your mind off of things."

Yugi just nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Yami sighed when he heard the door lam. His headache seemed to worsen now seeing Yugi in this state. He hated seeing him so distressed. But the worry was replaced with pain when his stomach suddenly knotted.

"Ahh…" He winced and clutched his stomach.

"You should rest, too. I'll find out if this guy really is Yugi's brother."

"S-sure."

Yami grimaced as he slowly walked up the stairs, feeling his muscles start to tense and coil. His face started heating up as the wolf blood coursed through his body, slowly changing him. He was already in this much pain when he wasn't shifting, he couldn't even imagine how horrible it was to actually change. He gave the others credit for being able to do this.

He weakly walked up to Yugi's door and opened it. He only took a couple steps inside before he lost consciousness and fell hard onto the wooden floor.

* * *

><p>Yami groaned as he slowly picked himself off the floor. His head throbbed and his mouth felt dry. Slowly, he tried to stand up but instantly crumpled to the ground in pain. He held his stomach, feeling the nausea resurface. "Ahh...damn it."<p>

"Can you sit up? Here, drink some water."

Yami's eyes flickered open at the sound of Yugi's voice. He saw that he was kneeling beside him, a glass of water in his hand. Yami blinked for a moment, trying to get ahold of himself. Yugi still looked pale and troubled but at least he was back to normal.

"Mutou, are you alright?" His voice was thick and hoarse.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay? You stumbled in here and collapsed. Drink some water or else you'll heat up again."

Yami nodded and sat back up, taking the glass of water with shaky hands. He felt relief as he took a couple of sips of water. The water burned as it trickled down his throat but soothed him at the same time. He must've been really dehydrated.

"I'll get you a cool towel to help the fever."

Yugi got up to get a towel but Yami grabbed his arm and stopped him. Yugi looked down at him in confusion. Yami just shook his head, "I'm fine. It's you that I'm worried about. What happened today?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Of course it matters! You're so damn stubborn sometimes, you know that? You help others but you never let other people help you. Well, that's not going to work with me. So, tell me what's wrong and what happened."

Yugi sighed, "Miho...she just pushed my bottons and this-this guy walked into the classroom. I already said this but his name is Heba and he looked exactly like me. He looked like he knew me. The teacher thought he was my brother...but that can't be right?"

"It coule be a possiblity. I mean, you never met your family. Who's to say you don't have siblings?"

"But it _can't_ be. He's a wolf, a _full _wolf while I'm a Halfling. He's the wolf that bit me but he's also the wolf that saved me…"

"Maybe you have different parents?"

"Different parents but still look almost like twins? I highly doubt that."

Yami shrugged. "Or maybe he found a way to become a full wolf. Is that possible?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I can't see him again…"

"But what if he's your brother? You could have a family again, maybe he could take you to meet your parents."

"You don't get it, do you? I don't _want _to meet them. They didn't want me so why should I see them? Besides, it won't change a thing. It won't make up for leaving me alone…"

"Alright, alright," Yami sighed before groaning, "Ahh...my head."

"You need to rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Yugi stood up to leave again but Yami went after him yet again. He held his stomach as he stoo, trying hard to support himself. Yugi looked at him in worry and let him lean against him. "What is it?"

"Y=you're going to stay with me, right? Tomorrow, I mean. You won't leave me?"

"I won't leave you. I'll stay with you the entire time. I promise I will not let anything happen to you."

Yami nodded. "But keep in mind our previous promise...if I get too out of control, if I lose it. Run. Just run. I won't hate you for it."

"I know. Get some rest, Sennen."

This time Yami let him. And then he realized that it was Yugi's room that he was staying in so, where was Yugi going to stay?

"Don't worry. I'm going to share a room with Ryou. I'll be fine. Good night, Sennen." Yugi turned back before exiting the room.

"Thank you...Yugi."


	13. Chapter 13

Tashi: Hehe, lucky number 13! Thought I'd spoil you guys with a double update since I won't be able to update for a while. I have a lot of family stuff to take care of for the new year so I'll be busy all week. Anyway, thanks for the support and love you all have shown this fic. I sincerely appreciate it!

Oh! Just a fair warning, this chapter is a little intense and definitely not for the weak hearted. Venture on cautiously.

Please review/follow/favorite! THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p>"<em>Yami! Yami!" <em>

_Yami ran and ran, his bare feet bounding against the forest floor. He tore at the hanging branches and vines in his way, desperately trying to reach the source of the voice._

"_Yami, Help! YAMI!"_

"_Yugi!"_

_Tears streamed down his face as he ran. Soon, he came to a clearing in the middle of the forest. He panted and gasped when he saw Yugi tied to a tree with Otogi and Vivian, along with her bitch crew guarding him. Yami advanced forward but a wave of pain shot through him as the full moon appeared from behind the clouds._

"_AGH!" _

_He collapsed to the ground as he started writing around in pain and agony. Everything turned red and once his vision cleared again he saw bodies scattered all over the forest floor, among them was Yugi. He stared at him for a moment, a single tear frozen on Yugi's face._

"_Yugi...Yugi, no...NO!"_

"YUGI!" Yami jumped out of bed, his back slamming against the wall near the bed. He was panting heavily and his entire body was covered in sweat. With shaky hands, he ran his fingers through his damp hair. His head was pounding and his heart was racing as he looked around the room in panic.

"ARGHH!" Yami fell onto his knees and grabbed the sides of his head, trying to stop the excruciating throbbing pain. His chest tightened and he felt as if his heart was going to burst. His throat burned and his body felt like it was melting.

He looked down at the ground and saw small drops of blood. Yami raised two fingers to his nose where he felt an unusual wetness and pulled away. His eyes widened when he saw blood. "Damn it...damn it, DAMN IT!"

He tried to stand up but his knees buckles and his legs gave out from beneath him, causing him to slam onto the hardwood floor. Yami groaned as he slowly tried to stand, his hand propped against the bed. He looked at his hands and noticed how they seemed to ripple beneath the skin. It made im sick.

He quickly bolted to the bathroom and lifted the lid of the toilet just in time to vomit. "Shit…" He groaned, panting.

"Sennen…"

Yami lifted his head slightly and saw Yugi standing at the doorway, his hair a complete mess and his eyes wild. He looked as if he'd just crawled through hell.

"M-Mutou, what…"

"Nightmares. And I heard you scream, are you alright?"

"I'm fi-"

Yami was cut off when he released move of his stomach's contents into the bowl. Yugi sighed and walked over to him and rubbed his back gently. Yami stiffened against his touch, his body starting to reheat and his stomach knotting. "Ahh...I hate this."

"I know, I know. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Yami nodded weakly. Yugi turned on the shower and helped him into the tub. He grabbed the washcloth and started wiping Yami's forehead. He helped him remove his shirt and then proceeded to wipe down the rest of his body. Yami held his breath all the while Yugi was touching him. His hands were curled into tight fits, his nails digging into his palms, knuckles white as he used all his mental strength and willpower to hold himself back from pouncing on the boy.

"Mutou…." He hissed.

"Just wait a minute-"

"Mutou, if you don't stop now, I won't be able to stop."

Yugi looked up to meet Yami's serious expression. His eyes were a bright crimson, filled with desire. It made Yugi suddenly anxious. He dropped the towel and stepped away from the tub to let Yami clean himself off.

"I'll be outside. Come out when you're done. I'll get some medicine that might help you."

"Great."

Yugi quickly left the bathroom, his face hot. He didn't understand why he always felt so flustered around Yami nor did he fully comprehend the emotion behind Yami's stare. He shrugged it off. It was the wolf hormones and nothing more, he reasoned. He went downstairs to heat up a cup of honey tea and got out a special type of medicine Isis concocted up to bring down the fever and cool down the wolf blood.

He walked upstairs in time to find Yami walking out of the room, holding his head. Yugi sighed and went to his side to help him to the room. He helped him sit on the bed and handed him the tea along with the medicine. "Here, try this. It should help."

Yami took the medicine gladly and drank the tea in one go, ignoring the burning sensation he felt. He placed the cup on the table and exhaled. His eyes were still glowing a vivid crimson. His hands were pale, allowing the blackness of the veins to show more. His nails were rougher, sharper, and thicker. Yugi also noticed that Yami's ears were slightly pointed, making him cringe.

"How are you feeling now?" Yugi asked.

"Better. Thank you." He sighed, "So, today's the day, huh?"

"Unfortunately. But you're going to be fine." Yugi said reassuringly, "Oh! By the way, happy birthday, Sennen."

Yami smiled. He was so wrapped up about him changing that he completely forgot it was also his birthday but he was happy Yugi remembered, "Thanks."

"I know it probably sucks to start off your birthday this way but once you're all stable then we can go ahead and actually celebrate."

"I'll be looking forward to that."

"Alright, well, rest up as much as you can. You're in for a hell of a night. I'm going to go ahead and get the cellar ready. Sleep. You need it. Trust me."

Yami tucked himself into bed and slowly, his eyes began to fall closed.

Yugi sighed as he heard Yami's faint snoring. Resting his hands on his knees, he sat up and walked downstairs to the living room. He looked up at the clock above the fireplace and saw it was only 7:30 am. Yami would at least have 12 hours as a human.

Knowing it was Yami's eighteenth birthday, he wanted to be able to do something special for him before his life turned into chaos.

So, he went into the kitchen and took out some baking pans. He had never done this before so he grabbed a cookbook from the cabinet and worked off the recipe. Yugi took a deep breath and immediately went to work. The sounds of pots and pans clattering could be heard as he worked in the kitchen. His brows furrowed as he looked at the recipe. Using his flour-covered hand, he wiped his sweaty forehead, leaving a white streak behind.

Anzu, hearing the commotion in the kitchen. went downstairs to investigate. She blinked the sleep away and frowned when she saw Yugi running around the kitchen, wearing Ryou's baby blue apron, covered in flour and batter. "Yugi?"

Yugi glanced over to her but never broke concentration over what he was doing, fully immersed in his attempt to bake a nice cake for Yami. He stirred the batter with the whisk and emptied it out in the pan.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Riding a fucking unicorn, what that hell does it look like I'm doing?" Yugi rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to bake a cake."

"For who?"

"Sennen. It's his birthday today. I thought he deserved a nice birthday cake after everything he's been through."

"Oh...you've never done this for anyone else."

Yugi stopped what he was doing and turned around. He shot her a look and went back to work, "Don't push it today, Anzu."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Do you need help?"

"Not from you, no."

"Come on, don't be stubborn."

"I don't need your help, Anzu! Damn it, just leave me alone." Yugi hissed.

"Yugi-"

As Anzu was about to walk over to him, she slipped on a pool of batter. Yugi reacted instantly and caught her just before her head hit the counter. They locked eyes for a moment, silence between them except for the errativ beating of their hearts.

"Yugi…" Anzu breathed.

Yugi furrowed his brows and helped her stand before pulling himself away. He straightened himself out before going back to his cake. He set the pan in the over and pressed BAKE before turning around to find Anzu still staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to help clean?" Yugi grumbled.

"S-sorry…"

Anzu snapped out of it and helped Yugi clean off the counter. She wiped the bowls and cooking utensils while Yugi washed them. She stared at him as she wiped the dishes slowly. Yugi, who was focused on washing the dishes, was unaware of the way Anzu stared at him. Inside, she was killing herslef over leaving him and hurting him.

When she first met Yugi, he was this cold, introverted boy yet he interested her. There was something about him that drew her to him. She remembered how broken he was when Mai died. Whenever she passed by his room at night, he always heard faint crying. It made her heart ache even though she did not talk to him at that time. From that day on, she was determined to make him smile and take the pain away.

It took a while but he finally opened up to her and Otogi. He told her how Mai was the only person in his life that he truly loved. Mai was his hero, the one who saved him from the dark pit of Hell and sadness. When she died, he was crushed and pulled back into it. But Anzu brough out the old Yugi or at least she almost but but then she left. Like an idiot, she left because she was afraid of her feelings and for Otogi's feelings. She ran like a coward. She ruined him again.

However, seeing him now, seeing Yugi again brought the emotions back. After he rejected her when she had kissed him, she did her best to forget about her feelings and move on but it was nearly impossible. She cared about him too much and despite what he told her, despite the fact he told her he hated her, she knew that the boy she knew back then was still there and cared for her.

Yet, when he met Yami, she could already see the old Yugi again. There was light in his eyes once more, the same light he had when Mai was round. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, it was there. And Anzu knew it was because of Yami, for that, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Yugi and Yami had only met a little while ago and Yugi was already staring to open up to him and it was undeniable that Yami felt something for Yugi.

Anzu was a selfish bitch and she knew it. She still loved Yugi, and because she still loved him, he could not give him up, not yet.

One she was finished with the dishes, she sat down on the dining table and continued to stare at him, watching the way his arms flexed as he wiped the counter, his jaw set in a firm line. Yugi had grown a lot since she last him, he'd changed. "Have you always been his handsome?" She whispered.

"Anzu…" Yugi sighed and turned around, giving her an almost pleading look.

"You've really grown, Yugi. You've become a very handsome man. Why was I so stupid to leave all this behind?"

"Please don't start."

"I'm sorry for being so selfish but when it comes to you, I become greedy. I-I can't give you up yet. You know i still care about you more than anything else, right? That will never change no matter how hard you try to push me away. I will always care for you."

"You just love making me suffer, don't you?" Yugi shook his ead, on the brink of tears.

"Never. But I do love you. I love you more than anything. I was stupid to leave you, to let you go. How could i have not seen I was letting go of the best thing in my life?"

"Why can't you just let me hate you so I can live peacefully? Why do you do this to me?" Yugi sighed heavily.

Anzu stood up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his cheek, watching as pain flickered in his eyes. Why is it the only thing she could do for him was hurt him when all she wanted to do was take the pain away.

"Because...because I know that you care for me, too. Despite what you say, you sitll care. And if I know if I hadn't left, you would've fell for me, too."

Yugi took a step back, his heart in completely agony. Why was she doing this? Why the did was she doing this to him? Couldn't she see he was in enough pain as it was with everything else. He shook his head, wiping away the tears in his eyes. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes, trying to gather himself together. Her words had a bigger impact on him than he thought. He opened his eyes and looked down at his feet.

_BEEP! _

The oven timer went off, letting him know the cake was done. "I-I have a cake to make."

He brushed past her and took the pan out of the over. Placing the cake on the counter, he stared down at it, "Do you really think that?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I do. And you know it, too. If I had stayed, if I had pushed a little more, you would've fell for me."

Yugi shut his eyes. There was a time when he thought that he...but, no. None of that mattered now. "But you left. And that sealed your fate. It's because of that I will _never _ fall in love with you, Anzu. I can't. I'm sorry."

Yugi put the cake in the fridge and quickly left the kitchen to go back to his room where Yami was sleeping peacefully. He shut the door and leaned against it, trying to keep his composure. He pushed himself off the door and walked over to the bed.

Carefully, he touched Yami's forehead. He was still running a fever and he was shaking slightly. Taking pity on him, he got a cool towel and laid it on Yami's forehead and then pulled the covers up a bit more, tucking him in.

He sat at the edge of the bed and stared down at him. Yami looked so peaceful sleeping. It made him wonder how he was like as a child, how he was before the innocence was stripped away. His own childhood was so hellish that he would never wish it on anyone else, even his worst enemy. Yet, Yami had the misfortune to have his parents taken away from him at such a young age.

With a sigh, he sat up and looked back at him once before before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Ahh…" Yami groaned as he got out of bed. His head hurt and honestly, he felt no better than he did when he first woke up this morning, in fact, he felt worse. It seemed like his head was in a fishbowl. He could hear voices, noises, and the thrumming of his heart; the sounds seemed to mash together in his head, disorientating him.<p>

He stumbled out of bed, clutching his head, covering his ears. He did his best to drown out the nose but it wa no use. The sounds were too loud for his sensitive ears. "MAKE IT STOP, DAMN IT!" He screamed.

Yugi, who was a room away, heard Yami scream and ran over to the room. He found him curled into a ball on the ground, shaking violently. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table; 4:30 PM. Yami had been in bed practically the entire day and he was getting closer and closer to shifting.

"Sennen…" Yugi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"M-make it stop, p-please…"

"You're fine. You're okay. Just relax, alright? I'm here."

"Too loud..IT'S TOO DAMN LOUD!" Yami turned into a blur as he stood up and backed himself into the far corner of the room.

Carefully, Yugi walked over to him but Yami put his hand out in front of him, stopping him. He didn't want Yugi near him like this. His temper was rising and he felt like he was going to slip. He didn't want to end up hurting him.

"Don't...I just...FUCK!" He slumped onto the ground.

"I know. We have to get you into the cellar. I feel like you might change sooner than expected. Come on."

Yami nodded and went alone with him, letting him support him as the walked down the stars. Seto appeared at the bottom of the staircase to help. They escorted him outside where the sun was beginning to set and the moon was still a faded image in the sky. Yugi looked away and opened the doors to the cellar.

He lit the candles in the celar and guided him downstairs. Yami looked around the cellar and saw that it was quite big. There was a large cell with chains attached to the wall. He limped as they led him inside. Yami sighed as he dropped onto the ground, clutching his stomach.

"I'll let you take care of him." Seto looked at both him and Yugi before he left.

Yugi sat next to Yami in the cell and looked over at him, hunched over in pain. "The moon will rise in a couple of hours. Which means you're going to be like this for a while…"

"W-wonderful, just fucking wonderful."

"You're going to be fine, Sennen. Wait here. I have something for you. Try not to change while I'm gone." Yugi winked and disappeared.

"LIKE I HAVE A DAMN CHOICE!" Yami called out.

Five minutes later, Yugi came back holding a metal pan. Yami looked up at him with a raised brow. "What is that?"

"Cake."

Yugi set the pan in front of him. Yami stared down at the vanilla cakes with chocolate frosting and couldn't help but feel touched. He hadnt had a birthday cake since his parents died. It read: Happy 18th birthday, Sennen! :D He couldn't help but laugh seeing the smiley face at the end. "Thanks, Mutou. This is nice." He swiped his finger across the surface and licked the cream off his finger.

"You're welcome. I just thought you deserved it. You don't have to eat it now, but you can blow out your candles."

Yugi placed candles on the cake and waved his hands over them, making them light. Yami laughed and shook his head, "You're too much! And you really need to show me how to do that."

Yugi smirked, "Will do. For now, come on! Make a wish!"

"Hah! You're funny."

"Really, come on. Just do it. You don't want me to start singing, do you?"

"Oh, please spare me." Yami chuckled and leaned down to blow out the candles.

Yugi smiled and placed the pan on the side. Yami noticed his smile and couldn't help but be blown away. Since he's known Yug, he had never seen him actually smile, so seeing it now made him go wild. Yugi had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"You should smile more." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"You have a really nice smile. I like it."

Yugi blushed and brushed a gold fringe out of his face, "Nah…"

"Aw, you're so cute."

"Hey! Shut up before I make you shut up!"

"Tch, bring it on, Mutou!"

Yugi growled and lunged at Yami, knocking him flat onto his back. Yami glared playfully before letting out a low growl of his own before rolling them over, pinning Yugi's hands at his side. "Still going to make me shut up, Mutou?" He grinned smugly.

Yugi rolled his eyes and pouted, pretending to be annoyed. Yami just chuckled. He was really cute. He sighed and pushed himself off to lean against the wall, pain radiating through his skull.

Suddenly, he felt extremely anxious. He had spent the entire week trying to convince himself that he'd be fine when he changed but now that the moment was upon him, he just wasn't ready.

Yugi noticed the fear in Yami's eyes and sat up before scooting closer to him, "It's normal to be afraid."

"I-I know I shouldn't be but I'm terrified."

"I know. You wouldn't be human if you weren't."

"I don't want to lose it…" Yami sighed, hanging his head low.

"Shh, you're going to be fine. I know you, Sennen. You're strong and I know you can fight it. And do you know why that is?"

"Why?" Yami glanced at him curiousy.

"I have a little secret to tell you." Yugi smiled thoughtfully, "The wolf inside you does not determine who you are. You are the only person that can decide tha. If you let the wolf control you, you will be lost it it but what's in your heart is stronger than any of that. Remember what your mother told you, the ones in your heart will always be there. It's too late for me to believe in that but not for you. Keep the ones you love close to your heart."

"Will that be enough?"

"It will be more than enough. Just remember, you are Yami Sennen. You are a human and you must fight for you family, for the people you love. Fight it for someone or something worth fighting for."

Yami nodded and hugged his knees to his chest. He watched as the moonlight streamed in from the open cellar door, the light creeping closer and closer to him. His heart pounded faster than ever before as the time drew closer. He looked over to Yugi who gave him an encouraging smile. Ah...his smile… _Something worth fighitng for, huh? Would you kill me if I said it was you? _

He was about to reach over to him but he withdrew his hand the moment he felt pain shoot through his body. "Fuck!"

Yami clawed at the ground, his sharp naisl scraping against the concrete. Yugi reached out for him but decided it was best not to touch him in this state. He gasped when he saw Yami's skin ripped and his muscles coil.

Suddenly, Yami jerked and fell onto his side as he shook. He felt bile rise in his throat and tried his best to keep it down but ws unsuccessful.

Yugi stood up and quickly went over to him but he was moving around too much. On the other hand, Yami felt like his bones were melting and he suddenly felt too hot in his own skin. "AGHH! YUGI!"

His body jerked in unnatural movement, making Yugi feel sick to his stomach. Yami stood on his hands and knees, trying to get a grip on himself. The pain was almost unbearable and he felt like shooting himself to end his misery. Fire seemed to radiate from his heart, spreading to his fingertips, legs, making him feel numb all over.

_CRAAAACK!_

A sickening sound echoed throughout the cellar as Yami's spine twisted and cracked as his body began to shift.

Yugi was on the brink of having a mental breakdown as he watched Yami go through his. Tears streamed endlessly down his face. He'd seen his pack members change and kept himself together but seeing Yami change now, he suddenly felt scared. "Sennen…" He croacked.

"YUGI! AGHHH! I CAN'T-AHH!"

Another scream tore through Yami's throat as his muscles gew and bones reconfigured themselves. He tasted bitter taste of blood in his mouth as his fangs grew in, making even his mouth hurt. His jaw snapped causing him to yelp in pain.

"Yami! Yami, look at me!"

Yugi's voice suddenly seemed distant.

"Y-Yugi…"

"Listen to me!" Yugi cried and Yami tried to, but he was losing it, "You are not a monster, do you understand me? You are a human. You are Yami Sennen! Never forget that!"

His wrists bent and his nails turned black, looking more animal-like. Yami panted and groaned feeling ever part of himself hurting. "FUCK!" His jointed buckled and he crashed onto the ground.

Yugi, unable to take it anymore ran out of the cellar and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it, breathing hard. Uncontrollably, he started sobbing as he hugged himself tight, listening to Yami's pained and agonized screamed.

_I am Yami Sennen. I am human. I must fight for Yugi…_

Yami felt like his stkin was going to melt off of him. His brain was shrinking, changing.

_Yami Sennen. I am human. I must fight for Yugi._

He growled as a splitting pain shot through his spinal cord, shooting to his brain.

_I am human. I must fight for Yugi._

Unable to take it anymore, he tore at his clothes, getting rid of the heavy layer. His skin peeled off as fur started to grow, covering every inch of his body.

_I must fight for Yugi._

The memories he was trying to keep close to him were fading rapidly and he was beginning to lose sense of who he was. He was slipping himself, losing himself liek he feared. It wasn't the physical pain that was unbearable, it was the pain of forgetting everything. Forgetting _himself_.

_Fight for Yugi…_

_Yugi…_

With a final cry, he had let go and gave into the monster inside him.


	14. Chapter 14

Tashi: Ah, found some time to update today! How'd you enjoy that last chapter? Intense? Lol. Anyway, Yumi wishes for me to inform you that she will be taking a break from writing for now as she is going through some stuff at the moment and suffering from a bit of depression. But she promises she will get better soon and bring you wonderful updates!

Anyway, hope you enjoy my updates! :) Please review/favorite/follow! THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p>Yugi hugged his knees to his chest as he sat outside the cellar. His heart broke with every painful scream and cry from Yamithat managed to reached his ears. Never had it been this hard before. Never had he had to go through this much pain seeing and hearing the other pack memberschange. So, why now? Why was this time so different from the others? Why was Yami different?<p>

After what seemed like forever, he managed to pull himself together. The sound from the cellar had died down now, much to his relief.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and faced the cellar doors. He strained his ears to listen for any signs of Yami's movement but there was only silence. Yugi's fingers played against the handles of the door as he bit his lip. _Should I check on him?_

After taking a moment to think, he decided to take a peak. Carefully, he opened the doors but not before he saw the wolf attempt to break free. He slammed the doors closed immediately, fighting against Yami.

"Damn it!"

He looked around frantically, trying to find something to barricade the door. He may be strong but he was now match for Yami in his wolf form.

"Shit!" The door cracked slightly, allowing the wolf to claw at him.

"Damn it, Sennen!"

Thinking fast, Yugi turned around and held his hands out. Soon, the doors began to freeze over. For extra precaution, he willed roots to grow over the doors, hopefully trapping Yami inside. Of course it didn't seem to stop the wolf much.

Yugi flinched every time the wolf slammed itself against the doors. Suddenly, the struggling stopped and Yugi bit his lip as he took a couple steps forward. Just as he was about to crouch down, the doors burst open.

Before he could react, a large wolf leapt out from the darkness and tackled him to the ground. Yugi tossed his head from side to side to avoid the sharp fangs of the wolf, avoiding getting bitten again. He held the wolf's snout and used his legs to kick him off. The wolf flew back and landed against the ground with a loud _THUD_! Unforunately, all that managed to do was piss it off.

Yugi pushed his hands against the ground and pushed himself back up. He stared at the wolf before him, searching the eyes for any human recognition but there was nothing. Yami Sennen was not there. His heart sunk as he gazed into the wolf's eyes. Those blazing crimson eyes held no trace of the boy he knew, all there was was the wolf.

"Sennen…"

The wolf growled back in response.

"I don't want to hurt you." Yugi whispered, pleading, "Please don't make me."

In a flash, the wolf lunged at him again. This time Yugi timed it right and fell back, kicking the wolf over his head. He took the opportunity to run. He ran into the forest, the wolf hot on his ass. It was one of those moments where he wished he could shift. He was no match for an Alpha as a human.

He ran until he came to a dead end, the edge of the mountains. Panting, he pressed himself against the mountainside, watching as the wolf crouched in front of him, getting ready to strike. Just as he was about to attack, a vicious growl was heard, followed by a large black wolf. It leapt out of the forest and tackled the other.

Yugi gasped.

"_Don't just stand there, brother! RUN!" _

It took a while to realize the wolf was talking to him.

_What?_

"_Run!"_

Yugi narrowed his eyes at the wolf, _Not likely. _Thinking fast, he kicked off the mountain side, propelling himself through the air, somersaulting over their heads before landing soundly on his feet. He climbed up the tree and looked below at the black wolf and Yami fighting.

Of course, at the moment he wasn't exactly sure if he should be considering the wolf at Yami when in fact it was not...no now at least. Once he was directly over him, he jumped down from the tree and tackled him, grabbed his snout and pinning him to the ground.

Yugi held onto him as he thrashed around, trying to break free. He squinted as the black wolf let off a faint glow. In mere seconds, he changed into a boy. Yugi blinked, "You…"

"Yeah, it's me. Hold him tight."

"How-"

"We can talk abotu this later. Hold him still."

The boy called Heba, as Yugi recalled, took a sharp silver object from his pocket and held it above the wolf.

"What the fuck is that?!" Yugi hissed.

"Stabilizer. It contains small bits of wolfsbane, it's a sedative for wolves."

Yugi glared at him, unsure if he could really trust this person who _claimed _to be his brother. Heba sighed, "Do you want him to kill people?"

"No…"

"Then this is all I can do to stop him."

Heba plunged the needle into the wolf's neck. The wolf jerked and struggled against Yugi, but he kept a firm grip. The struggles gradually began to die down until they stopped altogether.

Yugi sighed and loosened his grip. Carefully, he shifted so that he was sitting beside the wolf now. Now that he got a better look at him, Yami made out to be fine wolf. His fur was as black as night. The tips of his ears carried a striking gold color that matched the end of his tail. In the moonlight, his fur gave off a slight crimson tint.

"See? Much more manageable now." A voice sounded from beside him.

Yugi tilted his head up toward Heba and glared, "You! What are you even doing here?"

Heba scoffed, "Wow, that's how you thank someone who just saved your ass."

"Fine, thank you," Yugi muttered, "Now, what are you doing here and how do you really know me?"

"Let's take him back first." Heba nodded at the wolf, "Because it's going to take a while to explain everything."

Yugi sighed and nodded. He bent down and used his knees to pick the wolf off the ground while Heba assisted and carried the lower half. Normally, Yugi would have no problem carrying a wolf but he felt weak at the moment.

They ran him back to Seto's house and placed him back in the cllar, this time Yugi made sure to lock the chains around his paws, legs, and neck. Once Yami was secure, Yugi and Heba left the cellar and sat just outside of it, leaving the door open just a crack in case Yami woke up.

They sat in awkward silence for a while, listening to the howls of the rest of the pack members. Yugi closed his eyes and listening, able to distinguish each and every individual howl and who they belonged. "So, start talking." He said, his eyes still closed.

"I already introduced myself the other day. My name is Heba _Mutou._"

Yugi opened his eyes, noticing how Heba put a lot of emphasis on his last name. "I got that…"

"And I-I am your brother. Your twin to be exact."

"You-"

"And before you go on trying to deny it, just listen to me first," Heba gave him a stern look in which Yugi nodded, "I've spent the last five years searching for you. I didn't know I had a brother, let alone twin, until mother told me so. She told me you were taken to an orphanage in Black District. I went looking for you there but when I got there, they said that you had been adopted. I went out of my mind trying to search for you. I looked everywhere for you. That is until I came across some medical records."

Yugi just stared at him, waiting for him to continued.

"I hacked into the system and looked for you. Your file read that you were here. So, a couple days ago I came here looking for you. Unfortunately, I had just fought off some Royals and was in one of my frenzies and I couldn't really control myself and well, I ended up biting you. Sorry for that." Heba scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's fine." Yugi waved it off, not really concerned about that. He had a more important question that had been burning inside him since the moment they met, "But how is it possible that you can shift into a wolf? I mean, aren't we both Halflings if what you're saying is true, if we are...siblings?"

"We are siblings, Yugi. I'm older than you by an hour. And the thing is, I _was _a Halfling but now I'm sort of a full wolf. I run father's pack. I am an Alpha."

"How the hell did you become a full wolf? I mean, is that even possible? Will I become a full wolf."

"You will, but you see the only way to do that is to find a mate."

Yugi paled. _A mate? A fucking mate? _"You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

Heba just chuckled, "Unfortunately, I am not. You see, we're different from other wolves. Mother is...well, she's not exactly human and father was a full wolf, an Alpha to be exact. Due to that ,the Alpha blood runs within us. THe only way to trigger out inner wolf is to find a mate. It interlinks our soul to the other and draws out the wolf. A mate is much for than just a mate for us, it's a soul mate, meaning we become connect to our mates. They complete us."

"So, I have to find a fucking mate just so I can shift?" Yugi stared at Heba with deadpan expression, "Wonderful...and what do you mean Mom isn't human?"

"Mom, well...she's an Elf. If you've noticed, we heal faster than even normal wolves do and we have the power of telekinesis. That's not a wolf trait, it's an elf trait. Some of our powers comes from her."

"Right…"

Yugi looked away for a bit and stared up at the full moon that was slowly descending behind the mountains. The sky was lightening as well as the stars faded. Considering that Heba knew all this, it was hard to deny the fact that he was indeed his brother, his _twin brother_. But if that was true, then why was he the only one give away.

"I-I have a question to ask you." Yugi's voice shook as he spoke.

"What is it?"

"If we are siblings, twins, then why...why was I the only one given away? Did they not...want me?"

Heba sighed, "I-it's not really my place to tell you. You need to hear it from Mom herself. You'll understand better. I mean, she wants to see you-"

Yugi stood up in an instant upon hearing that. He clenched his hands and jaw as his anger rose. _She wants to see mee? She wants to fucking see me? She left me! And now she has the nerve to say she wants to talk to me? _

"Yugi…" Heba stood up.

"She wants to see me, huh? Well, what if I said, I don't want to see her?"

"Come on, you don't mean that."

"I am damn serious." Yugi hissed, "I don't want to see her. In fact, I want _nothing _to do with her! She had done nothing but cause me pain by leaving me alone in the worlf! She left me, Heba! I was an outcast among those children at the orphanage! My life was Hell! And you're here to tell me she wants to see me?! Well, screw that! That's never happening!"

He turned away, trying to stop the tears from falling and his heart from breaking again. He spent years building up his walls, years shutting people out and he was not about to let the woman that caused him so much pain back in again. He couldn't afford to.

"But, she really wants to see you, talk to you. She wants to explain everything-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. You can go bak to her, back to your back. My place is here. I've never seen her and I never will."

"What will I tell her? What am I supposed to say when I go back and you're not with me?"

""Tell her I'm dead. Tell her I died a long time ago." Yugi paused and took a deep breath, "Tell her I died the day she left me in that damn orphanage."

He then took off into the forest again.

* * *

><p><em>Wants me back? She wants me back?! Hah! Like hell I'm going back! <em>Yugi angrily stomped through the forest, punching a few trees in the process. He should've been happy that his mother wanted him back, wanted to see him but he felt nothing but pain and anger. But why shouldn't he? He was the one that was abandoned! He was the one that was left at that damned orphanage! His mother had left him in a world full of nothing but suffering and violence and he had to make it on his own for the most part.

He stopped walking and leaned against the tree, breathing heavily as he tried to control him. His family was a touchy subject and well knowing that he had one, knowing that all this time, he had a family that left him, well that just tore him apart. How could they? How could they just leave him like that?! "WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WHY?!" He screamed at the lightening sky, a trail of tears streaking down his face.

"She had her reasons, Yugi. Please, just come with me to see her and she'll explain everything."

Yugi whirled around and saw Heba standing there, his eyes sad and apologetic. He glared, "Give me one damn reason why I should see the woman that abandoned me."

"Because she had reason, Yugi! And who's to say that it was ever her fault?! You don't even know what happened! You just assume bullshit that's not even true!"

"I don't know what to believe in anymore, Heba. I spent my entire life, my entire fucking life thinking my family was either dead or just didn't want anything to do with me. And it's because of that I can't be a part of it. I worked so hard to pull myself out of my so-called 'family' so that if I found you were all dead or if-if you really did intend to leave me to die, I'd be okay with it and I wouldn't feel anything. But here you are, trying to pull me back into it! Well, that's not going to happen!"

Just as Yugi was about to storm away again, Heba ran in front of him and held his arms, "Yugi, brother, listen to me. I know you've been through a lot. I know you went through a great deal of pain because of mom and dad but believe me when I say that things are different now. Mom really wants to make things right with you. And Dad, well...he's…"

"What? Does he not want to see me?"

"Dad is dead."

Yugi looked up at Heba and saw the darkness in his eyes. Yet Yugi felt nothing. Normally, someone grieved over their father's death but Yugi did not. He felt nothing because he had no connection to him. Instead, he just stared at Heba with a reserved look. "What happened? How did he-"

"I killed him." Heba rasped.

Now Yugi gasped. He pulled himself away from his brother and took a step back. His jaw hung open and his eyes were wide in shock. Heba killed their father? What the hell caused him to do that? Not that it meant anything to Yugi, but still… "You...killed me?"

"Father was an asshole to be quite honest. He was a rotten Alpha, too. He was evil and wanted too much power so I killed him. But he didn't give up easily. That's how I got this…." Heba pulled up his shirt, revealing a long jagged scar running from the right side of his ribcage, up to the left side of his chest.

Yugi couldn't help but flinch. It looked so painful..

"And this…" Heba pulled down the sleeve on his right side wehre there was another scar on his collar bone.

"Father...did this to you? How...how could he do this to his own son?"

"Like I said, he was an asshole. But despite being an asshole, he did love me. But only because I was powerful but not enough to overthrow him. So when I tried to, well, he wasn't happy. We fought and eventually I won. But you see, he's not completely gone…"

"What do you mean…" Yugi paused, a chill running up his spine, "He's not gone?"

"You see, us, being werewolves, we have two souls in one body. One human soul and one wolf. I killed father in his wolf form, his human self still lingers around, It is corrupted and gone past the point of purifying. There's no saving him."

"Are you serious?"

Heba sighed, "I wish I could tell you I was lying. Look, if it's anyone's fault that you were given away, it was Dad's. Mom loved you. And she still loves you which is why you need to come back."

"No, I'm sorry. But I can't...not yet."

"Well, when you're ready, just let me know. I'll be more than happy to take you to her. For now, we should really check up on our friend. It's nearly dawn. He should be changing back by now."

Yugi nodded and followed Heba back to the Seto's house. Heba opted to remain outside of the cellar to give Yugi some time with Yami, in which he was thankful for. He really needed to be alone with him for a bit.

As he crept down the stairs, he heard faint snoring. He squinted into the dark cell and found Yami still asleep in his wolf form.

Quietly, he opened the cell and stepped inside to sit beside Yami. Yugi couldn't help but stare at him in this state. His fur was beautiful, thick and healthy. He lifted his hand up to slowly run his fingers through the thick patch of fur along his neck. It was soft to the touch with a hint of roughness. He instantly frozen when Yami began to stir.

The wolf opened his eyes and Yugi was relieved to see that crimson had dulled again, reverting back to their original darkened shade, which meant Yami was intact with him human self again. Yami whimpered and shifted to that his head was resting on Yugi's lap now.

Yugi continued to pet him until the early morning sun hit the edge of the cell. Yami began to shake and twist. Yugi closed his eyes and held him tight as he shifted back. He heard the snapping of his joints, the grinding of his bones, and the small cries of pain he let out.

Soon, the warmth of the fur he felt was replaced by the feel of something smooth and bare yet still warm. He opened his eyes and smiled a little seeing the human Yami, the one he knew, lying in his lap now. The boy groaned a bit and clenched onto Yugi's shirt before opening his eyes to stare up at him.

"M-Mutou.."

"Shh...rest, Sennen. Just rest."

"No...I need to...thank...you…"

Yugi looked down at him and saw that he'd fallen asleep again. Looking down at him now in his vulnerable state, made him feel like jelly inside. Yami looked like that innocent kid he saw in that old photo of his. The only real difference was that he'd lost his baby fat and his jaw was more angular, more masculine. His chest was well developed and his weren't all that bad either.

Yugi flustered at the sight, _Fuck, what am I doing? Am I seriously checking him out?! Agh, stupid Sennen! _He shook his head before recomposing himself, building those steel walls again.

Yugi slipped himself out from beneath him and stood up. He was partially thankful that Yami had pants when he changed back, unable to fathom what he'd do if he didn't. With a heavy sigh, he walked out of the cellar.

Heba was casually waiting by the door, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Yugi and nodded. "How is he?"

"He's fine, just a little wiped out."

Yugi sat down on the grass and leaned back against the broken cellar door. Heba shrugged and followed suit, plucking a single blade of grass as he sat, playing with it between his fingers. He inhaled deeply and furrowed his brows. He looked down at Yami and then back at Yugi, "His scent…"

"He has Alpha blood in him but he's not exactly Alpha yet. His parents were Alphas of this territory but they were killed along with the Alpha that ceded them, Valon and his mate Mai, the woman who adopted me."

"Ah, no wonder he was strong last night. If I wasn't an Alpha myself, I don't think i would've been able to hold him off. And exactly, what were _you _doing with a firm term werewolf?! Don't you know how dangerous it is? You could've been killed if I hadn't shown up when I did!" Heba hissed.

Yugi just shook his head, "This is my life, Heba. I've been doing this ever since I was brought into this pack. My job is to watch over the other wolves that change and help them through it. I don't mind it. Besides, it takes my mind off of things…"

"It's still dangerous. You have to be careful, Yugi. First timers are extremely unstable."

"Hey! Stop worrying about me. I've been doing this for a long time. I know what to do and they listen to me. I know how to handle them. With Yami last night, well, that was a ong time thing. I should have secured him better and I never should've lost it like I did. I never do. I don't know why it was so different last night…"

"Do you perhaps...feel something for him?" Heba offered.

"What? No! Of course not! He's a friend. I've explained this to Seto and everyone else, I do not have feelings for him! I just know what he's going through and I want to help him."

"You're stubborn, brother...just like Mom. You're really just like you, you know that?"

Yugi sighed. He didn't want to hear about his mother and he most certaining did not want to hear that he was exactly like her. Unlike her, he wouldn't abandon his family, he wouldn't abandon the pack. "Can we please stop talking about her?"

"Alright, fine. I'll wait until you're ready to talk about it…"

"Thanks." He closed his eyes and rested his head against his hands.

He wasn't ready to face his past yet. It took too much effort to surpress it and he wasn't about to dive back into it. His heart was much too heavy and much too broken to handle what answers he may find going back. As he thought to himself, he remembered what Heba had said about finding a mate. Which only meant Heba had a mate. Yugi lifted his head and looked at him. "You said we need to find a mate in order to become a full wolf…"

"Yes, and?" He arched a brow.

"That means you have a...mate?"

Heba coughed and blushed a little. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle. _Oh hoh! Looks like someone's embarrassed!_

Heba growled back in return and glared, "Hey! Shut up! I can hear your thoughts, you know? Part of being twins!" He rolled his eyes.

"What? You can read my mind? The hell, Heba?!"

"Of course. Twins tend to have that ability. Now, getting back on topic. Yes, Yugi, i do have a mate...well, fiance/ boyfriend."

"Fiance?! You're engaged?! How long have you known him? And how did you meet him? Is he nice? He better not be an asshole, Heba! I don't want an asshole brother-in-law."

Heba just laughed over Yugi's overprotectiveness. "Yugi, you know that when wolves find their mates, it's pretty much like becoming engaged right? You imprint on your mate so that others know that they are yours and you, them. It symbolizes an eternal bond."

"Really? Well, where's your little imprint mark thing?"

Heba sighed and yanked down his collar on his left side and tilted his head, revealing a red patch on his neck, with small puncture wounds that had faded a bit. Yugi's eyes widened, "It's a bite? That's what the imprint it? How did you survive? I thought the venom from a wolf bite kills Halflings like us?"

Heba just shook his head in disbelief. _This boy really knows nothing about his kind…._

Yugi heard that and glared, "Wow, that really does come in handy. And what do you mean I don't know anything?"

"It's a different kind of bite, Yugi. A bite from a wolf in a frenzy will kill you but if it's from your mate, it won't. The chemical emitted is different. The chemical stimulates your hormones so that you know for a fact that mate is really yours and so other wolves know not to touch you."

"Right, well, I'm not that desperate to become a full wolf. Honestly, I don't care whether I'm a normal human or a full wolf. I just want to belong somewhere."

"And you will, Yugi. It's not possible for us to be human anymore but becoming a full wolf is possible. But if you're unwilling to have a mate then well, you're going to be stuck like this."

"Ten I guess I'll never fit in anymore…" Yugi exhaled, "Anyway, who's your mate?"

"His name is Atem. He's really sweet and kind. I think you'll like him if you meet him. Kind of looks like your buddy a bit, just tanner and he's Egyptian."

"Wow, exotic." Yugi nodded, "Well, as long as he takes good care of you, I'm fine with it."

"Thanks, Yugi. But you should know that if do in fact have a mate, even if you're not marked, because the wolf inside you has chosen a mate, suppressing it might be a bad idea."

"And why is that? I mean, I'm pretty sure I don't have one. But why is it bad?"

"Your wolf will slowly die if it cannot be united with its mate. Half of a soul cannot survive alone, it needs the other half, too. Especially for you, because you're only half wolf."

"Then I guess I have to make sure to never fall in love."

Heba scoffed. "You talk like it's so easy. No one can help falling in love, Yugi. The heart wants what the heart wants. Love is strange and it doesn't always make sense which is why it scares us and it's the reason you're so afraid. I'm not going to tell you to let it go and just give into it because that's not realistic and that's not you. But I'm going to tell you that it's there. Whether you believe in it or not, it will always be there. You can't stop the feeling and majority of the time, the feeling does not _want _to be stopped. It's a feeling that demands to be felt. Even for you, Yugi."

"Love is a bitch."

"No, fighting it is."

Yugi and Heba locked eyes for a brief moment. They said nothing but stared at each other. Heba looked at him meaningfully. He knew Yugi was suffering and he knew he was having a hard time accepting certain feelings but this was one feeling he was hoping would sooner rather than later be accepted. Not just for the sake of Yugi, himself, but because he loved him, as a brother of course and Yugi had to know that.

Their mother loved him too and everyone else around him but Yugi was to hard hearted to let them in.

Yugi on the other hand was trying to decipher the meaning behind his stare. Heba's eyes were much like his own, only a shade darker. They were soft, sad, almost pleading. Was was he looking at him that way? He tried to tap into Heba's mind but he couldn't get through; either because he didn't want him to or because he was literally thinking nothing. It began to frustrate him.

"Keep the people that love you close to you, Yugi. Don't push them away. It will only hurt them, yourself included. I know it hurts you, too."

Yugi hung his head low, "You just met me yet you seem to know more about be than I do."

"I can tell a lot about someone just by looking at them and reading your eyes. Reading yours is like reading an open book. You're scared, angry, confused, but more of all, you're broken. You've practically been through hell and back. Inside you feel empty, all you feel is darkness and pain. You don't want to feel this way…"

Yugi breathed, stunned that Heba was able to pick up on all of that.

"You don't want to keep falling into this dark hole you've dug for yourself. It's cold, dark, and lonely. You want nothing more than to break free from it but you can't because you're afraid. You're afraid to get hurt and you think that the only way to prevent yourself from getting hurt is to keep yourself in this darkness. You think that the only way to protect yourself is to break yourself down, so much so that no one else can do it. You hate feeling vulnerable because you think you'll be hurt. Instead, you hide yourself from everyone...including yourself."

Unknown to Yugi, tears stained his pale cheeks as they rolled down his face. He wanted to scream and yell at Heba and tell him that he was wrong and he knew nothing about him but he'd just stated every possible thing about himself, even the things he didn't know. Could he really see all that by just looking at his eyes?

"I can read everything in your mind and soul. We're _twins_, Yugi. We're practically one in the same."

"Right...I-I don't know if _all _of what you're saying is true but-"

"It's true. I know. I _feel _all of it. You've really been through a lot haven't you?" Heba's face crumbled in pain. He shifted so that he was fully facing Yugi now, "I-I am so sorry, Yugi. I'm so sorry that I couldn't e there for you."

Yugi stiffened when Heba suddenly hugged him. He sat there for a moment, arms at his sides not knowing what to do. His forehead creased upon the funny feeling inside. He felt...warm? He looked down at his brother and frowned.

"For once, give in to it, Yugi."

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes before wrapped his arms around Heba. Although it felt awkward, he did feel better. He wasn't ready to face his mother yet but it seemed like he was willing to give Heba, his brother, a chance. And from what he could tell, Heba seemed to really care for him.

While the two were sharing their litle sibling moment, a certain boy had woken up again, listening in on their conversation as he laid within the shadows of the cell. He'd heard everything they'd talked about. It made his heart feel ten times heavier. He blinked up towards the light and stared at Yugi's backside. _Is this really how you feel, Mutou? _He sighed, _Don't worry...I'll do anything to save your soul._

Slowly, his eyes began to fall closed again, sleep overtaking him. _I'll take the blood off your hands this time. I'll protect you...Yugi. _


	15. Chapter 15

Tashi: Hello fellow readers! Whoa, updating two stories today! Yay! Again, I just want to extend my thanks to Juliet28 for her awesome ideas and inputs. YOU ARE AWESOME! Oh, just a little warning, this chap is a bit...violent, so please prepare yourselves. If you don't like violence, feel free to just skim over it if you're uncomfortable. Anyway, hope you enjoy and I hope none of you decide to declare war against the little bloodsuckers...heheheh.

Please review/follow/favorite! THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Yami was resting peacefully in the cellar when a particular smell drifited in his direction. A smile formed upon his lips as he slowly sat up, his limbs feeling ten pounds heavier and his muscles aching. Still, the smile remained as he met Yugi's amethyst orbs.<p>

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Yugi partly grinned and entered the cellar and tossed a shirt over to Yami as he carried a plate of various breakfast meats. Yami slipped on the shirt and stared at the meats hungrily.

"Good morning to you, too. I didn't cause too much trouble last night, right? I don't remember anything…"

Yami scratched the back of his head trying to recall last night's events but nothing was coming to him. Instead, his head hurt and for some reason Yugi's scent seemed more inviting than usual.

Yugi placed the plate of food in front of him and slid it over to Yami, noticing the hunger in his eyes. "You were fine. Don't worry about it, Sennen. Anyway, there's someone I want you to meet."

Yami nodded as Yugi stood up and stepped out of the cellar for a bit. He inhaled deeply and took note of the various scents surrounding him. It was amazing how keen his senses were now. He could pick up on every scent and every noise around him, he could even hear people talking in hushed tones somewhere in the neighborhood.

He instantly perked up when the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg caught his attention, it was a warm, inviting scent, close to Yugi's though Yugi's was far more enticing. His eyes flickered towards the doors of the cellar and found an identical boy to Yugi trailing behind the boy.

Yami stood up, wobbling slightly but he managed to maintain his balance. Yugi nodded at Yami, "Sennen, this is my brother, Heba."

Heba bowed and walked over to him to shake his hand, "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of things about you, Yami Sennen. How do you feel?"

"I feel okay." Yami shrugged, "A big sluggish but jumpy at the same time."

Heba laughed, "Yeah that's normal. But you should know you'll be shifting back and forth between your human self and wolf form for a couple of d ays. And your hormones…" He trailed off.

"I know. Seto metioned it earlier. So, you're Mutou's brother, huh? You really are twins."

"Yup." Heba glanced between Yami and Yugi, a certain glint in his eyes. _I wonder if they're…. _

"_Don't even think it, brother." _Yugi's voice sounded inside his head, startling him slightly.

"Ahh…"

Both twins turned toward Yami as he sunk to the ground, feeling the same pain from last night radiate through his body. He lifted his head hand and pressed it against his forehead.

"Sennen…" Yugi said anxiously.

"_His power is increasing. He may change soon. Should we leave?"_

"_No, I-"_

Yugi was cut off when he picked up on an all too sweet scent. His eyes widened as his hands slowly turned into fists. "Heba…"

"I know. Royals...I can smell them, too."

"Fuck, Yugi...I can't-Agh!" Yami groaned.

"Damn it! Heba, we need to fight them off! If the Royals attack with Sennen in his state, they'll kill him...or worse…"

"Shit! You said you can control 'First Term' wolves, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then take Yami somewhere safe. I'll hold them off! I'll catch up with you later, understand?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, you won't stand a chance against them alone. Alpha or not, they'll kill you."

"You have a better idea?" Heba arched a brow, "I'm the only one who can shift here and you're the only one who can manage wolves. So take him and run. I'll hold them off as long as I can, alright?"

Yugi looked at Heba, an immense amount of uncertainty and fear in his heart. He just found his brother and he didn't' want to lose him. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't risk having Yami around Royals during mid-shift. _Damn it! What the hell do I do?!_

"Yugi, take him and run now!" Heba shouted, his gaze set on the forest.

"Please be careful…"

"I promise. Now, go!"

Yugi nodded and grabbed Yami, running out of the cellar. He darted into the forest ,weaving his way through the trees as Yami trembled in his arms. "Just hang on a bit longer! I'll get you somewhere safe."

"Y-Yugi...I can't-"

"Shut up! Just shut up and try not to change!"

Finally, Yugi broke through the trees and found himself in the middle of a giant meadow, the place where the pack usually met. However, they were no where to be found at the moment, having gone hunting a few hours back.

He carefully set Yami on the ground and gently stroked his hair, "Just stay calm. You're fine. You're okay, Yami."

Yami jerked violently and Yugi flinched back, fear pooling inside him again. But he forced himself to stay. He couldn't run like last time. He couldn't lose it like he did before. He needed to stay for Yami. So he could protect him like he promised.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Halfbreed and his mate…"

Yugi spun around and growled instinctively as he met the eyes of a familiar looking Royal, Honda. "Honda! What do you want from us?" Yugi demanded.

"The boy. I got orders to take him from you."

"I don't think so!"

Yugi blasted them back with his force field, causing the Royal to fly back into a tree. However, he recovered quickly. Honda launched himself off the trunk and lunged at Yugi, who swiftly dodged the attack.

Yugi's eyes glowed as the wolf blood coursed through him, urging him to fight. He clenched his jaw and glanced down at Yami briefly. "Stay here."

Yami looked up at him and noticed the blackness pulsing through Yugi's veins, travelling up his arms and neck. His nails had turned into claws and his eyes had changed to a brilliant violet color. He could _feel _the powerful energy flowing through Yugi now.

"You bastard, who sent you?! Why do you want Yami?!" Yugi growled.

"That is of no concern to you! Just give me the boy and you'll live."

"The Hell that's going to happen!" Yugi snarled, fangs bared and heat radiating off his body.

Honda chuckled and inhaled, "So, I see the boy's blood has changed. He's had his first shift, has he not? And he's in the middle of one now, isn't he?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

"Oh, but it is…"

In the blink of an eye, Honda attempted to lunge at Yami. But Yugi was quick and grabbed before he could lay a finger on him. He threw him over his shoulder and slammed his hard body into the ground.

A deafening crack was heard, thundering and echoing off the mountain, contributing to the power of thunder of the storm.

"You're going to pay for that, you little half-breed!"

Honda kicked Yugi off of him and appeared in back of him, not even giving him a chance to catch himself. He thrusted his elbow into Yugi's spine. Yugi gasped as his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to scream but found he could not. The sound was caught in his throat and all he could feel was the excruciating pain radiating throughout his body.

His ears were ringing and his vision turned hazy. Honda made smirked as he kneeled down beside Yugi. Yugi panted, tears falling from the corner of his eyes. Honda's grin widened as he slammed his fist into Yugi's cheek. He then kneed Yug in the stomach before throwing him across the meadow. He flashed over to him and placed his foot on his ankle, an evil glint in those burgundy eyes.

"You're grown weaker, Mutou. Tsk, such a shame. You were always Otogi's favorite little mutt."

A loud snap was heard as Honda stomped his foot Yugi's ankle. Yugi screamed and clutched his now broken foot. "Honda, you bastard! I'll fucking kill you!"

Yugi's entire body shook with rage and pain. He wanted so badly to tear that smirk off his face but he was much too injured.

He gasped when he felt a surge of energy behind him. _Yami…_ slowly, he turned to look behind and saw Yami, his body trembling and his eyes blazing like pools of hot magma.

Honda took a step back, complete overwhelmed by Yami's power. His mouth hung open as he stared at the boy in front of him. _What is this? That power...it's impossible! His power levels surpass even Yugi's…_

"You fucking parasite! How _dare _ you hurt him…how dare you inflict damage on his body. How dare you threaten what is _mine_! Now I'm going to make you pay."

Yugi noticed that Yami's voice had changed. It was lower, smoother, and he caught the growl threatening to escape Yami's throat. He wasn't himself. This was the wolf.

Suddenly, Yami disappeared and reappeared in back of Honda. He grabbed his arm and swung him over his head. But Honda was quick to recover and attempted to tear at Yami's throat.

The two were a blur as they fought until Yami got a good grip on Honda's left arm. He smirked while Honda's jaw dropped.

"I hope you liked having both arms…" With a fierce growl, Yami bit into Honda's shoulder and tore into the arm..

Blood splattered onto his clothes and gushed out of Honda's arm socket. Honda bellowed and clutched his shoulder. "YOU FUCKING MUTT! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Yami snarled, his bloodied fangs bared and eyes burning into Honda's own. Honda stiffened and took a step back, glancing at his severed shoulder, his arm barely handing on.. _Damn it! How did he get so strong? Fucking mutt! I'll get you back for this. Some way, somehow. I will. _

His evil smirked returned as he let go of his shoulder, his eyes trained on Yami, _I'll show you to mess with a Royal. _

Yami fell to his knees, trembling and shaking violently at the wolf began to overtake him. "Ahh…"

His breaths came out in labored gasps as he tried to get a grip on himself but he was slipping and slipping fast.

Honda took this advantage and moved to attack him but Yugi saw it coming. With the last of his energy he flashed over to Yami at the last possible second, covering him and screamed a searing pain raked down his backside. He gritted his teeth together as he fell onto his knees, completely spent.

"YUGI!" A single cry tore through Yami's throat and Yugi shut his eyes, listening as Yami's whimpers and cries turned to animalistic grunts and growls. He knew the wolf had taken over again.

Yugi looked back only to confirm his thoughts. The wolf shook his head as if trying to fight off an invisible presence. "Sennen…"

The wolf snapped his head in his direction before turning to Honda, releasing a feral growl. The Royal glared at the him and bared his fangs, "I'll be back. And next time, I'll make sure to finish the job." He then disappeared, leaving Yugi alone with the wolf.

Yugi his head weakly and was once again over seized by fear, unable to move. He was paralyzed. Slowly, the wolf turneda round to meet Yugi's gaze, those burning crimson rubies burning into Yugi's mind. Yugi's vision was fading and he was starting to slip but he couldn't afford to at this point. He needed to get through to Yami somehow. He needed to save him. .

_Come on, Yugi! You can do this! This is Yami, you know him and he knows you. Find a way to get to him. _

Yugi winced as he slowly rose to his hands, releasing a shaky breath, and then to his knees, the wolf growled warningly and Yugi restrained himself from flinching. He couldn't afford to show any signs of weakness.

His eyes never left the wolf's. If he could get to Yami and bring him back out, it would stabilize the shifts sooner. He'll have more control…. but how? How could he do it? He could get to the others so he sure as hell should be able to get to Yami. He needed to. For Yami's sake and his _own._

Lifting a shaky hand he reached outwards towards the wolf. The wolf growled a low growl but did not strike. Just then Heba appeared, his eyes wide as he Yugi slowly reached for the the wolf. "_Yugi!" _

"_Stay where you are! Don't move. I got this."_

Heba frowned but remained where he was, watching his brother cautiously. Yugi locked his gaze with the wolf, watching as the crimson faded in and out, letting him know Yami was still there, still fighting. He was determined to have Yami win.

"Sennen…" Yugi rasped.

No reaction.

He closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath again, "Yami…"

The wolf stiffened and Yugi knew he'd caught his attention, "You are Yami Sennen. Your parents are Aknamkanon and Myra Sennen. You are their son. You go to Domino High School and like to wear the color black."

The wolf backed up slowly but Yugi continued on, his hand still outstretched, "You're stubborn, thick-headed, sometimes a pain in the ass" His eyes softened, " But you're also loyal and caring towards your friends and family. You once told me that the people you love remain in your heart. So, fight for them. Fight for your family, for yourself...fight for me. Y-you're my best friend, Yami. I-I can't lose you."

The wolf's eyes went wide as recognition flashed within them. _Yugi-Hikari-Friend-care-love-protect- _

'_**I'll protect you...Yugi...' **_

Yugi blinked as Yami's eyes slowly died down to their normal crimson color and the wolf grunted and shook his head before locking eyes with Yugi again. Slowly, the wolf crept forward and sat on its hind legs before him, Yugi let out a sigh of relief and ran his fingers through Yami's beautiful, thick fur. Heba relaxed, too and ventured towards the two. Yami purred as Yugi continued to stroke him before his large fuzzy ears.

"You're really good at that." Heba muttered.

"Th-thanks, I-I try-" Yugi was cut off when he started coughing violently, blood running from the corners of his mouth. He clutched his chest and swayed a bit.

Heba noticed and caught Yugi in his arms just as he fell. His eyes went wide in shock seeing Yugi in such a state. He could _sense _Yugi's pain but it wasn't as immense as it should have been. For some reason, Yugi was at peace inside.

Yami whimpered from the side and nuzzled Yugi's cheek. Yugi rasied a hand and gently touched Yami's snout, "Y-Yami...glad….you're….alright…"

Yugi's breathing turned raspy as his head fell back in Heba's arms and his body went limp. Heba gripped onto Yugi's shoulder and gritted his teeth together. "Damn it!"

"_Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me? Yugi1"_

"_Heba...tired...so...tired...can't….slipping…"_

"No! Yugi, no!" Heba shook his head frantically, biting his inner cheeks to prevent himself from crying. "You're not going to die on me, brother!"

Heba rose to his feet and looked down at Yami, "Yami, right?"

Yami nodded.

"Can you change back?"

Yami titled his head, as if confused. Heba groaned and glanced down at Yugi's pale, limp, and bloodied body. "We need to get him help. He-"

Heba froze when the scent of venom caught his attention. He shot his gaze down at Yugi and took note of the warm, sticky feeling he felt on his arms. His heart beat sped up as he swallowed thickly. He placed Yugi on the ground carefully and turned him on his side to examine his back.

His eyes widened as he stared at the blooded backside of Yugi's body. His shirt was torn, revealing three, deep, dark red streaks on his back. "Fuck…"

Yami sniffed the wounds and instantly recoiled, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Heba nodded. "I know. Damn it, I'm going to fucking slaughter all those Royals! They've gone too far!"

Heba clenched his jaw as his eyes darkened, "Yami, we need to take Yugi somewhere, but I know he won't like it…"

Yami tilted his head again as if to ask, _Why?_

"Royals such as Honda have venom coated claws, so that if they scratch you, they're venom will be introduced into your bloodstream. If he had gotten to you, it wouldn't have killed you but because Yugi is half-human….if we don't get him to the place on time, he could die. We can't let the venom reach his heart."

Yami's ears pulled back as he let out a whined, his eyes saddened as he stared down at Yugi.

"I know, I know. There's only one person that can help him…" Heba took a deep breath, "And that's our mother."

At this Yami visibly stffened and Heba knew Yami didn't like the idea, knowing how Yugi would be if he found out. But there was no other choice here. It was either this or let Yugi die but Heba was not about to lose his brother after having found him after all this time.

Heba scooped Yugi up in his arms again and nodded at Yami, "Let's go. We need to go quickly before the venom spreads."

Yami gave a nod.

"Now, can you change back? Think of that thing that makes you human and you'll turn back."

Yami turned away, his eyes turning distant before they shut tight. Many thoughts swirled in his clouded mind. The wolf part of him was trying to suppress everything but Yami fought against it. He needed to remember who he was or Yugi could die. _Yugi… _

A sharp jolt caused him to yelp. His bones snapped, grinding together and his fur peeled from his body, revealing the human flesh beneath. A long groan escaped his throat as he shifted back, his chest and mouth crusted with dried blood from attacking Honda earlier.

He panted on the ground for a moment before slowly rising to his feet, his muscles aching all over but at least his mind was still intact. Heba tossed his leather jacket to Yami, who caught it swiftly and shrugged it on. Yami nodded to Heba and the two set off.

"You know Yugi is going to be beyond pissed at us for taking him to his mother, right?" Yami panted as he ran side by side next to Heba, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He'd never known running could be _fun_ and exhilarating. It was such a wonderful feeling but he didn't have time to feel happy, he had Yugi to worry about.

"I know but our mother is the best one in his region. She can heal him in a day's time. And we'll be able to work on your training there in peace. I know Yugi doesn't want to see her right now but his life is hanging by a thin thread, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not lose him this way."

"I agree." Yami muttered, "Just saying Yugi will not be happy about this."

* * *

><p>Dark. It was dark. That was all Yugi could see now. He'd been sitting in this never ending darkness since he lost conscious after taming Yami. Dark showers lurked all around him, growing closer and closer; their ominous voice beckoning him deeper into the shadows. '<em>Give in...<em>' They said. '_Escape from this cruel world.' _

A part of him wanted to leave this wolf, this cruel, cruel world but something was holding him back. He tried to ignore the feeling and began to walk towards the voices. It was then the Darkness seemed to open its arms for him. His feet moved on their own accord, slowly walking away from reality, from life..

"Yugi…"

Yugi froze for a moment. That voice...he'd heard it before? He knew that voice. His brows furrowed in confusion. The Darkness tried harder to lure him in but instead Yugi resisted.

"Are you really going to leave me?" The voice asked.

His eyes widened and suddenly his chest felt heavy. He inhaled deeply, causing his lungs to burn. Yugi collapsed onto the ground, feeling his heart start to twist and ache. It felt as if his very own heart was being ripped straight out of him. He clutched onto his chest and winced in pain.

Drop of blood fell to the floor causing Yugi to frown. He lifted a hand to his face and was surprised to feel something wet and sticky. Examining his hand, he saw that it was blood. His blood.

"Yugi! Yugi!" The familair voice grew more urgent as it called out to him.

"Help me!" He cried.

Yugi lifted his head only to come face to face with a mirror. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and was startled to see a stream of blood coming from the inner corners of his eyes. He'd been crying tears of blood.

'_Escape from the pain. Leave behind your sorrows. Give into the Darkness, give into your death...'_

He raised a hand and touched the glass. However, someone else's reflection appeared in the mirror. His lips parted slightly as he stared at the reflection. A smirk formed on _his _lips as his eyes gave off a mischievous glint, something Yugi had never seen before; malice.

"Y=Yami?"

'_Come with me, Yugi, We'll go together.' _

Yugi nodded and reached out a shaky hand for him. But just as he was about to take his hand, Yami's appearance changed. He turned into nothing but a soulless shadow. Yugi yanked his hand away and scrambled back.

"Yugi! Yugi, where are you?! Yugi!" Yami's voice came from behind him.

He turned around and saw Yami running toward him, tears streaming down his face. Slowly, Yugi rose to his feet and started making his way towards him, "Yami!"

Somehow he found some strength left in himself and he began running, despite the pain tearing through every nerve in his body. He ran towards Yami with all his might, desperately trying to reach him.

"I'm here, Yugi. I'm here…"

Yami stood before him now, smiling at him with a smile so warm, Yugi's legs turned to jelly.

Yami held his hand out for him. "Come back to me, Yugi." He whispered, his voice tender and gentle.

Tears started falling from Yugi's eyes now as he noticed how Yami began to glow fainting. It seemed like he was beginning to disappear. "No, Yami, don't!"

Yugi lunged at him and was immediately enveloped in the utmost warmth. Pure light surrounded him and he felt at peace. But the peace receded just as quickly as it came and was replaced with immense pain.

He inhaled sharply as his eyes flashed open. A wave of anxiety swept over him when he realized he wasn't in that dark place anymore. He was now staring up a high wooden ceiling, lying on something warm and soft.

He jumped when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked over to his side and saw Heba, his eyes red and puffy. "H-Heba?"

"Yugi! You're awake! Thank, God!" Heba threw his arms around Yugi and sobbed.

"AH!"

Yugi yelped in pain and Heba quickly let go. He wiped his tears away and held onto Yugi's hands instead. "Sorry, I'm just so happy you're okay. I was so worried...I was scared you'd never wake up. You were out for three days!"

Yugi grimaced, "I'm sorry for making you worried, Heba."

"You better be! Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me? You ass!"

Yugi laughed and wrapped his arms around Heba, careful not to squeeze too tight before releasing him, something important lingering on Yugi's mind, "Heba…"

"What is it?"

"Where…?"

Catching on Heba smiled, "Don't worry about Yami. He's doing fine. He's managed to control his shifts while you were out. He's went out to talk to Seto but he'll be back soon."

Yugi nodded as he stood up slowly. He looked around the room and frowned. He seemed to be in a cabin-like setting of some sort, yet he knew it wasn't one. Heba noticed the expression on Yugi's face and chuckled anxiously. Yugi snapped his head in Heba's direction and glared.

"Heba," He hissed through clenched teeth, "Where are we?"

"Well, funny story about that actually-"

Just then a woman opened the door and walked into the room. Yugi blinked at the young woman. She wore wearing a simple off white dress, her hair fell into gentle curls over her shoulders, outlined in violet, blonde bangs framed her flawless face. The woman came to a stop, too as her sparkling amethyst eyes met Yugi's own.

Yugi bit his lip and turned away. The woman's stare made him feel uncomfortable. Heba glanced back and forth between the two before standing up to walk to his mother.

"Hi, _mom_."

Heba smiled slightly and walked over to hug the woman. Yugi gulped and shut his eyes tightly, he couldn't even look at the woman. He curled his hands into fists, shaking as he tried to get a grip on himself. _Mother? Heba took me to….mother? _

"_I'm sorry, Yugi. I had no choice. It was the only way to save you from Honda's venom…" _

Yugi gripped onto the sheets beneath him. It was then he picked up on Yami's scent and snapped his head towards the door. Yami stopped at entry way and glanced at the three standing in the room. "A-am I interrupting something?"

"No." Yugi said bluntly before throwing the blankets off of him. He swung his legs out from the covers and tried to stand but instantly crumpled to the ground in pain, his ankle still not fully healed.

"Be careful! I'm not finished healing you yet!" The woman caught his arm before he fell and Yugi stiffened.

Yugi kept his gaze downward and tore his arm away harshly, settling to sit on the edge of the bed.

The woman flinched at Yugi's harshness but shrugged it off. She glanced at his ankle and kneeled down in front of him, "Since you are awake, would you like me to heal it for you?"

"I don't need your help." Yugi's voice was like acid.

"Yugi…" Heba sighed, "She can heal you. How are you going to protect Yami if you're injured like this?"

"Actually, I-ah" Heba elbowed Yami and shot him a glare, Yami sighed and nodded along with him, "Your brother's right, won't be able to fight Royals if you're injured."

Yugi sighed and slowly turned back to the woman still kneeling on the ground, "Can you really heal me?"

"I've healed all your other injuries. Your ankle will not take much time."

"Fine…"

"Very well."

Yugi felt warmth in his ankle and suddenly it felt better again. He looked down at his foot and put slight pressure on it, expecting shooting pain but there was nothing. It was completely healed. He looked at the woman from the corner of his eye, "Thank you…"

"Of course."

Heba helped his mother stand and glanced at Yugi, who was still looking away, "Mother, this is-"

"My son…"

The woman sniffed as tears streamed down her face. Yugi didn't dare look at the woman who was slowly making her way toward him again. "Yugi, my son…" With an outstretched hand, he tried to reach for Yugi's shoulder.

But Yugi was quick and insantly turned into a blur. The looked around the room and Yugi appeared again outside the door, leaning against the wall.

"Yugi, please…" His mother's voice was almost pleading.

"Don't you dare come near me! Your son? Since when was I your son? You gave me away! You didn't want me!"

"No! It wasn't like that at all!"

His mother ran towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace. But Yugi was having none of that. He broke his mother's grip and walked out into a large living He turned back his mother, who looked at him in complete agony., "My son…"

"Stop calling me that, damn it! I'm _not _your son! Just stop with the act already!" Yugi's voice shook.

"You have to understand! I did not mean for this to happen!"

"What? You didn't mean to abandon me at that damned orphanage? You didn't mean for me to suffer alone for eighteen damn years? You didn't mean for me to live in darkness in pain? Do you have any idea what I've been throught?!"

Yami took a step forward but Yugi whipped his head to face him and shot him a look, "Don't you even fucking touch me…" Tears threatened to escape from his eyes.

"Mutou…"

He turned back to his mother and took a deep breath, "Look, I don't know what Heba was thinking when he brought me here .This was a mistake. I thank you for healing me but I need to go now."

"Yugi, please!" His mother cried, "I never meant for any of those things to happen to you. I love you!"

That was when Yugi snapped. He lifted his head and glared at his mother, his eyes glowing with rage. The time the tears fell. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Don't tell me bullshit like that after everything's that happened! Don't you dare!" Strong gusts of wind started to swirl around Yugi.

Yami took a step back as his eyes widened. It was happening again. Yugi was starting to lose himself. It was just like that time he killed those vampires. Only...this seemed worse.

"Don't tell me you love when all you did was leave me alone my entire life! How could you?! How could you abandon me?! Why did you do this to me?! WHY?!" The wind grew stronger.

Heba grabbed their mother and pulled her back. He knew full well of his twin's ability.

"Yugi, please! I know you've suffered a lot but I do love you. You're my son, my baby; I've always loved you I know I wasn't there for you before but I am now! I'm here for you! I won't leave you again! PLEASE!"

"It's too late for that!" The vases on the tables fell to the ground, shattering along with the dozens of photos of Heba.

Yami looked around anxiously. He couldn't let Yugi lose himself like this. Yugi fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around himself. He clenched his jaw as he reached for him.

"Yami, don't! The vortex will destroy you!" Heba shouted.

Yami ignored him and shut his eyes tight before forcing his way into the tunnel of wind. I cut him and disoriented him but it did not stop him. Once, he successfully entered the vortex, he kneeled down beside Yugi and looked at his face.

Black veins ran up the base of his ear and spread across his cheeks. Yami knew this had to be the work of Yugi's inner wolf. He could _smell _it.

"Yami, get out of there!" Heba's voice was muffled by the loud roar of the winds.

Yami knew what would happen if he touched Yugi but he took the change anyway, Like before, he pulled him into a hug, ignoring the burning pain he felt. "Come one, Mutou. Come back. I know you can hear me. Don't let this get the best of you! You're stronger than this!"

"Get. Away."

"No, I'm not leaving you! I can't leave you like this! You didn't leave me so I'm not leaving you!"

Inside Yugi's mind, everything was twisted and confusing. Yami's voice was merely but a whisper. He could not hear him but he could feel him. That warmth Yami gave him whenever he felt cold inside, the very warmth that saved him last time. And so he _forced_ himself to listen.

"Yugi, please. You need to come back. You know I can't do this without. Don't give in."

"Y-Yami…" Yugi's voice was hollow and broken, causing Yami to flinch but he didn't let up.

"Listen, your mother may have have abandoned you before but...I never will. I'll never leave you. Ever. I promise you. I'll stay by your side, no matter what. Just-just come back to me."

Yugi's eyes widened as he felt Yami's embrace tighten and then he felt something inside him crack. His glowing eyes simmered down, reverting back to their original dulled violet. The winds died down, revealing the two curled together in a ball.

Yugi looked up at Yami and was met by a pair of the most gentle, just startling crimson eyes he'd ever seen. Like before, he felt _safe_. And it was the best feeling in the world. Finding his strength again, he picked himself off the ground along with Yami and sighed, "I'm sorry. I was out of line. It won't happen again…"

"My son…" Yugi's hand stopped his mother from coming any closer.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you. I can't...not right now. But please, heal the injuries I've caused Yami. I-I need to go…"

"Go? Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here...I need time to myself. Yami, stay here. I'll be back."

Without another word, Yugi opened the door and walked out. Yami stared at the place where Yugi just stood and balled his hands into fists. _Damn it, Yugi! _

"Come on, Yami. Let's take care of you."

"But what about…."

"Don't worry. He'll come back. He has to come back…" Yami noticed the determination on the woman's face and followed her to sit on the couch in the living room.

He closed his eyes and sighed. _Please come back, Yugi...please..._


	16. Chapter 16

Tashi: Like I said, UPDATE! WHEE! I think you'll be rather satisfied with this chapter or at least the ending of it. *Giggles* Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And thank you for your support.

Please review/favorite/follow! THANK YOU

* * *

><p>Yugi ran as far away as his legs could take him. He ended up settling on a cliff overlooking the forest. He sat himself down and pulled his knees close to his chest, shivering as the cold, chilly air nipped at his skin. He burried his face in his arms and breathed heavily.<p>

He hated this feeling. He hated feel so weak, so vulnerable. He hated the look his mother gave him that was oh so pleading. He hated all of it. Worst of all, that _woman _had the nerve to tell him that she loved him! If she loved him, she never would have given him up. If she loved him like she claimed, she would've come looking for him, she never would've given up.

Love...such a stupid emotion. Yugi had all but given up on such a thing. It was a pain in the ass and it only brought him pain in the end. He'd loved Mai and Mai loved him, and looked what happened, she ended up dying for him. Anzu had loved him and he had cared for her, though he'd never admit it now, and she left him because she. If love was what caused all his pain then he never wanted to give himself away to that emotion. He couldn't bear with it.

Deep down, Yugi was weak and he knew that. But that was why he put up such a cold exterior, he couldn't allow people to see just how weak he was on the inside. It was safer to just push everything away and live in this lonely corner he just _loved _to back himself into. But you see, human were silly little creatures and a bit masochistic. No matter what pain they felt from doing something,they went through with it anyway. And Yugi, he was part human and that stupid part of him wouldn't shut up long enough for him to think clearly. It kept telling him to give in, to quit fighting and just _live _for once but another part of him, the more dominant part couldn't allow that to happen. He'd given it a chance once, twice, a couple of times and look where that left him, Broken and damaged.

Love had only caused Yugi trouble. The people who got close to him always ended up getting hurt, himself included. That was why he promised himself he wouldn't allow that to happen anymore. He wouldn't allow himself to care more than he needed to.

But then there was Yami. Fucking Yami Sennen. Little by little, that bastard was chipping at the wall Yugi had struggled to build around his heart. Little by little, he was getting closer and closer...dangerously close. And Yugi knew if he didn't shut Yami out now, he'd be doomed. However, try as he may, he couldn't. He _tried _to do that from the moment he first met the boy and now look where they were. He'd admited to Yami that he'd cared about him, _needed _him and Yugi shouldn't _need _anybody. He shouldn't _plead _for someone to stay because in the end, they never did. And eventually Yami would leave him just like everyone else.

But why was it that the thought of Yami leaving him….scared him?

* * *

><p>Yami sat down on the couch, his head staring down at his lap as Yugi's mother healed all his injuries. His mind was still focused on Yugi. He was worried about the boy. He'd never seen him look so defeated, so broken before. It made his heart ache.<p>

He sighed as Yugi's mother finished up healing his injuries and turned away. She stared at him and shifted so that she was facing away from him. "You must be really good friends with my son, aren't you?"

Yami remained silent.

"It's all my fault he's become like this. But he has to know the truth. I never wanted to give him away. I loved him more than anything. But he won't believe me…"

"He never believes anyone," Yami muttered, "Why did you do it? Why did you abandon him?"

"I had no choice. His father…"

Yami lifted his gaze now, picking up at her agonized voice. He saw tears trickle down her face and knew whatever Yugi's father had done, must've been horrible. "What about his father?"

"He…" She bit her lip and turned away, "I can't even say. I loved him but he turned into a monster. I just can't believe he'd even think to…"

"What? What did he do?" Yami moved closer to her now.

Yugi's mother looked up and straight into Yami's eyes, tears continuing to fall. Yami felt his breathing cease. "He wanted to kill Yugi."

"Kill him?"

"You have to understand that at one point, Yugi and Heba's father was a very kind and loving man but when he became Alpha, the power got to his head. He became corrupted. The reason he favored Heba was because he was strong, but not strong enough to overthrow him. Yugi on the other hand, he fell ill, just moments after he was born and became very sick."

_Yugi...sick? _Yami furrowed his brows and nodded for her to continue.

"Because Yugi was sick, his father despied him, seeing it as a sign of weakness. As Alpha, he could not allow him to ruin his reputation. He could not let people see that his child was weak. And so he planned to kill him…"

"But obviously he didn't get the chance. Did you take Yugi to the orphanage?"

She shook her head, "No, one of my maidservants did. I instructed her to take Yugi and to run as far away as possible. Had I know she'd end up being found out by my husband, I would've taken care of it myself. I did not know what happened to Yugi. I thought he'd been killed. After all these years, it turns out he was placed under the care of some lowly orphanage."

"He suffered a lot there. He told me that the other children used to torment him." Yami unconsciously began to curl his hands into fists, "He said that they treated him like dirt and most days, he wished he were dead."

"Oh, my baby...I should've never gave up on him. I should've went to look for him. If I did, he wouldn't be like this. I do not blame him for hating me. After all, I did do this to him. I gave up on him because he was sick and weak at the time."

"He isn't anymore. In fact, he is the bravest and strongest man I've ever known. Your husband was wrong about him. He isn't weak. He's stronger than him, stronger than all of us combined. And thas why I-"

Yami stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say. He bit his tongue and shook his head. Just what was he thinking anyway? He couldn't be feeling those types of emotions for him. Yugi would skin him alive if he so much as showed an ounce of affectection.

His head snapped up when he caught Yugi's alluring scent.

Yugi was standing in the doorway, staring at the hardwood floor. He said nothing as he stood there, leaning against the door. His eyes were empty but Yami could barely make out the slight saddness in them.

"Mutou…"

"Is what you're saying true? Father...wanted me dead?"

"Oh, Yugi!"

Yugi's mother ran to him and fell to her knees in front of him, grasping his hand tightly. Yugi looked down at her with a reserved expression. "He really wanted to kill me, huh?"

"I had to keep you safe, Yugi. I had to send you away with my servant so that you could live. You _had _to live. But when your father came back with my servant's bloody corpse in his arms, I thought he'd killed you, too. I shouldn't have given up on you so easily. I should've-"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Please, you have to know I never meant for you to grow up that way. I never meant for you to be alone. Please, Yugi…"

Yugi shook his head. He knew his mother's intentions were good. He knew that his mother never meant to cause any pain yet he was dying inside. He needed to protect her and this was the only way to do it. His hands clenched tightly by his sides as he bit his lip, restraining himself from breaking down. His act of pretending not to care, pretending that his mother didn't care about him was quickly unraveling. "I-I'm sorry. But I can't forgive you...not now."

"Yugi!"

"Mutou…"

Yugi lifted his head up at the sound of Yami's voice. Gathering himself together, he dared to look him in the eye. As soon as he met those crimson orbs, his heart shattered into a million pieces. A single tear fell from his eye as he looked away quickly. He couldn't let him in. "Damn it, Sennen! Don't look at me like that. You don't understand. You just don't understand….none of you understand!"

Just like that, Yugi ran upstairs. He propped open the window and with tears blurring his vision, he climbed onto the roof of the house and sat there, staring at the moon and the stars. His chest felt heavy and his breathing hitched as he began to sob uncontrollably. He wrappe d his arms around himself and shook. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _He shook his head and pulled at his hair.

Meanwhile, Yami was downstairs with Yugi's mother and Heba. They sat on the couch with Heba's arm wrapped around his mother, trying to comfort her. Yami stared into the fire, watching it flicker around. He closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in Yugi's scent. It was different this time. He could smell the boys tears and his sadness. It made his heart ache for him. With a sigh, he got up from the couch and walked up the stairs to find Yugi.

He followed the scent out of the window and looked up at osee him on the root. Silently, he lifted himself up to the roof and sat beside him, staring at the starry night sky. The moon was behind the clouds, hiding the waning half-moon. Yami was thankful the full moon was over. He wouldn't have to fear about changing around Yugi.

"You shouldn't be too hard on your mother, Mutou." He said, quietly.

Yugi sniffed and looked up again. Yami winced seeing the pained look in Yugi's beautiful, sad eyes. "Mutou…"

"I can't, Sennen. I-I want to forgive her. I want to accept her but I can't. I jus can't…"

"Why can't you?"

"It's too hard. You don't understand."

"No, I don't. Which is why I'm trying so hard to understand you. Because I'm going out of my mind right now, trying to figure you out. I know your past wasn't all that great. I know your mother gave you away and your father wanted you dead, but it's in the past now-"

"So, what? Your parents getting slaughtered by Royals is something you don't think about every day? Is that someone you can just leave in the past? Well, if you can, then that's great, Sennen! That's great for you!"

Yami felt anger for a brief moment and grabbed Yugi roughly, pulling him towards him. Yugi winced as Yami's grip on his arm tightened. "You think I've forgotten? Of course not! I have nightmares every night about them1! You don't have a fucking clue what I've gone through because of that! Our situations are completely different and you know that!"

"Different? You know what's different, Yami?! Your parents _loved _you. You go to be with him, you got to experience what it felt like to have a family. You were _always _loved. You get to say bullshit like them being in your heart and all that other shit! I don't get that! You know why?" Yugi hissed, "Because to me, my parents were either dead or they didn't want me! I didn't get a chance to have what you did! You were fortunate enough to have them! You weren't harrassed every day for being different~ You didn't have to go through what I went through! The only bit of love and a glimpse of having a family was with Mia but she was taken away from me, too! You're talking to someone that's never known love that had a good result! You're talking to someone who can't love!"

Yami's anger simmered down as more tears fell down Yugi's face. He knew it took a lot for Yugi to let it out like this. Seeing the pain and agony in the Little One's eyes now, just showed how much he kept inside himself. Yami loosened his grip on Yugi's arm and instead pulled him to him, wrapping his arms around him. It only seemed to make Yugi cry harder. He held him tighter, his heart beating rapidly. "Shh, Yugi...it's okay."

"Y-you don't un-understand…"

"Shhh...I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Yami closed his eyes and buried his face in his hair, sharing the pain with him. _Never known love, huh? I think it's time we change that...I-I'll show you how it feels. _"Don't cry anymore, Yugi."

"It hurts, Yami…"

"I know. You don't have to be so brave all the time, you know? Sometimes it's good to let it out."

"Mai always told me I was her little warrior and I had to be strong for her. I thought that's what I had to be."

Yami looked down at him. He looked into those brilliant violet eyes meaningfully before raising a hand to cup his cheek. With the pad of his thumb, he wiped the stray tears away. "If you're so strong, how am I supposed to protect you?" He whispered.

"Yami, you can't-"

Before he could utter another word, Yami leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. Yugi's breathing stopped all together and his heart broke into a sprint. Yami didn't meet hsi gaze, instead he held him tighter.

"Y-Yami…" Yugi whimpered.

"Shh...just shut up and let me protect you."

Yugi looked down, confused as to what just happened. _Shut up and let you protect me? That should be my line. _However, he just shook his head before laying his head on Yami's firm chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Slowly, his eyes fell closed.


End file.
